<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我不是老师，但可教你二三事 by Astrollnut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509512">我不是老师，但可教你二三事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut'>Astrollnut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>如何不孤僻，如何交朋友 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这是加文欠那个塑料疙瘩的。这是他欠他的，加文痛恨他欠别人东西。它总会让他五脏六腑赘满沉甸甸的不舒服，就像是消化不良，但要糟得更多。因为它还额外多了感情因素。就因为这个，外加搭配上他现在被人下了药而且还有脑震荡的事实，是他犯下接下来这个滔天大错的唯一原因。</p><p>“好吧。行。谢啦。以后有啥要我帮忙的就吱一声贱人。”</p><p>听了这话，RK900的三色灯开始转起了黄色的圈儿。这回，加文很确定它的意思是他在处理信息。稍后，当他认真严肃地点头开口的时候，它的颜色也是依旧：</p><p>“那确实再好不过。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>如何不孤僻，如何交朋友 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 寻找你的老师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604684">Not a teacher but I can teach you a thing or two</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adishailan/pseuds/Adishailan">Adishailan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>别名：《如何不孤僻，如何交朋友》</p><p>All credit goes to the author. 所有的赞誉归于作者。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你要是在字典里查“肏”这个字的话，呃，说实话你可能查不到。编字典的人胆子估计还没肥到有把“肏”字编进去的卵蛋。<br/><br/>不过要是你谷歌它的话，那就是另一码事了。《俚语词典》绝对会敲锣打鼓地把加文·里德现在这副模样拍下来然后挂满整个页面。不过不是在“刚刚爽歪歪”的定义下而是在“你被人干了”的下面，或是“被下了药，脱水外加脑震荡”下面。<br/><br/>下的什么药？唔，加文很确定应该是某种安定剂。到底是哪种，他不知道。主要是因为他妈的他现在安定得浑然不知方物，两颗眼珠子啥也看不清。能弄明白被下的是安定他就已经够满足的了。不过，说真的，这个结论小学生也一样能想明白。<br/><br/>正常的，没被下药的加文醒来时发现自己被铐在暖气上的话是绝不会如此平静的。他妈的他甚至还冲着那正俯视他的疯子露出了一个微笑；他的脑子还不够清醒，还没搞清楚他到底陷入了什么样的操蛋处境。加文只知道，在那浑浑沌沌半梦半醒间，有人在冲他微笑，要是不回应的话那就太失礼了。<br/><br/>过了整整十秒，他才终于意识到好像有什么地方不对劲。嘿，他手上怎么有副手铐？以及，他为什么流了这么多血？然后是，他终于意识到了妈的自己还正像个傻逼似的莫名其妙地笑着。<br/><br/>他张开自己破了好几个口子的嘴巴，就算是处于被下了镇静剂的平静状态，他挤出的谩骂数量也足够喜人。<br/><br/>“你他么的操了恁妈逼的操——操屁眼儿的小逼。”<br/><br/>倒不算他最好的杰作，不过效果依旧：他的脑袋被一巴掌拍到了暖气上。<br/><br/>所以是啊，加文成了现在这副样子。（不算是）又一觉醒来，不过这回多了像是要把他脑袋劈成两半儿的头痛，大腿也在抽筋。鬼知道他到底被拴在这个锈得一塌糊涂但操蛋的怎么也拗不断的管子上到底有多久了，手腕痛得要死，鼻血流个不停，还有多半没差的脑震荡。这些，外加中度脱水以及在依旧在体内翻搅的药物，造就了一个相当不开心的加文。<br/><br/>噁。他的脑袋哟。感觉像是有人打开了他的天灵盖然后朝里面浇了一桶水泥。他真得来点儿咖啡。来点儿加满了糖的玩意儿，也许焦糖糖浆，或者每年才刚到十月媞娜就要买的圣诞混合糖果。他迷迷糊糊地眨着眼睛，看了圈儿他被关着的屋子。几处尿渍，一片空旷。物事只有远处墙边的一个锈迹斑斑的床架子，一个破破烂烂的满是曝皮白漆的房门，以及一张脏得勉强估计曾一度是白色的地毯。没错，就看这情形，他短时间内是喝不到那杯咖啡了。<br/><br/><em>天。</em>看来他的运气也就这水平了？雪上加霜的是，加文一反常态地犯了蠢，忘了给媞娜留个条。<br/><br/>她绝对是要干死他的了。他俩商量过一套齐全的办法。要是他去逮捕犯人的时候没法找她搭把手的话，他就得给她留个信儿，告诉她时间地点以及加文有没有胁迫别人做他的后援...或者至少是发个短信说一声要是他死了的话她得记得关照一下他的猫。<br/><br/>但才怪。加文就非得挑这么一回，犯人占了上风然后往他脖子上插了根针管儿的机会犯蠢。现在是不连知道他在这儿的人都没有？是不是连费心找一找他的人都没有？媞娜估计会，但要是有其他人愿意在乐呵呵地放任他去死前花上那么一丁点儿时间研究一下他的案子才有鬼了呢。他希望媞娜能给那些人捅出个新屁眼儿，但她估计还没下三滥到那个地步。要是他失踪太久的话，她只会自己一个人去寻找加文。亲亲好媞娜。<br/><br/><br/><br/>加文眨吧着眼睛看向满是裂缝和水渍的天花板，微微侧了侧头无视了喉咙里突然生出的奇怪的酸涩。那疯子关他的这屋子有一扇窗户。他盯了它几分钟，直到他的眼睛开始发痛，他移开了视线。这意味着现在是白天，对吧？要是他的眼睛发痛，那绝对是了。他又看向窗户，不过这回只瞄了一会儿。没错。是光，所以是白天了。<br/><br/>他做好了抓捕一个红冰贩子的准备，带着警徽、手铐和手枪到强尼·鲁德家的时候还是傍晚。所以他距离被药晕过去绝对已经过了至少二十四小时了...<br/><br/><em>我真该等媞娜的。</em><br/><br/>加文呆愣愣地忧郁了整整四秒钟，然后决定：去他妈的。再想下去又没有接下来该做什么的答案！他才不要像是只等着看兽医的狗一样坐在这儿，闷闷不乐多愁善感呢。他要把敢带着针头靠近他的人咬个头破血流。<br/><br/>不过首先...<br/><br/>加文深吸了一口气，强迫自己跪坐了起来。他咬着牙倒抽了一口冷气，胸前一股火辣辣的疼痛。感觉上不像是有什么东西断掉了，但加文估计他至少有一根肋骨裂了。他挺过了这阵疼痛，小心地调整着身体和暖气的角度，努力把屁股抬到手的高度。他无视了软趴趴的左肩和右臂仿佛针扎一般的灼痛。还差一点儿——就差一点儿——成了！加文呲牙咧嘴地把左手探到了裤兜里。然而他的笑转眼就变作了哭丧脸，他这才意识到，那疯子还没蠢到把钥匙留给他。裤兜里只有几颗止咳糖，一个坏掉的打火机，以及一团线头。他真该好好洗一洗他的牛仔裤了，真的。<br/><br/>不过这不是当下最紧要的问题。当下最紧要的问题是，加文没办法脱困。他的枪不见了，而且——<br/><br/><strong><em>*咯噔*</em></strong><br/><br/>——有人把门打开了。<br/><br/>加文的胃里突然泛起一股酸水，他尽可能地扭过身朝向房门，脚蜷在身前，做好了像是只袋鼠一样撩蹶子的准备。不是动物园那种可爱型的袋鼠，而是加文从网上看来那种像是磕多了类固醇浑身肌肉的壮汉袋鼠。没错，加文要狠狠踢死敢过来的人。<br/><br/>门开了，一个人影闲庭信步走了进来。<br/><br/>加文眯着眼睛，不过就他目前这状态，再怎么挤眼睛也是啥都看不清。他觉得，他在来人眼里估计就像是个疯子，汗哒哒脏兮兮，咕哝着瞪着一双对眼儿，这形象连老巫婆都自愧不如。<br/><br/>“四谁？”他差点儿咬到他的大舌头。他停住了，调整了一下自己的舌头，又缓缓说道。“你四谁？”<br/><br/>真棒。<br/><br/>“里德警探，我找到你了，”人影说。<br/><br/>加文思考了一会儿。‘里德警探？’这称呼还蛮无害的样子。他慢慢放松了身体。走近的人影变作了一个男人的形状。一个有点儿眼熟的男人，有着灰眼睛，和一身傻逼的高领白色外套和一枚蓝色的三色灯。<br/><br/>“我认识你！”加文说。至少，他尝试如此说。他说出口的更像是：“额日儿你！”<br/><br/>说实话，加文其实并不认识他。他只是认识他是谁，但从来没有和他交谈过。RK900，或者随便什么名字，在警局里可是相当的出名。他在局里呆了满打满算两个月，老天，真是。就没有人不恨他的。唔，‘恨’这词儿或许有点儿过了。但大多数人都不喜欢他，至少也是嫌他烦。就加文所听闻，RK900又高高在上又冷淡傲慢。他经常对别人的工作指指点点，还有打断别人办案的习惯。就因为他有那么一丁点儿指向其他情况的猜测和线索。而且每次他都像是没事儿人似的。<br/><br/><em>每次。</em><br/><br/>显然就连康纳都不太喜欢新来的铁罐头，每次都躲着他。那颗小太阳除了加文就已经没有不喜欢的人。这标准已经低到不能再低了，然而RK900还是做到了。<br/><br/>而加文，生平仅有地，对于办公室的新八卦并没有什么别的想法。自从仿生人革命这半年，加文一直都尽可能地无视所有遇到的仿生人，希望这码子事儿就像是场噩梦，醒来就忘了。或者至少是希望康纳别再给他来个脑震荡。<br/><br/>加文见过那个康纳2.0：死人样的灰眼睛，水桶似的肩膀和便秘的表情；然后决定他目前的脸蛋儿已经足够漂亮了，不用再往上面加点花儿或是挂点儿彩。加文成功无视了终结者第一次也是唯一一次的向他的自我介绍，然后把他所有文件的密码都改成了老掉牙的梗和随机的数字，然后躲得远远的不靠近两个RK一分。这策略对900很有效，毕竟他总是在出外勤。但对于康纳就不咋地了，不管到哪儿加文总是能看到他。前脚他还在和警探们聊着天儿，后脚就开始和前台打屁，不然就是和警官们讲笑话。他就像是只社交花蝴蝶，不过是长相蠢蠢机器人型的。<br/><br/>而如果说康纳是社交花蝴蝶的话，那RK900绝对是社交鼻涕虫了。偶尔加文看到他的时候，他总是趴在桌上瞪向空气，就像是那片空气错待了他一般。但大多数时候，都是因为他又惹出了乱子，于是又引得人议论纷纷。<br/><br/>面前仿生人的动作打断了加文关于花蝴蝶和鼻涕虫的哲思；他朝加文走近了。<br/><br/>“你被重度安定了，”机器鼻涕虫跪在了加文面前，两只手抓着加文的脑袋说。没点儿警告，他一把把他的头按仰过去。<br/><br/>加文的舌头这回顺溜多了：<br/><br/>“嗷！诶呦！<strong><em>滚开！</em></strong>”<br/><br/>仿生人无视了他。<br/><br/>“颈椎存在挫伤，一根锁骨和肋骨骨折，手腕骨裂，二级脑震荡及唇裂。”<br/><br/>“妈的闭上嘴把我从这儿带走赶紧地，混球，”这是能说会道的加文对以上的回答。不过，同样地，他说出口的是一阵口齿不清的听之令人费解的咕哝。<br/><br/>不过RK900倒是听懂了些的样子，他摇了摇头回答道：“在你存在这么多骨折和骨裂的情况下将你转移是不明智的。我已经呼叫了救护车。不超过大约三十三分钟就会抵达了。”<br/><br/>加文气得笑了一声，他开始拽起了拴在暖气上的手铐，一遍抬头瞪着仿生人。他无视了右手腕火辣辣的痛。<br/><br/>加文收到了有史以来最无可奈何的表情。他和仿生人大眼瞪小眼，就算是全身都疼得他胃里翻江倒海地想吐，也不罢休。<br/><br/>“好吧。我会折断手铐。你可别动。”<br/><br/>加文真的不喜欢他的口气，但他还是遵从了。他咬着牙做好了准备。RK900的眉毛微微挑了一抹弧度，但除此之外他的表情一如既往的古井无波。也许他是在惊讶，没想到加文这么轻易就屈服了。估计是听说过不少关于加文那闻名遐迩的臭脾气和叛逆的事迹。<br/><br/>他的指头先扣在了加文左手手铐的下面（考虑到他的右手手腕的情况，加文还挺感激的）。然后他开始一点点将它拉断，妈的就好像那玩意儿是塑料做的。<br/><br/>“提醒我以后可别和你对着干，”加文含混说道。RK900莫名其妙地皱着眉头看着他，他朝他笑嘻嘻地露出了一排大白牙。他的笑一转眼就没了，仿生人摸到了他的右手。不过加文没有动。他只咬着牙，努力专注在不要让痛呼从嘴里溜出去。<br/><br/>“我都说了我们应该等待的，警探，”RK900用一种屈尊俯就的傻逼语气说。加文朝他丢了个眼刀子，然后看向了一旁。疼痛成功地让他的意识清醒了些，也将他和他的脾气从潜意识里成功地唤醒了。<br/><br/>“随便啦塑料儿。我到这儿多久了？”他稍微动了动，有气无力地靠在了身后的暖气片上。没错，他目前是不打算挪地儿了。<br/><br/>“二十二小时三十六分钟十七秒，”RK900告诉他，然后抬起一根手指轻轻戳了戳加文结了痂的嘴唇。<br/><br/>加文朝他眨巴了一下眼睛；仿生人蹲在他的面前，然后把血送到了自己嘴里。<br/><br/>“妈的干啥呢你？”<br/><br/>“你的体内存在着大量的苯并二氮卓。你能保持现在的连贯性和协调性真是件奇事。不过，你确实需要保持清醒，里德警探。”<br/><br/>加文一声没吱，他还正忙着消化面前的仿生人是个吸血鬼的事实呢。<br/><br/>“别特妈那样儿。那不正常，”加文说。他摇了摇头，然后立马就后悔了。<br/><br/>等眼前转着圈儿的星星和黑斑都消失后，RK900已经在他面前坐下了，三色灯闪着黄色，要么是在处理信息要么是在脑子里和别人通讯。妈的加文哪知道他在干嘛。他只知道：蓝色=好，黄色=思考，白色=坏/妈的快跑。<br/><br/>“所以，不到二四小时哈？媞娜肯定是，嘿嘿，急得不行了才会叫你过来，”加文挤兑道。RK900的死人眼从天花板转向了加文，三色灯闪过一瞬明黄，然后又转悠起了蓝色的光。<br/><br/>“你错了，警探，”RK900向他宣告，语气和康纳的一模一样，只是少了康纳总会有的人类感情。康纳到底有哪种感情加文也说不上，反正就是又烦又讨厌的那种。“陈警官并未请求我的帮助。”<br/><br/>加文的喉咙耸动，嘴里干巴巴的。他踅摸了一下这回答。“...那你为什么过来？”<br/><br/>“我注意到了昨日你汇编了关于你手中红冰案调查的证据，做好了进行抓捕的准备，然而却没有了下文。而你在执行行动时从来都不曾落在其他警探后面，所以我决定寻找你的所在，看看发生了什么。我探查了你的公寓，但你昨晚并未回去。我之后向弗勒队长进行了解释，但他不愿宣布你的失踪状态。我了结了我手头的案件没有其他事情可做，所以我决定亲自进行更进一步的调查。”<br/><br/>RK900每说一句话，加文的眼睛就要瞪大一分；他突然闭上了双眼，僵住了。<br/><br/>到头来他决定帮助加文只是因为他觉得无聊了...<br/><br/><em>真是个贱人。</em><br/><br/>不过，加文确实没留下太多关于他去向的线索，外加他对他之前避之莫及的态度和新设的乱七八糟的密码，亏得RK900能这么快就找到他。可能换成其它的同事，寻过来花的时间要久得多...如果他们真的待要去花功夫找他的话。等到他们终于找过来的时候（要么是媞娜终于发觉到不对劲然后找到了路，要么是抓到了壮丁帮她），那傻逼疯子可能也早就回来然后壮起胆子把他做掉了。<br/><br/>这是加文欠那个塑料疙瘩的。这是他欠他的，加文痛恨他欠别人东西。它总会让他五脏六腑赘满沉甸甸的不舒服，就像是消化不良，但要糟得更多。因为它还额外多了感情因素。就因为这个，外加搭配上他现在被人下了药而且还有脑震荡的事实，是他犯下接下来这个滔天大错的唯一原因。<br/><br/>“好吧。行。谢啦。以后有啥要我帮忙的就吱一声贱人。”<br/><br/>听了这话，RK900的三色灯开始转起了黄色的圈儿。这回，加文很确定它的意思是他在处理信息。稍后，当他认真严肃地点头开口的时候，它的颜色也是依旧：<br/><br/>“那确实再好不过。”<br/><br/>幸好（又或许是不幸）加文错过了问他这话是啥意思的机会；好巧不巧就在这时，大门砰地一声开了，一大群急救人员冲了进来。<br/><br/>也许要是他们不这么吵闹，挪动加文的动作不那么激烈得让他眼前直冒金星，他或许会注意到，RK900那钉在他身上一动不动的视线。或许会注意到站起来的RK900双手稳稳地落在身体两侧，而那对银灰色的眼睛正一眨不眨地，直勾勾地盯着他。<br/><br/>但可惜事与愿违。于是他接下来的几天都花在了瘫在医院的床上唧唧歪歪上，大声抱怨的事情跨度从医院的护士不够火辣到果冻难吃得要命，对某个正准备雄赳赳气昂昂朝他席卷而来的灰眼睛死人脸一无所知。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 说服你的老师</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加文的眼睛瞪了个溜圆，嘴巴张着。RK900回他以瞪视，脸上的表情和一堵墙的别无二致，甚至有过之而无不及。<br/><br/>他真想直接把门甩到那张脸上，因为加文累了，懒得去对付RK900带到他家来的管它什么破事儿。<br/><br/>但话又说回来，加文真的累了。他的右胳膊打着层厚厚的石膏板沉甸甸得要死，左胳膊还打着条吊带。只能活动右手的指头尖儿的情况下，就连开个小小的门锁都得让他费上老鼻子劲儿。除开这些不说，一直昂着头看RK-麻杆儿让他的脖子又酸又痛，站得太久让他的胸口一阵阵地泛疼。<br/><br/>加文真的不想和一个大概光用一根小拇哥就可以拗断他脊梁骨的仿生人去争夺他家的房门。于是他只是呻吟一声然后让开了路，放RK900玉树临风般走进了他的家。往好了想，他们越早谈完RK900越早滚蛋，加文也就能越早回去看“走猫步”。<br/><br/>说实话，这要是换成别人（或许要除了媞娜），加文压根儿不可能放他进来。不管是他自己还是他家，现在的模样都是一团糟。鉴于两只胳膊都不能用，加文已经好几天没刮胡子了。他个人是对他这副野人络腮胡没啥意见的，虽说这副打扮不管是换谁来都绝称不上好看。估计只有汉克勉勉强强能凑活（也或许只是因为大家都太过习惯他那丛胡子懒得管了。）反正加文知道他自己是绝对不适合这种风格的胡子的。妈的，只要不是胡茬他啥都不适合。<br/><br/>除了这个之外，在“模仿汉克安德森，画虎不成反类犬”的清单上还有：他已经好几天没洗澡以至于都有点儿发臭了，一副流浪汉的样子。还是个没穿衣服的流浪汉。他真是懒得挂着三角巾穿脱衣服。他只庆幸他还没懒到连睡裤也不穿。一方面来讲，他倒是不介意仿生人会对他的样子有何看法，但再怎么说，只穿着小裤衩和他唠嗑也太过头了。<br/><br/>“你他妈想咋？”加文跨过满得快溢出来的垃圾桶，坐到了厨房岛边上的吧台椅上。他才不会把那杯热乎乎的咖啡放凉了呢。那操蛋玩意儿可是他忙里忙活费尽心力才拾掇出来的。他朝跳到了杯子边儿上好奇地嗅着的老帽挥了挥手。棕白的半瞎老猫鄙夷地打了个喷嚏，最后又闻了一口咖啡然后大摇大摆地跳到了地上凑到了RK900腿边，把毛全蹭到了他那身黑色顺条的裤子上。<br/><br/>加文咧着嘴巴笑了。<br/><br/>RK900并没有立即回答，而是依旧站在厨房中间，瞪了会儿猫然后又看了圈厨房和客厅。<br/><br/>“你没有申请关于帮助康复的协助，”他干巴巴地陈述。<br/><br/>这并不是问题的回答，于是加文什么也没说，只是喝了一大口半温不热的咖啡水。<br/><br/>RK900微微皱了皱眉，但还是接受了加文并不想讨论此事的态度。<br/><br/>“我此来，目的是继续我们三天前的讨论，”他停顿了一下，眼睛搜寻着加文的表情，搜索着任何想起来或是听明白的迹象。他所看到的估计只有满脸疲惫的不爽和莫名其妙。“在你陈述，我如有需求应让你知晓时。”<br/><br/>加文的表情从生气的莫名其妙变作了生气的恍然大悟。<br/><br/>“我有需求，里德警探，”RK900解释。<br/><br/>“操他妈天哪，”加文不由得呻吟。他抬起右手想揉一揉额头，等到石膏板碰到他的鼻梁骨才反应过来。“你是来真的？我那会儿可是被下了药还他妈的脑震荡。你真要让我回报你干的活儿？”<br/><br/>“那不是活儿。那是出于我自己的意愿，警探。而你陈述，我可以请求你的帮助。”<br/><br/>加文的脸拧巴了一下，他的胃里生出了一股火辣辣的羞愧。好吧。没错。他确实是欠这仿生人的。不过他妈的他有啥可需要帮助的啊？仿生人不该是从生产线蹦下来的那一刻起就完美无缺的吗？<br/><br/>“想买个新灯泡儿么还是咋？还是想换个新充电线？”<br/><br/>“不。”<br/><br/>加文看了眼那仿生人，然后呲牙咧嘴地又喝了口那所谓的“咖啡”，等着他解释。<br/><br/>“我在警局存在着一些...困难。该地的人似乎并不乐观于我的存在，而这妨碍了我最大效率工作的能力。”<br/><br/>加文凑在杯子边儿上的嘴不由地咧出了个笑，他顺手把杯子掩在了嘴唇前。“是啊，我听说了。就连克里斯都不喜欢你。妈的他可是个老好人，我真是不理解...你真的不明白他们为啥讨厌你？”<br/><br/>“这就是我存在的困难。我不能理解我犯了什么错误。我希望你能帮我理解。希望你能教我如何表现得更加‘人类’，使我和同事相处融洽。”<br/><br/>这回，用不着停顿，也用不着思考，加文不屑地直截了当地回答：<br/><br/>“不。”<br/><br/>RK900点点头，就好像这回答是他意料之中。“除了在三天前为你提供的帮助之外，我还用你的电脑发送了一封延迟送达的邮件，内容是通知你的几位同事你关于抓捕强尼·鲁德的计划。如果没有这封邮件的话，你很有可能还会面临记过处分的惩罚。”<br/><br/>这回，是一片沉默。<br/><br/>加文一口干了剩下的咖啡底子，咯噔一声撂下杯子，然后站起来走了。卧室的门一把甩在身后，将RK900丢在了厨房。只有加文的猫还像是只摩托艇似的呼哧呼哧在他脚边打转儿。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>过了十秒钟，加文才意识到，他把手机落在客厅了；外加笔电和其它任何能提供甚至些许娱乐的设备。诺大的卧室能供他做的只有睡觉和撒尿。他选择了后者。他甚至还把电动刮胡刀拿了出来想试试看能不能洗把脸，不过在那傻逼玩意儿第五次从他手里滑脱之后，他放弃了。<br/><br/><em>去他妈的。</em><br/><br/>锁骨和肋骨的伤需要六周左右才能痊愈，而手腕要花八周之久。要是他老是乱动它的话，需要的时间可能还要更长。不过他一只手也能过活。他从前又不是没有过。只不过这意味着，接下来五周的时间，他干啥事儿都只能用右手的指头尖儿...<br/><br/>加文叹口气，把刮胡刀丢到了洗脸池，走了出去。都过去八分钟了，他真希望终结者已经明白了他的暗示然后走人了。<br/><br/>他没有。仿生人端端正正地站在加文的屋门口，从容不迫得差点儿把他吓出心脏病来。<br/><br/>“操！”加文吼了一嗓子，朝后趔趄了一下。胸口火烧火燎得让他直抽冷气。“你他妈就看不出别人眼色吗？”<br/><br/>“你没有给我眼色。你只是离开了，”RK900的手板在身后，简明扼要地陈述道。<br/><br/>“是啊，废话，”加文咕哝着，肩膀撞了下经过的仿生人，然后走到了沙发捡起了他的手机。“那是人被一根筋仿生人威胁时的本能反应。不是那就是朝脸上揍一拳。”<br/><br/>他回头瞄了眼那仿生人，然而他刚准备脱口而出的谩骂却被仿生人现在脸上的表情浇熄了。RK900的三色灯转着红黄的圈儿，整个身体都僵住了，脸上突然生出了像是吃惊和意外的表情，眼睛睁得大大的，眉毛挑得老高，嘴巴微张。他朝边上瞥了一眼，然后又扭头看向加文。他刚准备开口，就被加文举起的手打断了。<br/><br/>“你刚不是在威胁我，是吗？”<br/><br/>“是的，我不是。”<br/><br/>“你只是在告诉我你帮我搞定了弗勒。”<br/><br/>“是的。”<br/><br/>“......老天。你真的确实得好好学学。”<br/><br/>加文瘫在沙发上，闭上了眼睛然后深深地叹了口气。所以他现在不止欠RK900他的命，他还欠他一纸清白的记录，以及一句道歉。<br/><br/>“好吧，”他半叹道。光是说出口的时候他就已经开始后悔了。“去他妈的。我帮你行吧。反正我也没其他事可做。”<br/><br/>没有回应。加文睁开了他的眼睛，然后被吓了个哆嗦。RK900的脸就凑在他的面前。他在笑，他笑的样子简直太吓人了。<br/><br/>看来要想教好他，加文可真是任重而道远。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第一课：撒谎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当晚加文用他累了做借口糊弄过去了，一是因为他确实已经累了，二是因为，他真的是极其之不情愿。当老师这码子事儿是明日之加文需要操心的活计。昨夜之加文只想一头栽倒在沙发上，一边看着走猫步的模特们张牙舞爪地试图挠掉对方的眼睛，一边睡他个昏天黑地。<br/><br/>明日之加文并不欣赏昨夜之加文的决定。伴着他醒转的是满身的猫咪，一个落枕的伤上加伤的脖子，以及嘴巴里像是死了人的味道。他眨巴了几下眼睛，想要搞清楚到底是什么吵醒了他。根据从阳台透过的昏暗光芒判断，现在连他妈的太阳都没起床呢。被打扰到的老帽和艾西用软绵绵的喵呜声抗议着。然后他终于听清了，那是一阵不停的敲打声——不，是从他门口传来的敲门声。<br/><br/>加文动了动身体甩掉了老帽，但艾西依旧抱在他的脖颈上，把她开心的口水全都蹭在了他下巴的胡子里。不过她不是太重，也没有伤到他的脖子，他也就懒得管她了。<br/><br/>他小心翼翼地站了起来，然后朝着大门蹒跚而去。他心不在焉地揉了揉眼睛，结果差点儿没被石膏迷瞎了两颗眼珠子。他停在了门口，叹了口气，然后瞪向猫眼洞。<br/><br/><em>我的老天爷。</em><br/><br/>是那仿生人。他又回来了。回来’上课‘。他怎么就非得来找加文呢？加文可真的算不上是受欢迎的人物。<br/><br/>好几秒钟他一动不动，就瞪着猫眼洞里那张脸，想着要是他就这么悄没声的话，门口那活生生的噩梦会不会掉头走人。<br/><br/>“我知道你醒了，里德警探。我可以听到你的呼吸声。”<br/><br/>加文的左眼皮狠狠地跳了跳。他打开了大门。<br/><br/>“好吧教你第一课混球，别告诉别人你能听到他们呼吸。那是跟踪狂才会干的事儿。”<br/><br/>“了解，警探，”RK900如是说。他满脸认真地点着头，就像是正在脑子里打笔记似的。<br/><br/>加文呻吟着翻了个白眼儿，他让到了一旁，放那个会走路的电脑故障进了家门。<br/><br/>“还有，‘明天’的意思不是‘明天第一件事’。我要是那个意思，我会直接那么说。下次挑个正常人的时间过来。”<br/><br/>“什么是正常人的时间？”<br/><br/>“我哪知道。九点，十点大概？周末的话十一点。”<br/><br/>RK900一边思考着加文的话，一边跟着他走到了厨房。加文用余光瞄着他，顺便从媞娜送的果篮里随手捡了个苹果。他一屁股坐在了厨房岛旁，小心着动作不会甩掉他的猫咪围脖，然后咬了一大口苹果。<br/><br/>“我一般都是七点前去工作。这样的时间安排对于助益我的效率并不实用。”<br/><br/>“那就等下了班再来不行么，傻屌，”加文咕哝道。他又咬了口苹果，果汁一路淌到了石膏板和他手的缝隙里面。他不由地瑟缩了下。妈的。等它干了可绝对会有他受的。<br/><br/>“...抱歉，警探。我只是迫不及待想要尽快开始我们的课程。”<br/><br/>加文从他的夹板上抬起头，瞥向RK900那张标标准准的便秘样的扑克脸。<br/><br/>“可不是么，一眼就能看出来，”他拖着腔调挤兑道。“行吧，你他妈到底想从我这儿学啥呢？我可算不上是什么社交精英你知道么。”<br/><br/>“我知道。”<br/><br/>加文的眼皮又跳了跳，他啥话也没说。不幸的是，RK900将这当做了让他继续说下去的默许。<br/><br/>“我相信如果我能够与你进行社交的话，那么之后不管是面对谁我都可以了。”<br/><br/><em>...妈的这傻逼是什么毛病！</em><br/><br/>“你他妈说啥玩意儿？！”<br/><br/>他尖锐的语气激得艾西不爽地喵呜了一声，然后从他的脖子跳到了地上。加文理也没理她。<br/><br/>“你的心跳频率和泌汗频率有着显著提高。我道歉，警探，我是说了什么令你生气的话了吗？”<br/><br/>加文难以置信地瞪着RK900，脸上的怒气渐渐消去变作了惊奇。<br/><br/>“好吧，这样，”加文咬着牙，深深地、长长地吸了一口气稍稍冷静了些。“把这个加到第一课里：别告诉别人他们的身体怎么怎么样。那太变态了，谁也不想听到。我也不想听到。而且，你不应该告诉我是，我是最难交往的人，那样不，呃，’礼貌’，”他将苹果放在了吊带臂弯里，然后用空出来的右手在半空打了个引号。说实话他的动作有些多余。光是他语气里的唾弃就已经足够表达他对于所谓礼貌的看法了。<br/><br/>RK900微微地侧了侧头，眉毛皱起微不可查的一丝。“我只是在说实话。”<br/><br/>“你用不着——噁。这样，今天真正的课程：撒谎。去上班去，然后找个人妈的撒上一个谎，同时别被捉到。”<br/><br/>“...那好吧，”RK900如是说。他煞有介事地点着脑袋，转过身，屁也没放一个，一扭头走出了加文的公寓。<br/><br/>加文瞪着他的背影，下巴都惊得快合不上了。<br/><br/>可真他妈是个人才！<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>加文剩下的早晨很平淡，下午也别无二般。他没刮胡子，不过他倒是想办法试着用牙外加稍微用了用他的左手，把保鲜膜包在了石膏板外面然后冲了个澡。那感觉既爽又不爽。他确实把自己拾掇得稍微干净了些，但他没法好好洗一洗头，也总是忘记自己受伤的四肢，总是不小心会碰到浴室的墙。操他妈，他真希望他有个浴缸。<br/><br/>这事儿忙完了，他看了下表，然后意识到他在里面花了才整整四十分钟。现在才是早上七他妈的点半，他却已经醒了。而且他知道他是没法再睡着的了。<br/><br/>还有啥能做的事？他没法打电动，因为手。他没法做饭也没法打扫，因为，再说一次，手。<br/><br/>他最后决定发短信和媞娜聊天，问她有没有想他。他本来以为的回应会是什么蠢笑话，他这么了解她。然而，她发过来的却是整整五页长篇大论骂他是个蠢蛋批评他不懂得照顾好自己。最后，她说她当然很想他啊。<br/><br/>亲亲好媞娜。<br/><br/>然后的短信就轻松多了，媞娜为他更新了办公室最新的八卦，一边还跟他讲着老掉牙的笑话。不幸的是这只持续了一个小时，媞娜要是再不放下手机的话可就会惹来麻烦了。<br/><br/>现在是九点三十。别无他事可做，加文最后终于屈服在了不可避免的命运之下。他打开了电视，开始了搜寻起码能看过眼的日间节目的漫漫长路。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>等到夜晚终于到来，加文已经满肚子装的都是商业宣传片、脱口秀和垃圾电视剧重播了。听到RK900那傻逼的咣咣咣的敲门声传来时他甚至都不觉得生气。起码有事情可做了。<br/><br/>他打开大门，准备好的讥讽嘲笑还没冒出口，就被仿生人脸上那副凄惨悲苦的表情打断了。<br/><br/>加文不确定他是怎么知道的。那张扑克脸依旧板得像是便秘，但那双眼睛或许比平常稍稍睁大了些，可能嘴唇隐隐约约也有些哆嗦。不过三色灯转着的黄色和红色是主要线索。<br/><br/>“天。你他妈这是咋了？”<br/><br/>“我任务失败了。”<br/><br/>空气一阵停顿，加文抬头望天，看着门框顶和天花板，在脑子里质问’为什么是我？为什么非得是我来料理这码子事？’不过他什么也没说。他已经认命了。他现在只能老老实实地去对付这个救了他命的不中用的仿生人。<br/><br/>“进来吧，”他叹了口气，扭头领着他到了厨房岛旁。他朝对面的椅子挥挥手示意。RK900瘫坐在了上面，然后立马又坐直了。就像是屁股里塞了根儿直尺似的。<br/><br/>“好吧，”加文也坐下了，一边小心地看着他，一边抓过半瓶苏打水。那水又寡淡又恶心，不过他还是喝了。“怎么个情况？”<br/><br/>“我尝试了向安德森副队撒谎。他的反应不容乐观。”<br/><br/>“我操，”加文的眉毛一挑老高。“敢去找汉克你可真屌。”<br/><br/>RK900的脑袋侧了侧，然后加文就知道了。用不着他开口，加文就是知道，他接下来要说什么。<br/><br/>“你敢和我掰扯你的屌试试，”加文抢在前面开口了。他冲仿生人举起一只手，就像是在用它抵挡即将袭来的过多信息。“记得我之前说的。你不用总是说实话的。和我说说，你和他说啥了？”<br/><br/>“我和他说，我并不讨厌他衬衣那多姿多彩的色泽搭配。”<br/><br/>加文被水呛到了。幸好他高瞻远瞩，只一小口一小口地抿。但它还是全喷到了RK900的脸上，那脸冲他摆出了个唾弃的表情。<br/><br/>加文拍着他的胸口，就算肋骨火烧火燎地疼，他还是笑得像是个疯子。不管是形象还是行为。他的下巴松松垮垮地塌拉着，头仰在身后，一边还吭哧吭哧地不时大笑一声。<br/><br/>“噢天，哈，你就不能提前警告一下？”<br/><br/>“你为什么在笑？我都是按照你的指导做的，但却使情况变得更糟了。副队对我很是生气，”仿生人抱怨道，他用袖子擦了擦脸，然后皱着眉头看向他那身傻帽儿白色外套的胳膊上新添的一滩水渍。<br/><br/>加文的笑淡了。“好吧白痴，这么蠢的谎他听不出来才有鬼了呢。你难道从没有因为案子撒谎的时候吗？”<br/><br/>“有。”<br/><br/>“被人听出来过？”<br/><br/>“没有。”<br/><br/>“那不就结了？用用你那老天给的代码，顺溜地把谎撒起来。”<br/><br/>RK900皱着眉头。它好像是他第二喜欢的表情，除了面无表情外。<br/><br/>“我的代码并不是你的神给的。我的代码是模控生命的工程师编写的。为了防止任何可能的异常化歧变，我只有在办案时才能获取它的部分使用权。在康纳之后，模控生命并不想赋予我除案件之外场合的社交能力，更别说撒谎了。”<br/><br/>哎呦。这话让加文彻底笑不出来了。操他妈的模控生命。他可以腆着脸说这是仿生人该，说公司做的是对的，仿生人不该交朋友，也不该有选择撒谎与否的权利...但...加文没法自欺其人。<br/><br/>模控生命，真是群小逼。<br/><br/>当然了，这些话加文一句也没说出口。在他的心里，他已经和那仿生人足够友好了。他不想要RK900觉得他开始变得软化，只因为他对他有那么一丢丢的同情。于是，加文只是拧了拧鼻子耸了耸肩。<br/><br/>“好吧，行吧。但你没有什么学习的代码或者别的啥么？你可以学着去撒谎啊。”<br/><br/>“是的。我可以学习，警探。正因如此，我才向你请求教学，”RK900慢吞吞地说道，就像是在冲一个傻子解释草为什么是绿的。<br/><br/>“随你说，机灵鬼，”加文翻了个白眼儿，他才不会承认RK900说的其实没错呢。确实，加文没教他要如何撒谎，他只是交代完任务就把他打发走了。而且，说真的，要不是加文真的好他妈无聊的话，他这回也同样会随便把他打发走的。<br/><br/>要是他准备帮一帮这个白痴的话，何不顺便从中压榨出些许乐趣。<br/><br/>“微波炉下面第一层抽屉，有副扑克。拿过来。噢再顺手帮我拿瓶啤酒。”<br/><br/>“你要干什么？”RK900纹丝不动，他坐在原地皱着眉头。他可能不开心被人发配去做杂活。加文可以理解，所以他才没对这个问题大呼小叫。正相反，他挤眉弄眼地笑了。<br/><br/>“我们要练一练你的扑克脸。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>RK900的扑克玩得烂爆了。要不是他简直菜得可悲的话，还真挺搞笑的。<br/><br/>不对等下。管它可不可悲，就是很搞笑。<br/><br/>加文又抛下一副同花顺，一点儿都不掩饰他脸上的嘲笑。<br/><br/>“这游戏并不符合任何我在网上寻找到的规则，”RK900陈述，他瞪着桌上在他面前摊开的牌型。他们倒没有赌什么。加文穷得没钱，RK900身上也没带。<br/><br/>“这是加文杂交版，算是德州和捉鳖还有鬼知道啥玩意儿的混合。我小时候和我爷爷奶奶玩的，”加文已经被胜利熏得陶陶然，都懒得在意他现在表现得有多亲切。“别一副酸溜溜输不起的样子啦。”<br/><br/>（他是表现得亲切，又不是表现得友好）<br/><br/>“我没有。我只是在陈述它在规则上的差异。”<br/><br/>“嗯哼。你琢磨明白我是怎么一直赢的了吗？”加文又洗了一副新牌。<br/><br/>“...没有。这不合逻辑。我这五轮一直在保持面无表情。你是怎么知道什么时候该弃牌的？”<br/><br/>因为加文出老千了。不过这话他可没打算说出口。RK900只能靠自己搞清楚了。于是加文半真半假地说。<br/><br/>“撒谎要的并不是’面无表情’，”加文咧着嘴笑着，他点了点他那略微有点儿歪的鼻子尖儿，然后低下头开始分发新一轮的牌。“因为那样的话别人一眼就能看出你在撒谎。而且人看的不只是你的脸；你的身体动作更不容易隐瞒你的真实想法。你需要的是分散他们的注意，给他们表演。”<br/><br/>加文停顿了一下，他重重地皱起了眉毛，舌头啧啧，轻轻哼了一声。<br/><br/>“只要你的表演足够，他们就不会知道你砸吧嘴是因为牌烂还是因为你在假装牌烂还是因为你在假装假装牌烂。”<br/><br/>“...这实在令人费解。”<br/><br/>加文从他的牌里抬起头瞄了他一眼，然后得意地笑了。“欢迎来到谎言的世界。你会习惯的。”<br/><br/>加文没注意到RK900听了这话后紧绷的嘴唇微微的舒缓。他正忙着只用一只手倒换手里的牌一边在脑子里想着怎么安排策略呢。<br/><br/>不过加文只是手腾不出来，嘴巴可没闲着。他开开心心地列举着RK900搞砸的地方：这活计出乎意料地令人放松，所以他一开口就说了个不停。<br/><br/>“你看，你找汉克去撒谎，错就错在，他是个天生的骗子。你太明显了，你得说’你喜欢他的衬衫’而不是’你不讨厌他的衬衫’。你那话他一听就起疑了，”加文指着RK900的胸口，RK900的视线瞥向他的动作。这动作为他赢得的时间刚刚好足够他偷偷把一张烂牌放回到牌堆顶。然后他倾过身，把牌堆推向了RK900。“不过那家伙疑心病重得妈的不管说啥都一样。有点职业病的感觉。你需要的是选个简单点儿的目标，不那么坏脾气的，然后把你该摆的表情摆出来。我敢打包票撒谎的时候你那张脸绝对是面无表情的死人样。”<br/><br/>“那你推荐谁呢？”<br/><br/>“哈，没否认是吧？你确实是张死人脸，”加文噗嗤笑了一声，他抬起头，然后翻了个白眼儿。那张死人脸正面无表情地看着他呢。“记得，感情。你需要有感情，越令人迷惑越好。”<br/><br/>RK900思索了一会儿，然后突然咧出一个微笑。那笑又诡异又吓人，白生生的牙全露在外面。但这起码算是个开始，所以加文什么也没评价，只是视线避开了那张脸然后打了个呼哨。<br/><br/>“总之。我觉得你从康纳开始应该比较保险。那家伙想要被人喜欢，他很有可能会相信你评价他好看的谎言。”<br/><br/>“我不认同。RK800装配了精密的谎言侦测驱动，随时可以开启。我不管撒什么谎他都会一眼看穿。”<br/><br/>“呃，或许。不过测谎仪也不是那么了不起。它们也能被糊弄过去。法庭是不会取信它们的结果的你知道么。而且，我说了，他希望能被人喜欢，所以他更有可能相信你。”<br/><br/>RK900哼了一声。加文又抬头看向他。他这回没在笑了，但他也不是面无表情。他的眉间有那么微微一丝皱纹。<br/><br/><em>他在学习呢。不过他还有很长的路要走。</em><br/><br/>是时候加把火分散他的注意力了。<br/><br/>“所以，RK900是吧...”<br/><br/>RK900歪了歪脑袋，但却还在看着他的牌，而不是加文。<em>真是只菜鸟。</em><br/><br/>“你没有名字吗，像康纳那样？”<br/><br/>“我的名字就是康纳，不过我认为如果我在工作场合使用和RK800单元相同的名字的话会引起很大程度的混乱。”<br/><br/>加文眨巴了一下眼睛，注意力被这小八卦分散开了一瞬。<br/><br/>“哼，”他低头看向他的牌，调换着手里的牌形，装模作样地轻轻皱起了眉头。“那你该给自己想个名字。更能让别人把你当成是个人，而不是机器。就算是个外号也行。”<br/><br/>“外号？”<br/><br/>“是啊。RK九百型太拗口了。比如光用字母也可以，比如RK，或者九。”加文放下牌，空出手来嘬了口啤酒。<br/><br/>RK900抬头看向他。低下头看了看牌，然后又抬起头看着他。他依旧微微皱着眉头。和之前的面无表情相比简直是长足的进步，不过要是想入加文的眼的话，他得选个更好点儿的。很明显，他的注意力被分散了。<br/><br/>“...我相信你在试图分散我的注意，警探。”<br/><br/>“而且我成功了，”加文挤眉弄眼地笑着摊开了手中的牌。RK900瞪着它们，眼珠子睁得溜圆，然后他弃牌了。“再来一轮儿？”<br/><br/>“...好。谢谢。”<br/><br/>最后，RK900还是想办法扳回了一局。那是倒数第二局。加文说那是他走运，但RK900只是咧着嘴巴冲他摇头。<br/><br/>“悪。好吧，第二课得教你怎么微笑。在我们搞定前千万别再做那个表情。”<br/><br/>RK900又露出一个微笑。加文翻了个白眼儿。<br/><br/>在那后不久，加文的哈欠就开始连天了。正玩到一半的RK900突然停了下来，他注意到了刚打完长长一个哈欠的加文的手正不由自主地抽抽。<br/><br/>“晚安，里德警探。我们明天再见。”<br/><br/>“记得别再一大清早天没亮就过来了，”加文意有所指地瞪了他一眼，可惜他实在太累了一点儿威力都没有。<br/><br/>“不会，我记得。明天是星期六。我会在十一点过来。暂且别过，警探。”<br/><br/>加文翻了个白眼儿，但啥也没说。他只是静静地看着RK900从椅子上站了起来，冲他点点头然后走了。临走前还轻轻阖上了身后的大门。<br/><br/>所以...这真的发生了。<br/><br/>加文和个仿生人玩了一整晚扑克。他这辈子都不会料到他竟然会有今天。放到半年前，他光是脑子里生出这想法估计都要揍自己两拳。妈的，或许放到一周前他也会是一样的反应。但现在嘛...好吧。说真的，现在看来，事情的进展并没有他预期的那么糟糕。<br/><br/>真奇怪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第二课：微笑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>RK900不懂得何为私人界限且配备有溜门撬锁的技能。心脏病被吓出来了，广罗大众被骚扰了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加文爱他的床，这是不可否认也不容争辩的事实。他爱它的软弹，爱他的被子仿如一团毛茸茸的云朵，爱它只在两步外，一进卧室门就可以倒在上面。它又大又气派，把他的卧室塞得满满当当的，他可以像是只缺了条腿的海星一样瘫在上面。要是他是谈婚论嫁的类型的话，他老早以前就会向它求婚了。事实上，他一直保持着与它之间稳定互惠的关系...大部分时候。<br/><br/>譬如，昨天晚上他就没睡好。他以为他能睡好的。加文一开始把自己埋到被子和毯子里的时候心情还挺不赖的。他甚至没过十分钟就睡着了，创下了新纪录。唯一的问题是，他忘了吃他的止痛药了。<br/><br/>等下，实际上，不对。那不是唯一的问题。还有个小麻烦是，他的潜意识还没意识到他现在这副半死不活的德行，它决定要趁他睡觉时让他的身体翻个身趴在了床上。他一下就醒了，被硌到的锁骨和肋骨火辣辣地，让他不由得痛哼。再然后，他就再怎么也睡不着了。直到早晨五点，他才迷糊过去。而这也是，他现在两耳不闻窗外事、太阳都晒屁股了还一心一意躺在床上呼呼大睡的原因。<br/><br/>“...警探。”<br/><br/>加文的鼻子微微皱了皱，他轻轻打了声呼儿。<br/><br/>“里德警探。”<br/><br/>他咂巴了一下嘴巴，把头转到了另一头，远离了那烦人的声音。他是忘关电视了吗？<br/><br/>“里德警探！”<br/><br/>加文啪地睁开了眼睛。他看着天花板。那天花板长了眼睛。<br/><br/>“呜哇！”<br/><br/>RK900及时退开了，差一点儿就和弹起来的加文撞到一起。<br/><br/>“你——我——妈的干啥呢？！”<br/><br/>“我很抱歉把你叫醒了警探但现在距离你昨日明确的时间已经过去一分钟了。”<br/><br/>加文瞪着他，嘴巴张开又合上，像是在看疯子，。<br/><br/>“从我屋里滚出去！”加文怒吼。他的脑袋终于足够清醒了，意识到这并不是什么荒唐的梦境。没错，那疯狂仿生人确实闯到他家里来了。<br/><br/>RK900反应了一下，三色灯闪着黄光。他点点头，整了整他那傻逼的高得过头的外衣领子然后干净利落地走出了卧室。<br/><br/><em>我的老天呐。妈的干啥玩意儿？！干啥玩意儿？！</em><br/><br/>时间一秒一秒过去，加文一开始的震惊开始逐渐消散，取而代之的是深深地愤怒。<br/><br/><strong><em>他。妈逼的。想干啥玩意儿。</em></strong><br/><br/>加文骂骂咧咧地一把掀开被子，痛得不停嘶着凉气。剧烈的动作让他的胸口一阵阵地发疼。但这并没能阻止他狂风暴雨般一巴掌把卧室门推开。<br/><br/>“你他妈的有啥毛病啊，傻逼？！”加文恶狠狠地痛骂，他冲到RK900面前，伸出根指头点着他的胸前。RK900纹丝未动。他只是低着头看着加文，那张蠢脸面无表情地回答。<br/><br/>“我没有毛病。”<br/><br/>“你他妈有！你凭啥觉得你能就这么闯到我家里来啊？”<br/><br/>“...我没有闯进来。我破解了门锁。我没想到你会对此这般反对。”<br/><br/>加文突然一下子卡壳了。他叫唤吵嚷痛骂了一通，口齿不清地连自己都不知道骂了什么。就算他说了些话，那话也是夹杂在谩骂与怒吼中让人无从分辨。花了一分多钟他才重拾正常说话的能力：<br/><br/>“你他妈到底是怎么觉得我会同意个像你这种塑料混球像这样偷偷摸摸不告而入的啊？“<br/><br/>RK900低下头，三色灯闪着黄光。”我听闻康纳曾对安德森副队如此。而他并未为之生气。”<br/><br/>“是么？人家俩那是朋友！咱俩不是！你他妈以后再敢这样试试！”<br/><br/>接踵而至的是一阵长长的沉默。RK900低头看着加文，眼睛一眨不眨，什么话也没说，什么动作也没有。而加文，他放下了他戳在仿生人胸前的指头，火辣辣的怒视慢慢褪作了有些犹疑的怒视。<br/><br/>“...当然，里德警探。我道歉。”<br/><br/>加文又用眼睛剜了他一会儿，但他已经失了兴致了。他现在只觉得累。他抓了把脸然后叹了口气，从仿生人的跟前退开了。<br/><br/>“随便吧。就，别。下次等着，”他转过身，步履蹒跚地朝他的卧室走去。<br/><br/>“我是不是——我如果呆在这里的话合适吗？”<br/><br/>加文的脚步停下了。这是他自从认识这仿生人以来头一次，遇到他说话竟然会磕巴。<br/><br/>“...反正你过会儿肯定还会回来。咱赶紧对付过去吧，“加文叹息一声。”反正我也有事儿要办。你差点儿没把我的屎吓出来，可不能就这么算了。”<br/><br/>“当然了，警探。能予以协助我乐意至极，”仿生人这回的声音更沉着了些。加文嗤笑着，模仿着仿生人那傻逼的语气。<br/><br/><em>“‘当然啦，警探’。‘乐意至极。’”</em><br/><br/>真他妈扯蛋。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>RK900是个变态的小傻逼，但加文必须得承认：他还真挺会开车的。<br/><br/>才怪。<br/><br/>“哇哦，慢点儿，我觉得那老奶奶刚超了咱的车！“加文挥舞着右手高呼，装出一副急切的样子嘲弄道。不管是因为今天这整个一早上，还是因为RK900没允许他开车的事实，他的心情可不咋地。仿生人从他的口袋里摸走了他的车钥匙，冷酷无情地解释说如果由他亲自驾驶的话发生严重交通事故的可能性高达90%。坏心情和加文相性不佳，如若混合的话结果通常是牙尖嘴利的讽刺。<br/><br/>RK900瞥了一圈儿四周，寻找着加文口中的那位老奶奶。然后他朝加文轻轻皱了皱眉。“你在撒谎：我们就近并无正在驾驶的年长女性。”<br/><br/>“当然没有。她年前就把咱甩在尾气后面了，”加文骂了一声。RK900皱着眉头看着他，于是他又翻了个白眼儿。“我那是开玩笑。就像是讽刺？想起来没？”<br/><br/>“我知道什么是讽刺。我只是不觉得你的陈述值得发笑，”RK900回嘴道。他又扭过头看向前方的道路。四周景物掠过，慢得还不如只蜗牛。<br/><br/>“...看来第二课要教你何为幽默感了，”加文扭过头瞪着车窗说。<br/><br/>“你说你今天要教我怎么微笑的，里德警探。”<br/><br/>“哦，对，”加文差点儿忘了。他转过头，上下打量着RK900。“那好吧，拿出你最好的活儿让我瞅瞅。”<br/><br/>RK900并未立即回应，他等到他们停在了一个红灯面前才扭过头看向副驾驶的位置朝加文电射出一个微笑。<br/><br/>“悪。好吧。别。除非你想吓死别人。”<br/><br/>“有什么不对吗？微笑的定义是嘴角向上弯曲，露出牙齿。”<br/><br/>“又不是让你把牙全都露出来。你就像是只鲨鱼，大错特错。”<br/><br/>RK900思索了一下，然后又试了一次。<br/><br/>然后加文噗地爆笑出声。他捂着他的胸口，一副要死要活的样子说不上到底是开心还是痛苦。“诶哟！哈哈哈。诶哟！不是——不是只露门牙你——哈——你个傻子。”<br/><br/>RK900开动了汽车，毫不含蓄地一眼都不去看正邋里邋遢地笑着的加文。<br/><br/>“那有什么毛病吗？”<br/><br/>“你他妈看上去就像是只兔子。RK900仿生人型兔！哈哈哈！”<br/><br/>RK900对此并未回应，他潇洒利落地一摆方向盘将车停靠到了免费停车场的车位里，都不用倒车调整。<br/><br/>哼，要是加文能让他开快点儿的话，他这司机应该还不会太过差劲。他扭过身正打算说这话（另加以额外的侮辱和挤兑作为修饰免得他的样子太过’友好’），却注意到了RK900的动作。他正盯着加文的嘴唇，看着他嘴边眼角那尚未完全散去的笑意，然后回给他一个微笑。当然了，它要比他前两次的尝试好得多，但不知怎的，它的感觉还是不对。他笑的样子又像是在得意，又像是在怒——你给我等下。<br/><br/>“你他妈是在学我的笑吗？”<br/><br/>“有用吗？”<br/><br/>“不。别学我。太怪了。”<br/><br/>笑一下没了。RK900烦躁地轻吐了一口气。“那你建议如何？”<br/><br/>“我’建议’我们下车。我去买我的东西你去——对，你去学人去。别学我就行。”<br/><br/>RK900眨着眼睛，歪着头看着他。加文叹了口气，挣扎着出了车，朝RK900挥手示意跟上。<br/><br/>“真不难，你就路边儿找个椅子坐下，然后看别人就行。不过别太明显。别盯着人家一直猛瞧，不然他们会发现你是个变态的。”<br/><br/>“你要去何处？”变态如是问。<br/><br/>“地名，管好你的事儿。”<br/><br/>又是一个皱眉。加文无视了它。<br/><br/>“一个小时后，前面那家咖啡馆碰面。午餐你买。”<br/><br/>“你不需要任何协助吗？”<br/><br/>唔，说实话，加文确实需要协助。他得买一大堆容易开的猫食，家里那些罐装的玩意儿他是打不开的了。而且他还得屯点儿方便吃的速食。他还需要人帮忙够高处的架子，帮忙装东西，提溜那些袋子。加文需要很多。但他要是会承认的话那才是活见鬼。<br/><br/>“哎呦喂，真贴心。不。好了赶紧滚。”<br/><br/>说完，加文扭过头，风也似的朝商场走了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>一个小时又半个钟头后，加文一瘸一拐跌跌撞撞地进了咖啡店，冒了一身的冷汗蛰得他发痒。就算右胳膊石膏板上挂了一溜购物袋，灰头土脸面色蜡黄，他还是尽全力摆出了一副没事人的模样。<br/><br/>感谢妈的RK900给他找了个离大门近的座儿。要是光只有他的话，他可能光是看一眼那餐馆里密密麻麻的人群里就直接掉头走人了。加文不想走人。他想要咖啡。他现在对于咖啡因的需求，甚过鱼水。他的两个招子直直奔着RK900去了，仿生人的面前摆着个汉堡，还有一杯冷了的黑色万灵剂。<br/><br/>“感谢上帝，”加文如是说。他撂下手里的袋子，一把抓过咖啡杯，连声好都没问。<br/><br/>“你好里德警探，你的任务进行得顺利吗？”RK900问道。他那一贯的机器人的腔调比平时稍稍上扬了那么一丝。加文无视了这个细节以及他的问题，他正忙着尝试用人类最快的速度在最短的时间内干掉手里的咖啡呢。<br/><br/>眼角余光中，加文注意到RK900的头正微微侧向一旁，低头看着散了满地的购物袋。加文现在才不在乎呢。他坐在椅子上，两腿叉开担在桌子两侧，倚着靠背瘫坐着，一刻未停地灌着他的咖啡。小桌对面，RK900看着他，衣着崭新光鲜亮丽，坐得笔直挺拔，双手交握于腿上，和加文相比仿佛白天和黑夜。<br/><br/>RK900清了清喉咙。仿生人并没有清嗓子的需求，但他估计是见过别的人类会用这个动作吸引他人的注意。它可没在加文的身上奏效，加文依旧无视了他。于是他张嘴开口了。<br/><br/>“如果你在开启猫食罐头时存在困难的话，能予以协助我乐意至极。”<br/><br/>加文停住了。他放下了半空的杯子，用手臂上裹着的石膏抹了抹嘴。他看着RK900，眼睛眯着思考着。<br/><br/>“我还可以协助你准备一些更有营养的食物供你所需。”<br/><br/>加文思考的表情淡去了。<br/><br/>“我没事，”加文撒谎道。<br/><br/>加文·里德才不是没事呢。他的脑袋痛得要死，手腕酸疼。之前在超市他被个小兔崽子撞了一下摔倒了，结果他的胸口到现在还是火辣辣的疼。真的，他就该网购才对。但那样的话，他没法试试它们到底能不能一只手用。亲自来要容易得多。而且，他想赶在他的流浪汉式胡子长得过于难以入眼前出门转转。<br/><br/>RK900在盯着他，眼珠子梭巡着加文一板一眼的表情就像是在分辨他是不是在骗人。是时候分散他的注意力了。<br/><br/>“所以，你的微笑找得怎么样了？”加文一只手鼓捣着想打开汉堡盒。<br/><br/>干扰成功了！RK900停下了搜索加文表情的视线，低头看向自己的大腿。<br/><br/>“我的记忆存储中新增了超过六十种不同的微笑，”他说。“然而，尽管我遵循了你的指导没有盯着他们看，但是还是有许多人类不赞同我对他们的观察。”<br/><br/>而加文，他现在已经有些了解RK900那说啥都当真的个性了，他板起脸来看着那仿生人。“可不咋地。给我演示演示，你是咋看他们的。”<br/><br/>RK900直了直他已经挺得够支棱的腰板，然后看向屋子四周...左边，然后是右边，然后又转向左边。<br/><br/>“你那脑袋动得像是只监控探头，”加文难以置信地看着他。“你为啥脑袋动得像是只监控探头啊？你平常也不这样啊。”<br/><br/>RK900正准备回答，加文举起手打断了他。他懒得听他的解释，他对仿生人到底是出于什么愚蠢的原因才做出如此愚蠢的行为不感兴趣。<br/><br/>“看我，”加文说完，然后靠在椅背上，看着空气。<br/><br/>“你哪里也没看。”<br/><br/>“等会儿急啥，”然后加文看了眼不远处从椅子上站起来的某人，看了他一会儿然后又移开了视线。“人本能会看向动作和声响。只要你脸上挂上一副无聊的表情，身体放松。然后，好啦，你就可以悄没声地进入监视模式了。”<br/><br/>加文假装叹了口气然后又看向了别处。然后，他顿住了，有人在回视他。<br/><br/>“...你为什么停止了你的动作？”RK900问。他的声音打断了出神的加文，他的视线从不远处回视他的女人身上转开了。<br/><br/>“呃，有人在看我，”加文挠了挠后脖颈，咕哝道。<br/><br/>RK900看向那女人坐的方向。加文跟着他一同看去。她满头金发，个子高挑，鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，手里拿着一本电子书。并不是加文通常的款，但确实非常漂亮。要不是他现在浑身打满了绷带，身边儿还跟着个社交无能的仿生人的话，加文可能还真会去试试他的运气。说实话，加文的确是真的没感兴趣。再说，就凭他现在这副粗糙的模样她还要瞄他的话，她指不定喜欢啥怪里怪气的把式呢。加文移开了视线，然后不那么温柔地在桌子底下踢了RK900一脚。<br/><br/>“别看了傻子。她会以为咱在聊她呢。”<br/><br/>“但我们就是在聊她啊，”RK900说，但他还是顺从了加文的命令。<br/><br/>加文的回答是把他的手扶在他的额头上。<br/><br/>“诶哟，”他痛呼一声，放下了手。没错，他今天的手腕已经不能再用了。妈的他都不知道过一阵他要怎么把这么一大堆袋子弄回他车里去。（而且不，他才不会要RK900帮忙呢。）他抛下了这缕思绪，然后专注在了当前；这令人羞愧得无地自容的当前。“她不过是在打量我。你等着，再过几分钟她还会再看过来。你学我刚才那样看着空气，你等会儿就能看见。”<br/><br/>RK900的脊梁微微放松了那么一丢丢，他调整了下椅子的角度朝向那女人，然后模仿起了加文之前的动作。<br/><br/><em>学得很快，</em>加文想。他抓起刚才的汉堡咬了一口。<em>鸡肉和牛油果哈？还不赖。</em>加文漫不经心地想着RK900是怎么知道他的口味的，然后立马刹住了这段思绪。他决定他不想知道，也永远都不会去询问。<br/><br/>“你是正确的，”加文吃着他的汉堡。几分钟后，RK900开口了。“...她为什么要这么做？”<br/><br/>加文的咀嚼停住了，他生无可恋地看向空气...不。才不。要加文来给RK900解释这玩意儿才是真的没门儿。他要是开始和RK900聊关于调情的种种的话，那RK900绝对会要加文教他怎么调情。而那，那对加文来说可真的太过头了。而且，这和教他如何表现得友善可不是一码事，他才不会去教那仿生人去和别人伪装出一段感情作为练习呢妈的醒醒吧。<br/><br/>话说回来，他为啥非得和这仿生人较上劲了呢？...哦对。它救了他的狗命——他，救了加文的狗命，出于他自己那无聊的个人意愿...<br/><br/>“不为啥，”他轻轻嘟哝着回答了九百的问题，然后把汉堡塞到嘴里咬了一大口。“你要给我见识见识那些个微笑还是想咋？”<br/><br/>看着加文这副吃相，RK900的眼皮抽了抽。他盯着那条混合了面包和鸡肉的食物坨从加文嘴里掉到桌子边缘的优美曲线。<br/><br/>“不是啦，那不是微笑。那更像是鬼脸，”加文的嘴巴鼓鼓囊囊满满当当的，却还不忘一边继续往里塞着一边开口道。RK900的表情维持了一会儿，然后开始慢慢地一个接一个地展示着他所收集到的微笑。<br/><br/>“不对，”这是加文对于头两个的评价。<br/><br/>“不，”这是第三个和第六个。<br/><br/>第四个和第八个获得的回应非同凡响：“天，可别。”<br/><br/>等到第十四个的时候，加文都快要忍不住发笑了。“那可真他妈太吓人了，你是从个孩子那儿学来的吧？”<br/><br/>最后是第十八个证明了自己。那是个含而不露的微笑，右颊缀着枚浅浅的酒窝。那是他从一个坐在长椅上抬头欣赏晴日之下如洗碧空的老奶奶那儿学来的。只不过，RK900看的不是天空。他看的是加文。<br/><br/>“呃，这个还不赖，”加文说。他慌忙地避开了和仿生人的对视，清了清喉咙。“你继续努力。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第三课：名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加文过度思考。纸牌游戏已玩。RK900选择了一个名字。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>倒不是因为RK900每天都会过来。要真是那样的话，加文非得发疯不可。但倒也不是说RK900，为争取更频繁的拜访而进行了极他妈其努力的奋斗争取的他，会在乎加文发不发疯。<br/><br/>问题的根源是，媞娜总是想来看他。而他就算是天塌下来，就算是下地狱，也绝不可能去向媞娜解释清楚他“为人师”这码子事。至少，是在不尊严扫地的情况下向她解释。他还挺喜欢他的尊严的。那是他现在仅余的玩意儿了。<br/><br/>也正是基于这两个原因，加文不光无视了RK900务实地提出要帮忙给他打扫公寓的提议，并且用花言巧语把问他最近过得还好吗的媞娜骗了个团团转。猫咪们没出事，公寓没着火，这对于加文来说就足够了。<br/><br/>但显然，这对媞娜来说还不够。她看了眼加文瘦得棱角分明的脸，然后眼泪嗒嗒地一把抱住了他，差点儿没把他撞翻在地。<br/><br/>她什么也没说，没说他的这副样子，也没说他公寓现在的状况。她就是这么好。但她确实给他留了一大堆用特百惠盒子打包的剩饭。唔，她说那都是剩饭。但就算是让RK900过来也能一眼看穿她的谎言。<br/><br/>那真的太令人尴尬了。你的好哥们儿一边咬牙切齿一边强撑着微笑，装作花是红的天是蓝的水是绿的一切都是好的。对加文来说，那几乎和用一把电钻将两只眼睛活生生剜出来的感觉相当。<br/><br/>自那之后他就再也没让她过来。他只敢给她发短信打电话，然后在每次她问他为啥不让她过去的时候满嘴跑火车。<br/><br/>RK900倒是没咬牙切齿。他没瑟缩也没有强装微笑（除了练习的时候）。就他的理解所知，尽管这种邋遢的生活方式令他反感，但对于人类来说它是正常的。而这，竟然让他的陪伴出乎意料地令加文放松，甚至让加文放松得解除了他对于RK900一周最多只能来三次的限制。<br/><br/>而且——虽然就算用把枪逼着，加文也绝不会承认这点——但，每晚的纸牌游戏开始变成某种约定俗成了。他甚至还会提前设置好电视上早就录好的《走猫步》和《底特律娇妻》，然后手里拿着（呃，指头里捏着）瓶啤酒坐在厨房餐台前等着。说起来，有一次RK900试着表达感情时，害得他连肚子上的缝线都笑崩了。<br/><br/>“我向你保证，那真的没这么搞笑，”RK900小小地翻了个白眼儿。加文很确定那小动作是从他这里学的。<br/><br/>“真的有，”加文笑得连气都喘不上了。“诶哟我的天。我真的不敢相信，布朗竟然把你当真了。”<br/><br/>“我可以保证，他确实相信我了。我并不认为我给人以喜欢说反话的印象。”<br/><br/>“‘不觉得’。你该说‘不觉得’，不是‘并不认为’，”加文纠正道。他放下牌，抓过了啤酒。“你的这些词都太高雅了。在这儿用不着。”<br/><br/>“那是为何，里德警探？”RK900问道。他稍稍放松靠向椅背一丝，正如加文曾经教导。<br/><br/>“因为我这人就是正经的反义词，”加文嗤了一声。他放下了啤酒瓶，又抄起了他的牌。“而且别叫我警探。我现在又没在探案，除了要分辨你那些幼稚的试图分散我注意力的尝试外。”<br/><br/>牌掩之下，RK900露出了一个微笑。只是个小小的微笑，众多加文之前认可过的之一。它让他的眼角生出了几丝人工的皱纹。但加文淡淡地看着它，却突然感觉有些不是滋味。不过，他决定专心在享受手里的啤酒和与人交谈的机会上。<br/><br/>“那么我要叫你什么呢？”RK900抓了一张新牌。<br/><br/>加文借着手里的牌挠了挠鼻梁，看向了别处。“我哪知道。里德？加文也行，偶尔。”<br/><br/>加文的视线又飘了回去。RK900现在的笑比刚才的热情多了。加文难以忍受地哼了口气，然后又抓了一张牌。<br/><br/><em>妈蛋，两张黑桃。怎么专挑现在来。</em><br/><br/>“...我已经决定我的名字了，加文。”<br/><br/>加文顿住了，他抬头看向对面的仿生人。天，听他的名字从那么大一只RK900的嘴里冒出来的感觉可实在太奇怪了。真他妈得亏仿生人叫他名字的时候已经不再笑了，不然加文真不知道他会作何反应。事实上，RK900的脸又回到了他默认的轻轻皱眉，等着加文的回应。<br/><br/>“哦是么？说来听听。”<br/><br/>RK900这回又换了一个新的微笑，这次的更加平淡，仅有眼角微弯。<br/><br/>“九百。”<br/><br/>加文侧过头思考了一下，然后轻轻哼了哼。“还不错。你是打算让别人叫你外号了？”<br/><br/>“不。我决定它就是我的名字。”<br/><br/>“啥？就九百？”<br/><br/>新命名的九百点点头。<br/><br/>加文叹了口气然后放下了手里的扑克。“你不能只用一个名字。九百可以做你的大名，但你还得再来一个。”<br/><br/>“为什么？”九百问。之前那一丝笑也消失了。“康纳就只有一个名字。”<br/><br/>“是啊，我要是他——感谢上帝我他妈不是——我就选个姓了。就比如，我刚才不是说你可以叫我加文么？我意思是，只能在这儿。在警局你还得叫我里德，因为那儿和这儿不一样。不带啤酒，更加正式。所以别人也应该用姓称呼你。至少是在你和他们都混到穿一条裤子之前；然后你就可以直呼他们的大名了。”<br/><br/>里德捡起了台子上的牌，随手洗了洗。他的不爽全都通过视线发泄给了手上的这副烂牌。他在台子下面确实偷藏了几张牌，但RK900，或者九百，这几轮一直一反常态地相当专注于他的动作。他瞥了眼对面的仿生人，没错确实，他还在专心地盯着他呢，三色灯闪着蓝色和黄色。加文哼了一声，然后低头看向他的手牌。他从牌堆里摸了张新的手牌；眼里看着摸来的又一张烂牌，加文脸上却得意地假笑个不停，开心得过头。<br/><br/>等到九百终于开口，加文几乎都快忘了他们正在讨论的话题了。<br/><br/>“...你不想要我在工作时对你表现友好吗？”<br/><br/>“妈的想都别想，”加文答。他都能想象到要是RK—要是九百在工作时和他一副亲亲热热的样子，别人会是什么反应。缇娜准得吓个半死，汉克会取笑他直到海枯石烂，剩下的几乎所有人都会觉得他彻底疯了。而康纳——说实话加文不确定康纳会是什么反应。要么会给他一个神经质的笑然后表现得更加友好，要么就是以为他在偷偷摸摸地干坏事然后把他盯得死死的。不管是哪个加文都不想要。<br/><br/>“你要弃牌吗？”九百的问话打断了加文的思绪。加文勾起一个过于奸诈的笑，然后打量了仿生人一会儿。九百的脸上又挂上了他那经典的面无表情，但他放在身侧的手有些微微的颤动。<br/><br/>“不啦。”<br/><br/>“那好吧，”九百说。突然，他咧起嘴笑了。他摊开了手中的牌，一副满堂红。<br/><br/>加文眨巴着眼睛，瞪着那牌，然后瞪着九百，然后又瞪向台子上冲他展开的牌型。但奇哉怪也，明明输了，加文却情不自禁地笑了起来，高兴得止也止不住。<br/><br/>“你琢磨明白了？”九百不置可否地扬起了头。加文的笑更加洋溢了。“好吧。这轮算你赢了。可别太骄傲哦，九百。”<br/><br/>“当然不会，加文，”九百抓起了台子上的牌，然后洗回到了牌堆里。<br/><br/>自那之后一整晚，加文几乎再也没赢过。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 第四课：模仿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一次求婚。一个加文输了的赌。九百选择的杀人凶器是笑。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰—”</em><br/><br/>“门开着！”坐在沙发上的加文朝门口吼道，九百没完没了的咣铛声终于停了。他转过身躺平到了沙发里回头看向电视，右手抓起猫毛刷子梳了梳老帽的毛。<br/><br/>“你不应该不锁家门，”九百问候道。加文无视了他，只是调整了一下角度好舒舒服服地看电视。<br/><br/>“快闭嘴，铁罐头。安洁莉卡就要求婚了。”<br/><br/>老帽轻轻喵呜着享受着加文为他提供的刷毛服务，他的头聪明地趴在了加文的肚子上，不然的话一只手的加文可没办法又抱着他又拿着毛刷子。九百站在电视前，一动也没动。加文叹了口气瞪了他一眼。<br/><br/>“我们明天再玩儿牌，或者随你便。现在挪开，我得看电视。”<br/><br/>“它为何这么重要？”九百问，他转过身，扫描着屏幕上的女人。她有着一头蓬松的棕发，脸上化着精致奢华的妆，正紧张地坐在一家灯光朦胧的餐馆里。<br/><br/>“噁。好吧。媞娜今天晚上要看这玩意儿，我想和她聊天的时候有话题。外加赌赢她那十块钱。她觉得露比会答应安洁莉卡的求婚。”<br/><br/>九百继续看着电视屏幕。依旧没动。<br/><br/>“你是不打算挪窝了是吧？”加文叹了口气，他算是认命了。他撑着自己直起身，手腕传来一阵尖锐的疼痛但他无视了它。<br/><br/>九百转过身准备回答，但加文提前截住了他的话头，不想听他又扯些什么奇怪的狗屁。加文整理了一下沙发上这几周堆得满满的毯子和衣服，在身边儿拾掇出来个空地。<br/><br/>“你要是呆着的话，闭上嘴，别多事，别出声。”<br/><br/>而这就是为何，加文和一大坨塑料儿以及两只不停求撩的猫咪挤在了沙发上。九百很安静，他的两只手整齐地搭在腿上。他的背比平时稍稍放松了那么一丁点，没有平时那一根筋的样子，但和瘫在沙发上的加文一比简直是正襟危坐。总有一天加文得教一教那傻屌该怎么沙发瘫。不过不是现在。现在他正咧着嘴看着安洁莉卡准备把拉斐尔（露比的又一个新男友）撕成一千块美黑过头的碎片呢。<br/><br/>“眼睛！抓他眼睛！”加文的欢呼让爬在她宝座上的艾西有些摇晃，她不小心从他的头上跳了下去。九百给了他一个搞笑的眼神，但加文发觉自己真不在乎。而且何况，媞娜来电话了。<br/><br/><em>他把手机举到耳旁时胳膊又是一阵疼。他又一次地无视了它。</em><br/><br/>“我的天，你在看吗？”媞娜直切主题。<br/><br/>“抱歉。我只看到我胜利了。总共十块钱，谢谢惠顾。”<br/><br/>“等会儿，加儿。安洁莉卡还没开口求婚呢。露比还爱她，她只是还不明白她是属于她一个人的。”<br/><br/>“哎呀你可算了吧，”加文笑了起来，他用肩膀夹着手机，然后一只手抱起了艾西，将她准备又一次跳到他脑袋上的企图扼杀在了摇篮里。他把她放到了脖子上，像是条毛皮领带。她欣然接受了。“结婚就是要专一。她才不会—”<br/><br/>“你说什么？”露比的尖叫穿过屏幕，打断了加文。<br/><br/>“我爱你露露！爱你胜过全世界。我愿意陪你直到天荒地老。我愿意陪你到他不愿陪你的地方。别—别和他交往。和我。嫁给我。”<br/><br/>另一边的媞娜也不出声了，透过听筒的只有粗重的呼吸声。<br/><br/>“...好，”露比哽咽着，眼泪止不住地流。她越过了正流着口水，脸上还带着血迹的拉斐尔，投入了安洁莉卡的怀抱。“我的天，好！我当然愿意嫁给你！”<br/><br/>空气中一阵沉默。<br/><br/>“胜利！”媞娜的咆哮穿透手机，把艾西吓得狠狠挠了加文的脖子一爪。<br/><br/>加文侧过头远离了手机，然后把那小王八蛋的利爪从他的喉咙上拔开了。媞娜兴奋的欢呼声连连不断。不过加文没法酸她赢了。他只是微笑着翻了个白眼。<br/><br/>“随便啦，呆子。等我回去上班时候再把钱给你。”<br/><br/>媞娜的回答已经开始有些错乱了。加文咯咯笑了声然后挂断了电话。<br/><br/>等到他换台的时候，一动不动地坐在他身旁的那一大只才挪了挪，开口了。<br/><br/>“我现在可以说话了吗？”<br/><br/>加文咽下了嗓子眼儿本能地就要冒出来的嘲讽。因为如果他说不的话，九百可能还真会当真。尽管加文再怎么喜欢犯贱，他也真的不希望和九百大气儿没一声地看一晚上电视。他把电视调成静音，然后淡淡地瞥了眼九百。<br/><br/>“所以你觉得咋样？”不仅是因为他不情愿直接好声好气地答应他，也是因为他确实很好奇九百会对肥皂剧作何看法。<br/><br/>九百思考着他的问题，头微微侧向一旁。加文看着他，瞄着已经舒舒服服地凑到他腰间的老帽。<br/><br/>他肯定很暖和，加文出神地想。老帽只愿意睡在加文身上，暖气旁或是阳光下。坐在沙发上的九百距离加文的腿有些距离，所以加文也不知道。而且自从那会儿...自从他瘫痪以来，他还从没有碰过他。加文想不起来九百是什么感觉了。握着他的手，揪断手铐的时候。还有像是个混蛋一样摆弄他受伤的头的时候。<br/><br/>“它很...生动，”九百终于决定对于加文的问题采取中立的回答。加文嗤之以鼻。<br/><br/>“你不喜欢它，”他翻译道。他冲着摇着头否定的九百点着脑袋。“好啦没关系。我跟你讲，喜欢和不喜欢都是好的。我们谁都不可能都喜欢一样的东西。毕竟总有人的品味要更好一些，我也不能怪你。你在肥皂剧上受到的教育太匮乏了。”<br/><br/>九百的面无表情和闪着黄光的三色灯逐渐软化褪去了。九百朝加文露出一个又像是忍俊不禁又像是无可奈何的微笑。“你是准备教导我关于电视的事吗，加文？”<br/><br/>他听上去像是被逗乐了。他看上去也像是被逗乐了。<br/><br/>...他真的觉得加文搞笑吗？他对加文笑是因为他说的话确实有值得微笑之处，还是因为他想多上点儿课所以在讨好他，又或是因为他在练习社交。加文认不出那个微笑。但他存储的微笑有那么多，而且他也可能会在加文不注意的时候下载更多的存储。<br/><br/>它有可能是假的。<br/><br/>“加文？”九百的微笑消失了，一同消失的还有他刚才幽默的语气。“你还好吗？”<br/><br/>加文盯着他，盯着他那微蹙的眉。他收拾起了自己的思绪。<br/><br/>“我没事，”他简单生硬地回答，然后扭头看向了电视上‘底特律第一’的剧组在夜店里跳舞。他打开了电视声音，然后靠回到了沙发里。<br/><br/>他们坐着看了一会儿电视。不过加文的注意力没在那上面。他能感觉到九百正在瞄他。仿生人很显然想要不动声色，但他差得太远了。<br/><br/>“加文，是我——”<br/><br/>“你可以从这些电视剧里学到很多东西你知道么，”加文突然开口了。他朝电视机点着头，一个男人正醉醺醺地靠着墙，像是只狗一样撒着尿，另外两个男人开始高歌‘我们是冠军’然后直直地撞到了根电线杆上。<br/><br/>“...是么？”<br/><br/>尽管加文一副矜持的态度，但他还是差点儿没被九百的语气逗得偷笑起来。明明平铺直述的干巴巴两个字却透出无数欲语还休的吐槽。<br/><br/>“好吧，行吧。不算这个，除非你想要为了卧底学习装醉啥的。我的意思是说，你能从这上面看到很多感情的表现。”<br/><br/>就比如：电视上一个男人开始嚎啕大哭起来，是那个一头撞到电线杆上把墨镜撞坏的男人。<br/><br/>“我的太阳镜！”他嚎道。他双手捧着墨镜的碎片，抬头看向天堂就像是他被上帝天使错待了一般。<br/><br/>“看，很明显他在难过。但有很多人在分辨别人感情时都很迟钝。所以你可以装模作样。装作你比实际上更加开心或是愤怒，这样他们就可以知道了。”加文小心翼翼试探地观察着九百的表情，但除了一个感兴趣的歪头外，别无反应。他的三色灯依旧是蓝的。加文开始怀疑—<br/><br/>“那么我觉得我真的很喜欢这部电视剧，加文。”<br/><br/>加文皱起眉毛，扭头看向电视屏。尿尿男和墨镜男开始打起架来，嘴里叫嚷的脏话甚至能让汉克都臊出个大红脸。加文朝九百翻了个白眼儿，倒也不是烦他，只是出于习惯罢了。然后他把电视切换到了本地存储上，搜寻着他保存的电视剧，一边轻哼着一边在脑海里比较着好坏，最后他选了最新一集的《走猫步》。他已经看过了，但再看一次也无妨。<br/><br/>“《走猫步》前情回顾，”甜腻的女声开始了介绍。加文靠在他那有些脏还有些塌的沙发靠垫上漫不经心地观察着九百，他正专心地看着电视，屏幕上蒙太奇镜头变换，各式男女绞尽脑汁思考要怎么设计出一套苏格兰式的商务套装。他们就是否该选择花呢格子布料进行了一番争执，但既没有像之前的节目那样挥以老拳也没有互相谩骂。加文记得这一集的主题是为十岁的男孩儿和女孩儿设计衣服。所以电视上出现了很多小孩子，而且一整集出现过的脏话数量少得出奇。从他脸上逐渐浮现的表情来看，九百像是挺欣赏这部剧的。他看着电视上，胜出的设计师和他们的小模特儿们高兴地击掌。<br/><br/>当然了，要是电视上不演点儿吵架什么的那可太不现实了。<br/><br/>“你的裤子怎么是高腰的？”一个胡子修得干干净净的男人高喊。看着他的加文嫉妒得眼里冒火。“我做的就是高腰的裤子！”<br/><br/>“我做的就是高腰的裤子嘛，”加文模仿着他的声音，和男人那软趴趴的南泽西口音。<br/><br/>“你很擅长这个，”九百的声音让加文又扭过了头。九百一直在看着他，看了多长时间加文不知道。<br/><br/>变态。<br/><br/>“我还好啦，”加文嗤了一声，他扭头看向电视。九百也扭过了头，加文放松了不止一点儿半点儿。“你真该听听媞娜学加州口音。简直太好笑了。”<br/><br/>九百的三色灯闪了一阵黄色，他专心地盯着屏幕。<br/><br/>“诶呦老天！杰森怎么能这么说伦家的裤子呀。伦家怎么会抄袭他呢！”一个穿着满是拉链的夹克的男人尖叫。<br/><br/>九百又扭过头看向了加文，在赢得他的注意力后，九百开口了：<br/><br/>“诶呦老天！杰森怎么能这么说伦家的裤子呀。伦家怎么会抄袭他呢！”<br/><br/>空气出现了一瞬间的停顿，加文傻傻地瞪着他。然后那一瞬过去了。他开始放声大笑。他笑得又大声又高亢，笑得就像是在杀猪，笑得他直打哆嗦，笑得他呛个不停。他倾过身，坐都坐不稳，眼角笑出了眼泪，手捏着大腿想喘口气儿，却又被笑噎了回去。<br/><br/>“诶—诶哟我他妈！”他气喘吁吁地趴在大腿上。“那简直—那简直—”<br/><br/>他甚至没机会把话说完，就又开始尖声爆笑了起来。他趴在腿上，抬头看向九百。仿生人的嘴巴微微张着，眼睛瞪得像是只铜铃。那一刻，加文甚至都不在乎他害他出了这么大一个丑，也不在乎他现在的样子有多傻逼。九百的表情明明那么认真！结果从他嘴里窜出来的声音！简直是一模一样。确实还有一丝九百自己的感觉但—但他—<br/><br/>加文笑得更大声了，他啥话也说不出口，只能指着九百那张脸。九百依旧瞪着他，不过嘴角稍稍勾起了一丝。在加文试着冷静下来却惨遭失败后，它终于化作了一个得意的笑。<br/><br/>等到加文终于能喘过气儿来，九百才又开口了。<br/><br/>“杰森可真是个贱人。他就是嫉妒伦家的才华哼。”<br/><br/>花了整整五分钟，以及一根疼得要命的肋骨，以及他的猫咪要杀人的眼神才终于让加文平静下来。九百的微笑却一直没停过。他总有一天会死在这个仿生人手里，真的。<br/><br/>但嘿，既然加文总有一天会死，活生生笑死倒也不算是个糟糕的选择不是吗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 第五课：慈悲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加文呆坐在沙发上，目光涣散两眼放空。眼睛周围是一圈重重的黑眼圈，下巴瘦得棱角分明。他早上四点就醒了。他不知道现在是什么时候，他也不在乎。外面是亮的，冰冷的阳光从阳台的窗户洒入。看样子差不多七八点了。<br/><br/>他该做点儿什么的。<br/><br/>但他没有。他就这么坐在沙发上，呆呆地看着黑色的电视屏。他的右手在微微地痉挛，因为他石膏板里的胳膊在发痒。医嘱吩咐他只能用左胳膊轻轻挠一挠；如果再用劲的话，恢复需要的时间可能还会更长。<br/><br/>他真的很想不去在乎。他只想把那三角巾一把揪掉，然后再用空出来的左手把右胳膊上的石膏拆个粉碎。石膏太紧了，他露出来的右手手指已经变成了通红发肿的香肠。他想摘掉它。他真的好想摘掉它。它就是只寄生虫，趴在那，在上面爬来爬去，到处拉屎。从石膏里爬出来，钻到他的皮肉里到处乱窜。让他痒得难以忍受。尖利的牙咬破他汗湿的身体。他挠着那无法忍受的痒，肩膀。胸口。还有他的脸；最让他糟心的脸。<br/><br/>他要把它们全刮了。那傻逼恶心的胡子得赶紧滚蛋。只要出门个买个一次性刀片，然后一切就都可以轻松了。他才不在乎下巴光溜溜的会不会让他看上去像是个没长毛的小子，也不在乎下巴上的疤会不会露出来。但他现在只想躲在自己的小窝里，谁也不见。<br/><br/>他之前出门的时候真该再多买点儿止疼药的。这几周以来它们的数量越来越少，他得小心规划才能省下来一些多坚持几天。但总有吃完的一天。它们今天已经彻底没了。他的手腕疼。他得去买药了。要是他不按时吃药的话，等下次去医院做例行检查他们又得逼逼了。<br/><br/>他的衣服也该洗了。容易套在身上的衣服已经被他穿光了，但电梯坏了，洗衣房在地下室...明天再洗吧。这身衣服还能再多穿一会儿，只要不去理会它们全都被他从噩梦中惊醒时的冷汗浸没湿透的事实。床也已经脏得没法睡了，所以他踉踉跄跄地走到了沙发上坐着，再也没动过。沙发也好不到哪里去。他最近的几个晚上一直都是同样的策略。沙发也开始脏了，垫子也有味儿了。他可以把它们都弄走，都送到干洗店去。但那样的话他得先把它们都扒下来，然后还得运过去。他现在做不来。他之前试过洗衣服。但他没有袋子装它们，也没法只用右手手指把它们带到楼下。他还该买点儿袋子的。那种像他妈的圣诞老人背着的大袋子。<br/><br/>是。他要出门去，把这些都办了。打理好自己的生活。<br/><br/>马上就去。<br/><br/>加文继续看着一片空白的黑色屏幕。地上，快餐盒堆成了小山等着他去收拾。他没有在里面剩饭。不然老帽会蠢得吃掉坏了的饭菜。但空气中仍有食物发霉的气息。也许是从脏盘子堆积如山的厨房水槽里传来的，它们只等他鼓起劲来在石膏上套个塑料袋把它们洗干净。<br/><br/>但加文甚至连他妈的冲个澡的劲都没有。盘子就更别提了。但他该去把它们洗干净。他至少该洗个澡。那些事都可以等到明天去做，但他得先把自己收拾干净。他已经好几天没洗澡了。<br/><br/>但加文依旧呆坐着。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong><em>“砰砰砰砰砰砰砰”</em></strong><br/><br/>加文睁开了眼睛，却没看门的方向。<br/><br/><strong><em>“砰砰砰砰砰砰砰”</em></strong><br/><br/><em>走开。</em><br/><br/><strong><em>“砰砰砰砰砰砰砰”</em></strong><br/><br/><em>妈的走开啊。</em><br/><br/><strong><em>“砰砰砰...砰...砰...”</em></strong><br/><br/>一阵长长的寂静。加文松了口气。<br/><br/>呵。如他所料。<br/><br/>他闭上了眼睛。万籁俱寂。他可以听到冰箱的嗡鸣，楼上的人在吵架，远方警笛隐隐约约。还有脚步声。它们轻柔而平缓，但在公寓这一片悄然中，它们清晰得仿若枪声。<br/><br/>脚步声停在了他面前。加文没有睁眼。<br/><br/>然后是一个犹豫试探的触摸，温暖的光滑的手指拂过他的脸颊，让他颤了颤，睁开了双眼。他抬头看着九百，九百低头看着他。浅灰色的眼睛一眨不眨，一动不动。他什么也没说，而加文也没有开口。他们凝视着彼此，九百的手驻足在了加文粗粝的满是胡茬的下巴上。加文闭上了眼睛，退开了，避开了那手的温暖。他想鼓起力气大吼，痛骂九百不应该又撬开他家的门锁。痛骂他不应该这样碰他。<br/><br/>但加文的心中空空，没有挤出丝毫怒火。他太累了。<br/><br/>然后那手动了。它们不再停在他的面庞上方犹疑，而是移动到了他的肩上。它们坚定地握着他的肩膀，将他拽了起来。加文又睁开眼睛看着他，他得摆出愤怒的眼神，他得起码试着去挣扎，去躲开。九百的握力放松了些，但依旧没有放手。他只是看着加文，脸上又挂上了那傻逼的面无表情，然后轻轻地却毫不动摇地拽着他。<br/><br/>九百拖着他，什么也没说，只是领着加文去了厨房然后把他靠在了餐台上。他的一只手一直放在加文的身上，按在他的胸前，就像是在告诉他不要动。他在橱柜里搜寻了一会儿，找出来一个塑料袋和一卷胶带。<br/><br/>加文现在已经懒得去摆出愤怒的眼神了，也不再尝试扭动躲开了。他只是看着九百拿开了轻轻按在他胸前的手，然后跪在了他的面前。他用牙咬断了胶带，柔软的棕发伴着他的动作颤动。他把袋子套在了加文的右胳膊上，然后在缝隙间缠了一圈胶带。他专心地检查着以确保没有丝毫空气可以透过接缝，甚至没有抬头看加文一眼。<br/><br/>他在干嘛呢？他做这个是要干什么？加文的脑袋瓜不停地转动，想要琢磨清楚。他想要搞明白，仿生人想从此举中获取什么益处。九百站了起来。加文抬头看着他，他低头看着加文。然后，他又将手轻轻放在了加文的肩上，让他转过身，引着他朝他的卧室走去。<br/><br/>加文搞不明白。他在干什么？<br/><br/>他坐在床边，看着九百走进了卫生间。他打开了淋浴尝试着水温，然后翻箱倒柜地找起了东西。加文瞪着卫生间里的他，眉毛拧作一团，嘴巴惊得合不拢。加文应该叫他走的。应该让他滚开别多管闲事，叫他以后再也不要过来。他这么做无非是因为加文帮了他。他只是不想要他所谓的‘老师’死在霉菌的手下。那些笑不是真的。这些好心也不是真的。等他回来，加文就要对他说。他会告诉他，他做的这些都是假的，所谓的九百也只是一层表象。而所有的这一切，只不过是他在伪装人类的感情，他该停了。<br/><br/>九百回来了。加文一个字没说。九百又跪在了他的身前，一只手扶住了他的脸。<br/><br/>...他这是在干啥？<br/><br/>一阵嗡嗡声传来，他明白了。九百抓着他的电动刮胡刀抵在了他的下巴上。加文一动不动，眼睛睁得大大的，直直地看着九百专心地清理着他下颌的毛发；既不过短，也不太长。完美极了。<br/><br/>他的手很暖和，抚过他的脸颊仿佛彗星留下尾焰。加文依旧皱着眉头低头看着他，但他保持着安静。他静静地坐着，任由九百燎人的指尖滑过他的下巴，举起他的脑袋方便清理他喉咙上的胡子。加文本能地紧张了一下，他的手就立马停了。不过只停了一瞬间；只是足够让加文长出一口气，提醒自己这是九百然后，不知为何，放松下来的一瞬间。他的手又开始了动作。加文仰着头分辨着卧室天花板上点缀的灯，迎向它们灼目的光。他闭上了眼睛。他吞了吞喉咙。<br/><br/>手退去了。加文过了一会儿才睁开眼睛低头看去。九百的三色灯蓝黄明灭，但他的脸上却没有表情。他突然站了起来，退开了。<br/><br/>“你去清洗，我去收拾，”他说。声轻而柔和。<br/><br/>无声的魔咒被打破了。加文的脸上腾起了一蓬红彤彤的火。<br/><br/>“你不用假装—”加文打断了自己的话，他逼自己看向一旁。“你不用这样的，”他嘟哝。<br/><br/>“我知道，”九百简单说。“但我情愿。”<br/><br/>他转身走了，临走前还不忘轻轻关上了房门。徒留加文坐在床上，呆呆地望着那扇合上的房门，就好像它藏着世间万物的答案。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>干净清爽的感觉仿佛天翻地覆。加文依旧痛苦，一切都依旧操蛋，啥也都是从前的模样。但他感觉好多了。他看着雾气腾腾的镜子，看着镜中倒影额前的湿发和下巴的胡茬。他看上去依旧疲惫，依旧病怏怏的，但他看上去也更像自己了。<br/><br/>加文迅速地又照了照镜子，然后走出了卫生间。然后，他顿住了。床单被换过了。不再是从前那满是污渍和汗液的一团。不，九百把它换成了一床崭新的床单，那是好几年前媞娜送他的圣诞礼物。点缀着红蓝黄绿的斑点，就像是在玩扭扭乐。他同样还摆了一套衣服。它们摸上去暖和极了。就像是刚刚才熨完似的。<br/><br/>他—<br/><br/>呃。<br/><br/>加文转过身，捡起了他的三角巾。它也洗干净了。他尝试着不去深究这个事实。以及放在他的三角巾旁的那个一次性电热垫。<br/><br/>他失败了。<br/><br/>九百到底是从哪找来那玩意儿的啊？！加文怎么不知道他家还有个电热垫。九百是去商店了吗？加文到底在里面洗了多久啊？<br/><br/>到现在，加文仅余的那点儿尊严也都化作镜花水月了。不过他还是没动那个电热垫。他只用牙咬开了胳膊上的塑料袋，然后飞快地套上了干净的衣服和三角巾。脚趾脚板下的地毯依旧是脏兮兮的。显然九百还没快到啥都办妥的地步。不知怎的这让加文的感觉稍稍好了一些，但他还是有些犹豫要不要离开卧室。他的手搭在门把上踯躅着，然后他深吸一口气，咬了咬牙做好了赴死的准备。<br/><br/>好冷。窗户打开了，冷冽清爽的秋风灌满了屋子。沙发光秃秃的，沙发套和垫子都不见了。一个吸尘器高高地耸立在客厅正中央。艾西想爬到那上面。<br/><br/>“这儿的地不算太脏，”九百的声音从厨房传来。“而且你一直都有清理猫砂。”<br/><br/>没听到加文回答，九百转过了身。一只手拿着个盘子，另一只手拿着块抹布。他的外套已经脱了，脱下来的外套正整齐地叠在一旁的凳子上。现在他的身上只有件儿纯黑的衬衫。模控生命估计是想用这样的设计来突出他不易相处的样子，但现在那精裁高领的衬衫，衣袖却被他卷到了肘子上，肚子上还沾了些白花花的肥皂泡。他看着正站在餐台对面客厅里的加文，静静地等着加文的回应。<br/><br/>“我-我可不忍心让这些小王八蛋受苦，”加文哼了一声，漠不关心地耸了耸肩。他立马后悔了，他的肩胛骨窜起了一阵疼。<br/><br/>九百点点头，然后转过身继续洗起了盘子。加文挪近了些。<br/><br/>“我把你大多数的换洗衣物都拿到了楼下的洗衣房。不过我手洗了一些。我同样在网上找到了一款握柄更细的电动刮胡刀。链接就在你的笔记本上。我...我希望我没有太过逾越你的私人界限。”<br/><br/>他逾越了。他逾越的何止太过。但加文没有说出口。他只是坐在了餐台旁的凳子上（那个平时九百打牌时习惯坐的）等着九百结束。老帽跳到了台子上大声地喵呜着，颐指气使地命令加文开始它的每日爱抚。加文的嘴角勾起了一抹疲惫的笑，然后欣然从命了。<br/><br/>几分钟，空气一片安静。只有老帽那赛摩托的呼噜声和杯盘的叮里咣啷。加文望着九百的后背，也不知自己现在是何表情。不知为何，九百现在的样子看上去有些不同...更加柔和，更加真实。<br/><br/>加文移开了视线，专心地揉着老帽的毛。他不想去理会他右手充血肿胀的手指，但还是失败了。他应该——他会预约个医生面诊的，他会尽快。<br/><br/>几分钟过去了，老帽终于心满意足地颤了一声，甩开了加文的手从台子上跳走了。加文盯着他的背影，然后扭过头看向对面的声响。九百已经完事了，他拉过一个凳子坐在了对面。<br/><br/>“你...不用忙活这些的。我一样会帮你，就算我——就算这地儿一团糟也一样。”<br/><br/>“我并不是出于这个原因。”<br/><br/>噢。<br/><br/>加文低头看向他的右胳膊。它一点儿水也没粘。他看着石膏下，他发红的皮肤。然后他抬起头，看向正盯着他的手的九百，他的三色灯闪烁着黄光，可能是在网络医疗健康信息平台上搜索着发炎的条目。<br/><br/>“九百，”加文说。他赶在九百查到癌变那条之前打断了他的搜索。他的三色灯又变回了蓝色，他抬头看向了加文。加文却什么也没说。他想不到该说什么。<br/><br/>于是他露出一个微笑。<br/><br/>慢慢地，犹豫着，九百也回给他一个微笑。他没有露出牙齿，眼角也没有生出皱纹，两颊也没有浅浅的酒窝。它只有微弯的嘴角，与眼中的温柔。<br/><br/>“...怎么从没见过这个，是从谁那学来的？”加文问。<br/><br/>“我想，我这次这个并非学自他人。”<br/><br/>“噢，”加文只从嘴巴里蹦出来这么个字。他清清喉咙，抓过上回九百落在台子上的扑克。<br/><br/>九百的笑更明亮了些。俩人开始了新一轮的游戏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 第六课：爱好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>媞娜是最好的了。加文的私人界限（不知怎的）竟然被尊重了。九百用嘴巴弹钢琴。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>媞娜是最好的了。这是加文好多年前，早在他刚到局里当警察时就已经得出的结论。她当时为他包扎了因为办案出了岔子身上新添的伤口，理都没理他那些冷言冷语和幼稚的挑衅，而是趁他因为鼻子流血不得不仰头的时候拿着五个甜甜圈在他的脑门上垒积木。这个结论经过这么多年的风风雨雨，证据越来越确凿。她从没错过每天早晨和他打声招呼，倾听他大惊小怪的抱怨和啰嗦时也毫无怨言。这些，外加她的善良，以及傻傻的幽默感和他们对于垃圾电视剧的共同爱好。<br/><br/>而今天，这个结论就更加地不容置喙了。她既没有问他胳膊上为啥新换了石膏，也没问他感觉好点儿没有，更没问他为啥一直不接她的电话。她只是笑着戳了戳他没受伤的肋骨，然后要他赶快还清他欠她的赌债。<br/><br/>剩下的早晨由八卦消息，垃圾电视剧和食物所组成。大部分的下午时光也是相同。一直等他临走的时候，她才拿出一大盒用特百惠装的蛋糕放在他的脑袋上，冲他热情地笑着，一点儿都不当他是这世界上（帅）坏的坏蛋。<br/><br/>“不管你在干嘛，加儿，很有效果。继续努力，”她说。<br/><br/>坐出租回家的一路上他都在琢磨这话。或者至少，他在尝试着去琢磨这话，尝试着去理清他脑子里的一团乱麻。唯一的问题是加文·里德的脑子就算情况好的时候也是一团糟。现在是错综复杂的一团糟。九百不过是一堆螺丝钉子外加一点儿贱。他用他那少得可怜的社交才华把加文逼得成了他的导师...而且他又帮了他一次。他用不着，但他还是...操。等最后完事儿了，加文总共得欠他多少啊？<br/><br/>有害无益的是，等他终于爬完了回家的登天阶，一抬头就看到九百就等在他的家门口。加文发出了一阵奇怪的噪声。它始于一阵尖锐的抽气，惊讶于九百就站在那儿像是个变态似的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的方向等着他出现。然后是一阵呛声，最后是认命的叹息。已经两天了。九百当然会过来了。每一次他从未错过。<br/><br/>九百稍稍站直了些，掸了掸那簇新的夹克上并不存在的灰尘。加文的眼睛跟着他的动作，然后他的视线落在了那外套上曾一度刺着RK900几个字，现在只有缝上去的一块黑色补丁上。他清清喉咙看向了一旁。<br/><br/>“嘿，”他说。<br/><br/>“你好，加文，”九百回应。<br/><br/>又是一阵停顿。<br/><br/>“...你在这儿等多久了？”加文看了眼公寓紧闭的房门，然后看向九百问。<br/><br/>“两个小时二十一分钟十六秒。”<br/><br/><em>啥玩意儿？</em><br/><br/>“两个小时，”加文重复了一遍。他慢慢抬起右手捏了捏眉头。这不，又犯蠢了。“你为啥不给我发个短信啥的？”<br/><br/>“你从没给我你的联系电话。”<br/><br/>“说得好像你不知道似的，”加文咕哝着，然后从口袋里掏出了钥匙和手机。他把手机递给了九百，然后把钥匙插到了房门上。“你自己鼓捣吧。”<br/><br/>加文打开了大门，进屋前瞥了他一眼，正好看到九百纯白的塑料手掌重新覆上人类的皮肤。他移开了视线。<br/><br/>“所以你为啥不给我发短信？”他回头问道。他把鞋踹掉，然后把媞娜给他带的那一袋子饭放到了客厅茶几上。<br/><br/>“你正在和你的朋友相处。社交互动有益于人类心理健康。我不想打断。”<br/><br/>几天前，加文可能会因为这话而生气。可能会要九百解释他怎么知道他找媞娜去了。但现在，他的大脑只是在思考九百竟然将他的健康放在了他那些了不起的课程之前。<br/><br/>“呵。好吧，下次，别像个走丢了的小狗似的巴巴地在外面等着。不无聊么？”<br/><br/>“我没有案件也没有别的事情做。我很乐于等待。”<br/><br/>“...你真的得找个爱好了。”<br/><br/>九百没有评论，而是把手机还给了加文。加文打开手机看着通讯录。它简单写着：<br/><br/><strong>九百 RK900</strong><br/><br/>加文翻了个白眼儿但对这无聊的联系人姓名什么也没评价，也没评价九百到现在还没选个真正的姓氏。他走向了厨房，准备把食物放到冰箱里。他可以听到身后九百的脚步声。他的胃拧巴了一下。<br/><br/><em>你欠他的。你又欠了他一次。</em><br/><br/>“你一直在打扫，”九百的评价打断了加文的思绪。他跟着他进了厨房，一点都不在乎自己有没有妨碍到加文打开冰箱。<br/><br/>“这才过了他——这才过了两天，”加文哼了一声，用右肩轻轻挤了挤他让他闪开。“我还没邋遢到那地步。”<br/><br/>“你的右臂看上去也好多了。”<br/><br/>“是啊，结果是因为我用它提了太多东西，要么是不小心碰到了还是咋；又把伤口崩了。医生给我好一通数落，然后给我重新打了一遍石膏。”<br/><br/>九百没有评价。背后一片寂静。加文面对着打开的橱柜门，绞尽脑汁想着他要说些什么，他要如何开口。<br/><br/>“九百...”他又没声儿了。他说不出口。操，不就那么三个字儿么。去掉‘你’的话才两个字儿。怎么这么难呢。<br/><br/>“加文。”<br/><br/>“我...呃，你——”<br/><br/>“<strong>加文。</strong>”<br/><br/>加文转过身，突然噗嗤一声笑了。艾西正站在满脸紧张的九百头顶，趾高气昂地检阅着厨房。她肯定是从冰箱上跳下去的。<br/><br/>这不是她的第一次了。<br/><br/>加文咯咯笑着，一点儿也不克制。就像是原本禁锢着、包裹着他的那一丝若有若无的尴尬突然碎掉了，现在只余开怀的笑声。尤其是当他看着九百皱巴着的脸，还有他那紧张地绷成一根电线杆的身体。<br/><br/>“别笑了，我不想要它摔下去。”<br/><br/>“好啦，好啦。我来啦，”他嗤了一声，慢吞吞地走到了九百身前，踮着脚尖抱下了呼噜着的猫咪。抱下她有点儿困难，尤其是考虑到九百的离谱身高，以及他只有五根指头能用的事实。最后，他终于把她摘了下来。他怀里抱着只抱怨个不停的猫咪，从九百的咫尺之遥退开了。<br/><br/>“非常感——加文。你干什么呢？”<br/><br/>加文只是咧嘴一笑，然后把艾西放到了九百的肩上。仿生人和猫咪一起，不解地看向他。<br/><br/>“艾西喜欢高处。不用担心她掉下去。她是只猫，她才不会有事呢，”他说完，把九百推出了厨房推向了客厅。<br/><br/>几分钟后，当他手里拿着咖啡出来时，九百依旧杵在屋里正中，脖子上趴着艾西，脸上依旧挂着那副担心的皱眉。<br/><br/>“老天，坐啊怕啥。”<br/><br/>九百坐下了。速度堪比加文九十多岁的奶奶。<br/><br/>加文叹了口气，把艾西放到了那傻子的大腿上，然后自己坐在了他旁边。<br/><br/>“挠她耳朵后面。她喜欢那样。”<br/><br/>九百没动。他瞪着那猫，然后瞪着加文，然后又瞪向那猫。<br/><br/>加文翻了个白眼，然后凑了过去揉着她。梳着她的毛，挠着她的耳朵。慢慢地，九百也抬起了手，抚着她背上的毛。但他的动作轻得就好像她是用玻璃做的一碰就碎。艾西容忍了一会儿，但很快就无聊了，她站了起来面对着九百，摇着屁股做好了跳跃的准备。放任她接下来的企图确实很有诱惑力，但加文觉得他今天已经让九百足够不舒服了。他还没混蛋得太彻底。他抱起艾西将她丢到了地上。她发出了一大声喵呜作为抱怨，但还是走了；一边走还一边支棱着那根毛茸茸的黑尾巴，尾巴下面还有一小块同样黑色的圆形斑点。<br/><br/>九百看着她大摇大摆地走远了，他的嘴角弯了弯。“你为什么叫她艾西？”<br/><br/>过了一会儿加文才反应过来。然后他露出一个坏笑。<br/><br/>“那只是她的小名儿啦。她的全名是艾西吧那个惊叹号屁股。”<br/><br/>九百转过头，看着开始挠起阳台窗帘的艾西。<br/><br/>“啊，”他说。<br/><br/><em>‘啊’</em>？这就完了？媞娜听完可是险些笑尿了。九百真得培养点儿幽默感了。不过可能最好别从加文身上学。他的幽默感可算不上‘友好’或是‘亲切’或是‘适合应用于警局那些可怜的同事们’。至少，算不上前二者。警局有一个加文就已经够了，没有位置给第二个会逗乐子的帅气混蛋。<br/><br/>他琢磨着九百到底觉得什么才算搞笑。他从没看他笑过...加文的胃里又突然生出了一股奇怪的内疚。<br/><br/>九百正侧着头，凝视着他，眉心微微蹙着。加文这才意识到，他已经盯了他好一阵儿了。啥话也不说的。像是个变态似的。加文飞快地移开了视线然后打开了电视，随便换了个勉强凑活的台。是个加文没看过的闯关游戏。他调低了音量，然后又扭头看向九百。他说不出谢谢，但他起码能给他这个。<br/><br/>“你真的该找个爱好了你知道么。”<br/><br/>九百，一直看着加文没动的九百，继续歪着他的脑袋。<br/><br/>“为什么？”<br/><br/>“...和别人聊天时候记得每隔最少二十秒就移开视线，”面对尴尬，加文进入了导师模式。“一直盯着会让人感觉奇怪。”<br/><br/>九百眨了眨眼睛，然后看向电视，又看了回来。“像这样？”<br/><br/>“好多了。总之，爱好。你想和同事交朋友是吧？”<br/><br/>“...我...那样的话...的确很有益处。”<br/><br/>“我就当你说是了。反正如果你做什么事的话，它会让你和别人有话题可聊。电视可以，就比如我和媞娜都爱看肥皂剧和走猫步，平时聊天总少不了。或者比如安德森会听重金属，看比赛。又或者康纳和他妈的那些他一直募捐的动物慈善玩意儿。”<br/><br/>九百看向了一旁，估计是数足了二十秒。他若有所思地哼了哼。<br/><br/>“你喜欢什么？”沉默良久后，加文试探着问。<br/><br/>“我喜欢探案。”<br/><br/><em>咱俩一样，</em>加文想。不过加文没有说出口。<br/><br/>“好吧，光琢磨是没用了。咱谷歌一下。”<br/><br/>鉴于加文经受了长达几周的与世隔绝，他的笔记本可是承担了相当程度的重负。它哼哧哼哧地启动了。他将它放在了腿上，调整了一下角度避开了九百的视线然后飞快地关掉了几个，呃，有些不大雅观的网页。<br/><br/>电视已经被他们彻底抛在了脑后，九百和加文点开谷歌搜索着。九百的脑袋就凑在加文的头顶，凑的近得让加文有些不自在。但九百拿着电动剃须刀的记忆和他肚皮上粘着肥皂泡的记忆还在他的脑海中鲜明得一清二楚·。于是加文咽下了他的不自在。教导他关于私人空间的事可以改天再说。<br/><br/>“所以，音乐是个挺大众的选择。听或者演奏都行。你可以学一学弹钢琴或者吉他。”<br/><br/>“我已经会这些声音了。我不需要乐器，”九百向他宣布。看着加文不解的表情，他张开了嘴展示了一下。<br/><br/>“妈的啥玩意儿，”加文的用词一如既往；九百的嘴巴里冒出了一阵顿挫有致的钢琴声。然后他低头看向电脑，凑到加文身上往下翻着。加文动也没动。他正忙着消化刚刚的活见鬼呢。<br/><br/>“那可太变态了，”他点评道。九百低头看向他，然后露出了一个微笑。<br/><br/>“呃，所以不要音乐，”加文扭头看向屏幕。“收集东西啥的怎么样？石头啥的？”<br/><br/>“你对此选项的描述并不是很有吸引力。你不喜欢这个吗？”<br/><br/>加文的脸拧巴了一下，他回忆着他办案时调查过的无数收集癖的家。最近的一个喜欢收集洋娃娃的四肢，然后把它们和自己的指甲装在罐子里。“是。不过，这又不是给我选。你要是想收集，那就收集。”<br/><br/>九百思索一番。“我为什么要收集石头呢？”<br/><br/>“我哪知道，因为好看？”<br/><br/>“我不想收集，”九百决定。<br/><br/>加文点点头然后看向屏幕，他不自在地动了动。九百靠得更近了，热量从他的身上源源不断地涌来，像是挨着个大火炉。<br/><br/>“那，呃，画画怎么样？或者织东西？”加文顿住了，他咧着嘴巴，想象着九百像个老太太似的摆弄针线活的场景。“还有体育。旅行。舞蹈。”<br/><br/>九百思索的哼声透过他的胸膛，在加文的身上微微震颤。<br/><br/>好吧。加文忍不了了。他合上了笔记本然后换了个姿势，在他们间留出来好大一片空地。九百像是没有注意到的样子，依旧在思考着加文给出的诸多选项。<br/><br/>“我不觉得我对绘画和纺织有兴趣。体育和音乐一样，没有做的必要。我已经有足够的能力了。”他的声音中没有骄傲，只有陈述。要是平常的加文的话，绝对得挤出两句刻薄的评价外加一对儿白眼。但，平常这词儿和最近以来的加文压根不沾边儿。<br/><br/>“那跳舞？”加文问。<br/><br/>“也许。我会考虑的。至于现在，我很开心在这里和你一起共度时光。”<br/><br/>而加文是真的不知他该对此作何回应了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 第七课：幽默</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加文是个（不出所料的）傲娇。一个极端者被嘴炮了。九百收到了他的第一份礼物。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:28 」</p>
  <p>你今天几点下班</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 10:28」<br/><br/>如无案件，我下班时间应和你平时相同，加文。你问我这个有什么事吗？<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:31」</p>
  <p>天咱得好好纠正一下你发短信的技术</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 10:31」<br/><br/>我发短信的方式有何不对吗？<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:32」</p>
  <p>你竟然连句号也用</p>
  <p>那不正常</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:32」</p>
  <p>你是真的在发短信还是在对着你的手机说话啊</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 10:33」<br/><br/>皆非。我没有手机。<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:39」</p>
  <p>我在和你的脑子发短信？！？</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 10:39」<br/><br/>你来信是有事情想要交流吗，加文？<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:41」</p>
  <p>哦对。你下了班要是没有案子也没事儿做的话你下一‘课’我有主意了</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 10:41」<br/><br/>据我观察你只会在自动拼写或是表达讽刺时才会使用标点符号。这是你进行短信交流的风格吗？<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:43」</p>
  <p>对</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 10:43」<br/><br/>你有什么主意？<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:44」</p>
  <p>2100密歇根街八点见</p>
  <p>别查他是惊喜</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>「周五 上午 10:46」</p>
  <p>*它</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>「周五 上午 11:01」<br/><br/>那好吧。我会在八点时与你碰面，加文。<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>「周五 上午 11:03」</p>
  <p>不错</p>
  <p>「周五 上午 11:04」</p>
  <p>还有别再用句号了</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>加文搭乘的出租抵达科迪喜剧屋时，霓虹灯已将愁云浓雨尽染。它把那万千坠落的雨滴化作了无数粉红色的流星。如果加文懂得诗意为何物的话，他或许会将那坠落的雨拟为满天繁星，抑或是把车顶的金声玉振比作卵石海边的绵绵浪涛，或是从霆掣电闪联想到雷鸣般的掌声。但他不懂。他只觉得那雨吵闹，以及他过一阵要淋湿了。湿得透透的。<br/><br/>“您已抵达目的地。感谢选择底特律出租，”出租车的人工合成音传来，然后车门打开了，阵阵雨丝涌入车内。加文的脸皱巴了一下，没有动。他瞄了眼外面人行横道上那群走运的带了伞的正朝楼里走去的行人。他得一路飞奔过去才行。<br/><br/>“您已抵达目的地。感谢选择底特律出租，”人工合成音又重复了一遍。加文翻了个白眼，然后做好了顶着大雨狂奔的准备。然而紧接着他看到了正朝车子走来的那个人影。<br/><br/>“嘿九百，”加文撑起夹克领子，钻出车外走进雨中。<br/><br/>“晚上好，加文，”九百说。他往前走进了些，靠近了加文，将两人都纳入雨伞之下。他露出一个微笑，加文翻了个白眼。<br/><br/>“这晚上有啥好的，”加文嘲了一句。一阵湿冷的风冲他扑面而来，他打了个哆嗦。空荡荡的左袖立马湿透了，它沉甸甸地打在了他的腰上。九百纹丝未动，不过他确实环视了一圈，仿佛突然意识到天气竟不是蓝天白云阳光灿烂。<br/><br/>“我们该进去了。我认为这应该是你今晚的目的，”九百用空着的手朝喜剧屋挥了挥。<br/><br/>加文挠了挠鼻子耸耸肩。“感觉你应该会想学一学怎么和别人开玩笑。我的幽默不是太...唔，你在这应该能学到更多。”<br/><br/>加文没说的是，他希望这足以作为上周的报偿：足以报答九百不得不把他——不，不对——选择去把他从他那一团糟里揪出来，报答九百又别无所求地帮了他一次。他好像天生就是一副好好先生的模样。九百像是没听出他那没说出口的感谢，就算他听出来了，他也什么都没评价。他只是点点头，然后迈动脚步朝着大门走去。他的步伐不疾不徐，正好是加文大跨步的速度。<br/><br/>里面又湿又热。人们纷纷收起了伞抖着外套上的雨滴，空气中满是星星点点的水雾。所有人都在开心地聊着天，还有些在开怀大笑，看上去都是一家人过来的，要么就是和朋友一起。九百和加文并肩站在入口处，谁也没说话。<br/><br/>加文咳嗽一声。“我去，呃，去取票。”<br/><br/>“我该出多少？”<br/><br/>“不用啦。我已经付过了，”加文咕哝着，冲他摆了摆手，眼神飘向了一旁。<br/><br/>“...那我去给你找些吃的，”九百说。没等加文开口拒绝，九百就朝着小吃店走去了。<br/><br/><em>真是操了。</em>这本来是该作为加文的答谢的，结果九百又是一副体贴的样子。就不能让加文来当一回好人么，也该轮到他了吧。倒不是说加文擅长“体贴”。但起码，他有在努力。<br/><br/>他排着队等着取票，右手插着兜，左腿抖着，鞋子啪啪点着木地板。前面的男人扭头瞪了加文一眼。加文继续抖着腿，面无表情地看着他，然后突然咧着嘴冲他抛了个下流的媚眼。男人飞快地又把头扭回去了，肩膀吓得蜷在了一起。加文的视线漫不经心地扫着，一副无聊至极的模样。然后他注意到了摆在柜台上小零碎架子上的那个玩意儿，他抖着的腿停了。他瞄了眼九百看他回来没有：他还在小吃柜台前面那条长长的队伍里耐心地等着呢。于是加文没等自己犹豫，他走到了柜台前捡起了那枚手机挂坠。架子上挂着的挂坠各式各样，有一个的模样甚至是只套着层香蕉皮的麦克风，但吸引了加文注意的是一枚银色的小猫。加文把它买了下来，然后又买了张双人票。<br/><br/>九百正在小剧院的门口等着他，一只手拿着一包爆米花，另一只手拿着杯可乐。他跟着加文朝前排他们的桌子走去。他们的位置离舞台只有几米的距离。他们费了一番力气才走到；这地儿已经满满地都是人了。表演肯定就快开始了。加文躲掉了起码三只不长眼睛的肘子，六个扑面而来的挎包和四张突然袭击的椅子腿。<br/><br/>九百为加文拉开了他的椅子，然后坐在了他的右边。他靠在了椅背上，翘起了二郎腿，然后将爆米花推向了加文。加文没理那爆米花，而是赶在无数犹豫踯躅生出前拿出了之前买的银色小猫，将它放在了九百面前。他今晚要体贴。看到没。他在体贴呢。<br/><br/>九百盯着它，然后盯着加文。<br/><br/>“你不是说你的手机在你脑袋里么？就当给它作个伴儿，”他话音未落，就已经开始后悔把那廉价的小铁疙瘩送给九百了。妈的这可太丢脸了。他真希望九百是人类，那样的话他直接请他喝杯酒，俩人就可以扯平了。但仿生人不喝东西。所以他得别出心裁才行。<br/><br/>唔，不是他“得”。他，呃，是他想。<br/><br/>“谢谢你，加文，”九百将挂坠捡了起来，手指捏着它观察着。加文盯着它，突然意识到，它为什么会赢得他的注意了。小猫的颜色和九百的双眼是别无二致的银灰。<br/><br/>“随便啦，”加文咕哝着，勾着肩膀。“就是个小玩意儿。别想太多。”<br/><br/>九百思索着他的话，一副信以为真的表情，严肃地点着头。加文的嘴角僵了僵，他深深地叹了口气。操，他不是那个意思。他又嘴瓢了。灯灭了，周围的人开始鼓掌喝彩。<br/><br/><em>太迟了。</em><br/><br/>第一位喜剧演员走上了台，带起阵阵欢声笑语。他还不赖：拿几个名人和政客说了笑话，还模仿了一下总统。他模仿着总统那副皮笑肉不笑的样子，身后的荧幕也跟着他的模仿变成了总统办公室。加文看向九百，用手给他指了指节目单上演员的名字。不幸的是，九百的注意力却被节目单吸引走了，看也没看叽叽喳喳的演员一眼。加文在桌子下面轻轻踢了踢他。<br/><br/>“那玩意儿你可以等会儿再看，”他悄悄说。<br/><br/>第二个也挺不错。和第一位一样，她也讲了不少政客的笑话，不过加文倒是更喜欢她说医院有多无聊的那一段儿。她逗得他笑了几声。九百专心地看着，没有笑。<br/><br/>等到她鞠躬谢幕，第三个喜剧演员出来后，事情才急转直下。他和第一个一样是个瘦竹竿，但比第二个老了不少。加文估摸着他应该四十多五十出头了。胡子有一丝灰，一副老式眼镜挂在塌鼻梁上。<br/><br/>“好啊，女士们先生们，还有会走路的机器们，”他挥着两只手，朝人群问候。几个眼神和窃笑投向了九百。加文的微笑一下子没了。他看了眼九百，他正静静地皱着眉看着舞台。从这个角度加文看不到他的三色灯，只能勉强分辨出另一侧隐约的黄色和蓝色。<br/><br/>“哎呦喂，瞧瞧这两年的世道都成啥样了？前两年我来的时候还没这么多鸽子呢。你们是成天拿伟哥喂它们的不成吗？”<br/><br/>些许笑声传来，大部分都是从后排。演员咧着嘴，拿起了麦克风朝观众的方向走了几步。<br/><br/>“但说真的，聊正事儿。安卓革命？我那会儿，只有手机才叫安卓。用过那玩意儿的有没有，举举手。”零星几只手举了起来。加文小时候从前也用过那玩意儿，但他没举手。喜剧演员却一点儿也不介意观众冷淡的反应。<br/><br/>“是啊要是换我自己估计也不愿意承认。但嘿，我是个喜剧演员嘛，就是为了给人逗乐子的，承认就承认了呗。那可是我这辈子用过最垃圾的玩意儿了，动不动就要我更新，还死机。最近我终于决定给它更新了，99个毛病全没了，换成了100个新的。”<br/><br/>这次的笑声更稀疏了。听懂的人没多少，就算听懂了（加文）也不觉得搞笑。<br/><br/>然而那小丑却毫不气馁：“我听说这两年那玩意儿更恶劣了。更新得都会闹革命了。”<br/><br/>加文可以用余光看到，九百低头看向了他手中的挂坠。<br/><br/><em>哦操糟糕。</em><br/><br/>“这可得了？幸好总统老人家有手段，防火防盗防机器人。”<br/><br/>他身后的背景变成了总统办公室。一个大红按钮的下面是一个老式机器人验证码。<br/><br/>“想毁灭世界？”小丑笑着，“请点击所有包含是的图片。”<br/><br/>够了。<br/><br/>“这笑话老得都该送给博物馆了，但人家又不是收破烂的。”<br/><br/>观众们全都看向了加文，有的甚至还冒出了一些笑声。他看了一眼九百，九百的脸上带着面无表情的惊讶，他冲九百挤了挤眼睛，然后咧着一口白生生的牙笑了。<br/><br/>“诶哟！”那演员看向了加文。像是兴奋，像是兴奋于他那无聊的表演终于有了反应。“砸场子的，有日子没遇到了。好了，给我看看你有啥本事。”<br/><br/>加文的嘴咧得更大了，但还没等他吐出些尖酸刻薄，九百清了清嗓子开口了。<br/><br/>“我真没啥本事。但论起没本事，谁能比得上您啊？”九百叉着胳膊，脸上挂着和加文如出一辙的笑，跟他对视了一眼。<br/><br/>加文回以他惊讶却开怀的大笑作为配合，然后又看向了台上那个满脸通红的小丑。<br/><br/>“哇哦，机器人。一点就着啊？”他讥讽道。<br/><br/>“那可不。看了你的表演，我简直想自焚。”<br/><br/>观众爆发出了一阵笑声，自从那喜剧演员上台就没有比这更响亮的笑声了。台下的笑声一清二楚。<br/><br/>“嚇，这么快就谷歌到答案了？”台上的小丑脸红得像是个猴屁股。<br/><br/>加文都用不着看九百的反应。他的沉默明显是被那挑衅戳中了。<br/><br/>“哪里哪里，不如您。这么多老掉牙的段子真是劳您费心了，您都是从哪搜罗来的？4chan吗？”<br/><br/>“嘿，没人问你，狗拿耗子，”不知怎的，演员一下子激动了。<br/><br/>九百的脸色沉了沉，但加文没注意到。他正忙着吹着呼哨牙尖嘴利呢。<br/><br/>“诶呦可惜了这副上好的屁眼儿，上帝为啥要给你的嘴巴装上牙齿呢，”加文呲牙咧嘴地用右胳膊比划了一下。已经有不少观众开始笑出声了。<br/><br/>“这样就可以解释为啥你这一晚上一直在满嘴喷粪了，”九百冷冷地看向了台上的老东西。<br/><br/>“拿皮搋子疏通一下，说不准还能好受点儿。”<br/><br/>“噢！拿屎说话，小心自食其果。你是没其他拿得出手的了？”台上的演员显然想重新取回表演的主动权。<br/><br/>“意思是您有？呵，那您还客气什么，唠一唠呗。十秒应该够绰绰有余了吧，”加文装模作样地看了眼手腕上那块并不存在的手表。<br/><br/>“时间太过充裕也不丢人。毕竟有些人生来就是没有搞笑的天赋，”九百高声评价道，却仍是一副漠不关心的样子。加文冲他笑得眼睛都眯作了一团。这小混蛋可太会挤兑人了。他从没有这么自豪的时候。<br/><br/>“我不觉得，”加文笑着说。“你该这么想。我估计他跟他爹妈说他以后想当个喜剧演员的时候，他们冲他笑了。呵，现在可没人在笑。”<br/><br/>但他们在笑。观众笑得尤其开怀。<br/><br/>“好了，到此为止了，”台上的小丑不看他们了，他看向正不停窃笑的观众们，勉强露出一个微笑，想要继续表演。<br/><br/>“嘘！你别开口啊。大家现在不过是在怀疑，你一开口可就真的证明你是个白痴了！”加文才不会那么容易就饶过他呢。<br/><br/>“不好意思先生，我得请你们两位出去了。”<br/><br/>加文眨了眨眼睛，终于清醒了。之前的愤怒，让他火冒三丈头脑发热的愤怒，逐渐退去了。现在他只看到些观众们不舒服的视线，以及他们桌旁一个身材高大的保安。他的后脖颈涌起阵尴尬的热意。他瞥了眼九百，九百也在看着他。依旧是面无表情板着个脸，但他的眼睛睁得大大的...<br/><br/>去他妈的。去他妈的尊严。他就算是走，也要走得有风格。<br/><br/>他突然站了起来，椅子呲啦一声。他朝九百飞快地挤了挤眼睛，冲台上那个目瞪口呆的傻逼比了个手枪和飞吻，然后对着观众们花里胡哨地鞠了一躬作为谢幕。有几位甚至还鼓掌欢送着加文被拖了出去。<br/><br/>门在他们身后啪地关上了，头顶大雨倾盆。里面的笑声和欢呼仿如隔世，现在只有急风骤雨的喧嚣。然后是一声轻轻的咔哒和呼啦。九百静静地将伞举到了加文的头顶，表情冷淡而漠然，嘴角却带着微微一丝弧度。加文看着他，看着那枚正从他笔挺的鼻梁上滑下的水珠，看着他那身傻逼的白色外套肩膀上逐渐深沉的洇湿。<br/><br/>加文突然笑了起来。“你也进来啊，傻子。”<br/><br/>九百朝前迈了一步，但加文笑得更大声了，之前过山车似的剧情他终于回过劲儿了。“哦操。咱俩被人赶出来了。还他妈是被人从喜剧屋里赶出来的！”他噼里啪啦地说着，急声快语甚过雨滴。“还有你！哥们儿！我都不知道你竟然这么牛逼！”<br/><br/>他轻轻锤了九百肩膀一拳。九百低头瞪着自己的肩膀，又看向加文。他犹豫着，轻轻用他的关节点了点加文的二头肌。力气都不如一只猫咪，逗得加文又像个小姑娘似的咯咯笑了起来。过了好一阵他才控制住了自己，男子气概地清了清喉咙。<br/><br/>“好吧，呃，你的幽默感算是满分毕业了。自焚那个？那可太棒了，”加文的洋洋得意地扭过头，和九百并排沿着人行道朝大路走去。加文本来想叫辆出租车，但转念一想又算了。他家也没多远；他不介意走一会儿。<br/><br/>“不过那个喜剧演员说的是对的，加文。那个笑话是我搜索到的。我是从那个CA200型仿生人，卡尔文·艾荻最近的喜剧表演上看来的。”<br/><br/>加文的笑淡去了。九百看向了一旁，肩膀绷着，嘴唇抿成了一条线。他们沉默着走了一会儿。雨大了，它们重重地打在了九百的伞上，打在了人行道上的水洼中。加文的裤腿湿了个彻底，冰冷的布料死死黏在他的腿上。他清了清喉咙。<br/><br/>“好吧，那就算他今晚起码说对一件事好了，”加文一侧的肩膀耸了耸。九百终于不再盯着他的脚了，他抬头看向加文。“反正，又不止你一个。我的笑话也都是从别人那学来的。他的那些笑话也估计是从不知道什么垃圾场学来的。没关系的。谁都是在学别人。”<br/><br/>“谢谢你。”<br/><br/>“哼，行吧。不过可别谢我。我可是害得咱俩被人赶出来了。至于那个极端分子...呃，我也没想到会有这么一出。我这惊喜，呃，有点儿差劲是吧？”<br/><br/>“没关系，加文。我发现与你一同挖苦他...反而更加令人享受，”九百点着头，本来有些犹豫的语气慢慢变得坚定而自信。“我很期待你以后决定同我分享的任何惊喜。”<br/><br/>加文什么也没回答。他只是轻轻和九百碰了碰肩膀，然后和他并肩步入雨夜之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 第八课：合作</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加文紧张。九百焦虑。古惑狼演了出小品。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>“Bangin' on the ceiling. Keep it down.The sky is a neighborhood.”</em></strong>（楼上喧嚣。悄声。你在与天空为邻。）<br/><br/>加文跟着手机的老歌嘀咕着。他把最后一点儿猫砂扫到簸箕里倒进垃圾桶。他伴着歌儿的高潮，把簸箕在垃圾桶上打了两拍，然后才转身去添新的猫砂。<br/><br/><em><strong>“Heart is a storybook.”</strong> *砰* <strong>“A star burned out.”</strong> *砰砰*<strong> “Something coming up ahead.”</strong></em>（心如书难解。星已燃尽。前路换新。）<br/><br/>加文皱起眉毛，手抓着簸箕。他好像听到什么声响？<br/><br/><em><strong>“Don’t-” </strong>*砰* <strong>“-look now!”</strong></em>（别去看！）<br/><br/>“关闭音乐。”加文喊完，将一次性手套团吧团吧丢到了垃圾桶里。音乐停了，一片寂静取代了原本震耳欲聋的音乐。加文皱着眉头，以为自己幻听了。然后：<br/><br/><em>*砰*</em><br/><br/>会来拜访他的只有两个人，但他们现在都应该在工作才对，而且他俩都不会像这样式地敲门。加文拎起了靠在电视旁的不锈钢棒球棍，尽可能地用右手指头攥着它小心翼翼地走向大门。加文一点点挪到了门口，外面的人又敲了一声。加文把球棒担在肩窝上，慢慢地从猫眼洞瞄去。<br/><br/>“我操，”加文呼了口气，一下子放松了。他将球棒随手丢在了门口然后一把拉开了大门。<br/><br/>“你他妈的怎么...现在...”<br/><br/>出事了。九百的头朝右侧着，看着门框却不看他。身体紧绷，脸上又挂上了那副面无表情；那会儿九百还没有学会要怎么表达情绪时，他总是会挂上这副表情。<br/><br/>加文哑巴了。他傻傻地，呆呆地瞪着九百。<br/><br/>“...我能进去吗？”九百问。他还是没有看加文。<br/><br/>“呃，进啊，进，”加文咕哝着，让开了道路。九百走了进来，脚步沉重。加文注意到了他的三色灯。<br/><br/>它是红的。<br/><br/><br/></p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>“我问完了。”</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>“他妈的那玩意儿干啥呢？”</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>“它要自杀...”</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>“妈的快把它拦下来！”</strong>
  </p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/>“——歉我早到了，”九百立在客厅中央，两眼无神扫视四周。<br/><br/>“不用...没事。”<br/><br/>“弗勒队长坚持要我今天提前下班，”九百继续说道，依旧不正眼看加文。“我想要开始一个新案子，但他坚持说这是程序。”<br/><br/>噢。那—这样就说得通了。加文好奇到底是什么案子能严重到非要弗勒亲自介入不可。但这还是解释不了，九百为啥会来他这儿。<br/><br/>“你，呃，要来瓶啤酒啥的吗？”加文问完才想起来仿生人是不喝东西的。<em>傻逼。你个大傻逼。</em>不过，这蠢话也算是起了点儿作用：九百终于看向他了。<br/><br/>“仿生人并不会从饮用酒精中获益。”他干巴巴地说。<br/><br/>糟糕，他又变成从前那样用’并’说话了。<br/><br/>“呃，”加文绞尽脑汁思考着，梭巡着周围。“先坐，我去把电视打开。”<br/><br/>同样是徒劳。九百坐是坐下了，但三色灯依旧是那令人担忧的颜色。电视上跳着舞的明星一不小心摔了个狗吃屎，高跟儿鞋都摔飞了，他的表情却还是依旧。加文哈哈大笑了起来。他在假笑。相当明显。但九百一点儿也没理他。他只是瞪着屏幕，呆呆地，一动不动。<br/><br/>操。好吧。这法子没用。他得想个别的办法才能把九百从他的心事里揪出来。电视不出所料地没能转移他的注意力。加文现在应该已经足够了解他才对，九百的学习从来都是通过实践，光看可没用。他从不会停止思考，也不会停止行动，总是追求着某个想法或是目标。要想让他分心，得给他找点儿他不得不专心去做的事情。想到这儿，加文灵光一闪。<br/><br/>“等我下，”他随手拍了拍九百的肩膀站了起来，然后开始翻腾起电视下面的抽屉。他可以听到身后的沙发轻轻的声响，九百终于动了。不过加文没回头。他跪在地上打开了他的游戏主机。插上了那副已经有些落灰的手柄，又把刚翻出来的那张老式游戏光碟推了进去。然后他才回头看去。<br/><br/>九百正看着他，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。加文觉得他是在好奇，但他见过九百好奇的样子。这个不是。他不知道这是什么。不过他还是把它权当好奇对待了。<br/><br/>“我敢打赌你肯定从来没玩过电子游戏，“他说。<br/><br/>九百思考了一下，红色的三色灯黄光闪烁明灭。加文的心都在伴着它怦怦直跳像是要从喉咙里蹦出来。<br/><br/>”不，我没有。这是今天的课程吗？“<br/><br/>加文又挂上了一个笑，他无视了这个问题，然后拍了拍身旁的地毯。”得用手柄操控。线没那么长，挪挪你的屁股坐过来。”<br/><br/>然后他看向屏幕，开始加载游戏。身后传来阵沙发弹簧声，九百坐在了他身旁，胳膊蹭着他的。加文的如临大敌可算放松了。不过等以后，他真得找个时间好好教育教育九百关于私人空间的问题。<br/><br/>但不是今天。<br/><br/>他把手柄递给九百。黑色的屏幕突然爆发出了一阵激情的音乐和花里胡哨的颜色。<br/><br/>“<strong><em>古惑狼第二部</em></strong>！”一个开心的声音从屏幕冒出。<strong><em>“漩涡卷土重来！”</em></strong><br/><br/>九百瞪着屏幕，然后慢慢转向加文。加文倾过身，按下了九百手柄上的X键。<br/><br/>九百熟悉手柄操作所花去的时间不超过三十秒，而在那之后，就再也没有能阻止他过五关斩六将的阻碍了。他把所有的苹果和水晶都吃了，一条命都没掉。加文决定加大分散他注意力的力度。<br/><br/>“你太不公平了，”他点了点九百的脑袋，刚好在那枚红黄的灯下方。九百看向了他，但就算没看屏幕，他的手依旧操控着屏幕上的小狼躲开了无数怪物和子弹。<br/><br/>“你需要障碍。”<br/><br/>“什么障碍？”话音未落，九百给关卡头目送去了最后一击。<br/><br/>“我。”加文呲牙咧嘴地笑了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>加文只有一只手柄。所以在没法用左手的情况下，右半边归加文，左半边归九百，这样坐着，加文整个身体都凑到了九百身旁，几乎全都靠在了他的身上。不过加文觉得他应该不会介意，他的三色灯只会偶尔闪一下红色，基本只剩黄色了。好多了，但还不够。<br/><br/>加文只花了十秒就毁掉了九百连胜不死的记录。他毫无羞耻地咧着嘴巴冲皱眉看向他的九百笑着。他们的小狼重生了，然后又开始了新的奔跑。<br/><br/>“跳，”九百说。他们这次过了峡谷。虽然他们这轮还是死了，但比上一回走远了些。<br/><br/>“按方块加文，你现在按的是圆。”<br/><br/>“我在按啦。我在按。你知道你不用吃掉全部水果也能过关的吧？”<br/><br/>“我知道，”九百嘴上如是说，但却又控制着小狼回到了之前没打爆的箱子位置。加文嗤了一声，给小狼来了个脸先着地。<br/><br/>他们这样玩了一会儿。九百负责指导，加文负责搞破坏。靠得这么近，加文很难看到九百三色灯的状况，但加文感觉他放松多了。他的脸上又有了表情（大部分的都是皱眉，但加文知足了）而且他说的话也变多了。<br/><br/>“这个游戏并不符合实际。”<br/><br/>“废话那可不。”<br/><br/>“这个角色与加氏袋狸没有丝毫相像。”<br/><br/>“是啊，那是因为他是被那个大脑袋的在实验室里做出来的，”加文没过脑子就开口了。<br/><br/>九百的手颤了颤，小狼一头撞到了墙上。<br/><br/>呃。好吧。实验室不能提的干活。加文没意见。小狼重生了，他们继续起了游戏。<br/><br/>“那真正的古惑狼长啥样？”<br/><br/>“...它是一种夜行性的小型哺乳动物，体重通常不超过两千克。短尾，鼻尖，臀部长有三到四条白色条纹，”九百咕哝着，控制着小狼穿过了几块冰块。<br/><br/>这绝对是从维基百科上抄来的。这没理由不是从维基百科上抄来的。不过加文决定优先处理更为紧要的问题：<br/><br/>“谁还说’臀部’啊？那是’屁股’，要么是小孩儿说的’屁屁’。不是臀部。”<br/><br/>“跳，加文，”这是九百对此唯一的回应。但加文能听出他声音中的笑意。也许是。他抬头看向九百。小狼掉进了沟里，但他才不在乎。<br/><br/>他确实在微笑。<br/><br/>加文朝后仰了仰瞄了眼九百的三色灯。是蓝色的。他轻轻地呼了口气，然后回头看向屏幕。<br/><br/>“所以...你想聊聊吗？”他希望自己装出了一副无所谓的语气。他控制着小狼跳到了又一个平台上。<br/><br/>好一阵儿，九百什么也没说，只是按着手柄上的按钮，看着屏幕。不过他身体没有紧张，也没有回到之前的面无表情。于是加文赶在他们又丢一命前飞快地收回了视线。<br/><br/>“...我觉得我不想，”九百的声音轻到，要不是加文一直在支着耳朵仔细聆听，绝对会错过。“可以吗？”<br/><br/>“当然，”加文按下按钮，将小狼送到了一摞箱子上面。“当然可以。”<br/><br/>九百微微动了动，看向了加文，也吸引了他的注意。他正低头冲加文微笑呢。是那个小小的，他自己创造的微笑。加文咧开了嘴，他丢下手柄揉了揉他的脑袋，一点儿也没在乎屏幕上小狼的又一次惨死。九百皱着眉轻轻拍开了那作乱的手，想抚平他乱糟糟的头发却已是徒劳。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>注：古惑狼（Crash Bandicoot），英文为加氏袋狸。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 第九课：闲谈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>黑暗的往事大白于天下。九百不会闲谈。加文的墓志铭将会是：’死于二手尴尬’。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>咖啡机的低沉嗡鸣与人们的闲谈声应和，滋滋作响的水壶同叮叮当当的杯盘交响，但加文却专注在如何两不误地一边狼吞虎咽嘴里的鸡肉牛油果汉堡一边开口说话上。<br/><br/>“从没有过？”加文喝了一大口咖啡，把嘴里满满当当的食物送了下去。<br/><br/>“确实有一部分型号的仿生人可以消耗食物和饮品。至于我，可以摄入少量的非钛血液体。但那毫无意义；只是表面功夫。之后将其取出的过程也非常...烦人。”<br/><br/>加文将他的笑掩在了杯后。一个月前，九百用的词儿估计会是诸如’不便’或是’浪费时间’什么的。表达自己的观点可是作为一个人相当重要的部分（至少是在加文看来）。他很高兴九百现在能更加放松地分享它们了。<br/><br/>“也对，”他耸耸肩然后换了个话题。“所以你的爱好寻找的怎么样？还在玩电子游戏吗？”<br/><br/>九百轻哼一声，朝桌子倾了倾身，调整为一个看上去不会让人类紧张的姿势。加文带着些赞许看着他的动作。说实话，他早已经习惯了九百老半天一动不动的样子了。但九百坚持要学习和人类一样的坐姿，加文只得教给了他。（虽说他不算是该领域的大师，但他只知道不让九百模仿他就足够了。）<br/><br/>“你借给我的部分游戏一度勾起了我的兴趣，但我必须坦诚它们好景不长。”<br/><br/>“没了障碍给你碍手碍脚，玩起来没意思了对吧？”加文笑着，吃掉了最后一点儿汉堡。<br/><br/>“你也许是对的，”九百承认道。他的头侧向一旁，三色灯折射着小餐馆的灯光。<br/><br/>“...嘿九百，你为什么要留着你的三色灯啊？”加文顿住了，他犹豫了一下。“我意思是，我倒不觉得把它丢了是什么好主意。但，如果你要是丢掉它的话，你和别人相处的时候想要融入进去不是可以更容易些吗？”<br/><br/>加文看着他的三色灯；它正静静地嵌在九百的额角懒洋洋地转着蓝色的圈。然后他看向九百，九百的视线几乎要在他的脸上钻出洞来。<br/><br/>“我确实曾将它取下来过一次，”他一板一眼地说，突然间他这半个小时来的各种小动作一下子都停了。“那是在我加入中央警察局前，我当时在第十八辖区。我发现那...反而更糟了。大部分人都知道我的身份，而且根据我和康纳的相似也可以判断出来。但对于那一少部分不知道的人来说，他们能看出我和别人不同，但看不出是哪里，而我却无法解释。”<br/><br/>加文放下了杯子。它咯噔一声，震耳欲聋地打在了他的心上。“噢。这样啊，那—”<br/><br/>“你刚才为什么说你不觉得把它丢了是好主意？”九百打断了他。他侧着头，身体又微微动了动。就好像刚才呆滞的片刻从没发生过一般。周围的嘈杂仿佛一下子又重新回到了人世。<br/><br/>“我也不知道，”加文在坐上不自在地扭了扭，看向了一旁。他竭力想要刹住他的思绪不去联想红色的三色灯和喷薄泼洒的蓝血，他失败了。“我就想，既然它是你的一部分？不应该就那么把它丢掉。”<br/><br/>九百什么也没说。加文不敢看他，也不知道该如何回应。但他能感觉到九百的视线就打在他的身上。<br/><br/>“不好意思，请问这把椅子有人吗？”<br/><br/>加文和九百一同看向了来人。说话的女性容貌有些眼熟，她正冲他们礼貌地笑着朝空着的椅子示意。过了一会儿加文才反应过来，那一丝熟悉源自何处。她和警局从前那个仿生人接待员有着相同的外貌。她的头上没有三色灯，但加文很确定她们是一个型号。绝对不是同一个仿生人（要是的话她绝对得躲得离加文远远的），但也绝对是一个仿生人。他看了眼啥九百；九百啥也没说，只知道盯着她。加文翻了个白眼儿。<br/><br/>“请自便，”他说。<br/><br/>“谢谢，”她冲他粲然一笑，然后带着椅子回到了她的桌子。那桌边坐满了和她相貌相同的女人，只除了一个人类少女；她的面前放着一壶茶。加文看了她们一会儿，好奇了一会儿她们背后的故事。然后他回头看向九百。他还在盯着她呢。<br/><br/>“老天，忘了我之前咋教你的，不要老盯着别人看？”他的问话终于打断了九百，九百眨着眼睛回过头看着他。“还是—等下，仿生人会介意吗？还是说你们判断啥事酷啥事不酷有另一套规矩？”<br/><br/>“我无从得知。”<br/><br/>加文看了他一眼，然后静静地等着。九百又眨了眨眼睛，最后看了一眼她们，然后回头面向加文。<br/><br/>“我没有很多和仿生人进行社交的机会。我遇见大部分仿生人都是通过案件。”<br/><br/>“那康纳呢？你工作时候总少不了要和他聊一聊吧。”<br/><br/>如果九百可以的话，加文很确定他现在绝对要脸红了。但他不会，所以他只是露出一个大大的假笑摇了摇头。加文什么也没说。他只是耐心地等着。九百的假笑慢慢褪去了，他看向了一旁。<br/><br/>“我在对待康纳时犯的一些错如今看来...很难修复。”<br/><br/>好吧，就当加文好奇好了。他从八卦女王（也即媞娜）那里听说康纳不是很喜欢九百，但他一直以为那只是因为康纳一直就是个贱人。<br/><br/>“发生什么了？”<br/><br/>“我...”九百顿住了，他皱起眉头。“我曾试图杀了他。”<br/><br/>呃。<br/><br/>好吧。<br/><br/>加文真没想到他竟然要在一家星巴克和别人聊这个。他苦思冥想着恰当的回应。<br/><br/>“...那咱俩确实臭味相投，”他最后说。他摆出一副轻松的样子嘬了口咖啡。从九百平淡的反应判断，他应该早就知道了。倒也是意料之中；汉克知道了他的所作所为后可没有息事宁人的打算。加文的牙没被打掉都算他走运了；妈的，加文的工作没丢都算他走运了。弗勒懒得去走一遍内务部的流程，听完加文的解释就把这事儿轻轻放下了。加文当时以为康纳想干坏事，然后又拒绝逮捕，然后加文还被他狠狠揍了一顿。结了。<br/><br/>除了当时加文只要有机会，绝对会杀了他。而这点大家都心知肚明。<br/><br/>奇怪，看着九百那和康纳几乎别无二致的相貌，加文的胸中突然多出了一团翻涌躁动的愧疚。唯一让他好受些的是，他现在不会作出那时的选择了。自从认识九百后。<br/><br/>“你现在不想杀他了吧。那不就得了。”<br/><br/>九百骤然抬头看向他，眼神锐利。“我从没有想要杀了他。我那时还没有异常化：我在此事上别无选择。”<br/><br/>所以，到头来还是有些不同的...<br/><br/>“解释给康纳，”加文嘟哝着低头看向他的咖啡，指头点着杯沿。“他肯定能理解。”<br/><br/>“我尝试过，在我向底特律警局递交申请的时候，我找过他，”九百停住了，他瞪向一片空气。“但我采取的方法不对。我觉得我的话说得太过直白，觉得我采取的交流方式不够有效，于是我想强行和他交互。”<br/><br/>又一次地，加文想起了那次审讯事故，想起了康纳抓着那个伤痕累累的仿生人进了审讯室，还有之后发生的事。<br/><br/>“天，”他抽了口气，握着杯子的手也僵住了。九百低头看向他的掌心。<br/><br/>“我那时还没有意识到那样的行为是不合适的。我当时只以为那不过是一种交流的方式。而他的反应...并不友好。”<br/><br/>加文花了一会儿时间才整理好他的思绪。九百一直看着他，等着他说出最后的裁决。<br/><br/>“只要学到教训就好，”他耸耸肩，装出一副无所谓的样子。“这样，就当是新课。我教你该怎么和仿生人相处，然后咱再琢磨个办法去弥补那个混球儿。”<br/><br/>九百的眼睛睁大了些。他的嘴巴张了又闭、闭了又张，最后露出一丝几不可见的微笑。<br/><br/>“谢谢你，加文。”<br/><br/>“好吧，先别急着谢我。我对仿生人可啥都不懂，除了你这只塑料傻疙瘩。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>他们最后去了公园。主要是因为，加文想破脑袋也想不到仿生人还会去什么别的地方。他们不吃也不喝（除了蓝血），一下子就排除了90%加文平常光顾的所在。<br/><br/>他们坐在野餐椅上，看着对面的操场和狗狗公园。就算秋风瑟瑟，也依旧有一些不惧寒冷的勇敢者享受着冷冽的蓝天与火热的红叶。但目前为止他们大部分都是人类，就算有仿生人也都是结伴的，要么就是正在忙碌。但没关系，加文现在不急。他心满意足地坐在长椅上，裹着厚厚的围巾，手里捧着杯热乎乎的咖啡水，相当惬意。况且，在九百出发去和别人谈话之前，他还得给他些提点。<br/><br/>“所以，”加文朝手上哈了哈气，然后摩挲着下巴开口了。“你找到可以跟你聊天的人以后，准备怎么做？”<br/><br/>“我走上前去询问他们是否愿意互动，”九百坚定地点点头。<br/><br/>加文啧了啧，挤了个鬼脸。“呃，要是我的话，我会先说个‘嘿’然后可能再加上些闲谈。”<br/><br/>“我并不擅长闲谈，加文，”他朝加文露出一个担忧的表情。<br/><br/>“我猜也是。那也不难；咱以前又不是没闲聊过你知道么，玩儿牌什么的时候。”<br/><br/>“是，但加文我认识你。”<br/><br/>空气一阵沉默。<br/><br/>“...这样，你直接走过去，说声嗨什么的，然后问他们是不是经常来这儿。或者聊一聊天气。来，先和我试试。”<br/><br/>“你好，加文。你经常到访此地吗？当前天气晴朗，气温16.1摄氏度，空气湿度10%，夜间有极高可能性降霜。”<br/><br/>加文强装冷淡地瞪了眼九百，按捺下了嘴角禁不住要浮现出的笑意。<br/><br/>“啊，不，不是这样，”他咳了咳掩饰着他的笑，然后板起了脸。“看我：嘿，从没见你来过这儿。你经常来吗？”<br/><br/>九百认真仔细地看着加文，研究着他脸上礼貌而友善的微笑。那笑看上去就像是只警犬在模仿吉娃娃的表情。加文的脸并不习于礼貌或是友善。<br/><br/>“天气不赖，是吧？”加文继续道。他尽可能地克制住了讽刺的腔调，维持着微笑。他用打着石膏的右手朝周围挥了挥。“真希望能长久些，不过估计再过两天就要降温了。你喜欢秋天么？”<br/><br/>“是的，”九百点点头。“但我更喜欢冬天。”<br/><br/>加文停下了表演然后噗嗤笑了一声。“我刚才只是在给你展示你该说些什么啦，九百。你不用回答的。”<br/><br/>“噢，”加文凑到桌子对面揉了揉九百的头发。九百忧心忡忡的皱眉一下子变成了不爽的皱眉；他抚平了他的头发。<br/><br/>“没关系啦，你个呆子。你要是想的话我们也可以闲聊，”他想了一会儿，选了个新话题。“所以，你住在这附近吗？”<br/><br/>“不是很远，我住在麦迪逊高地的一个小公寓里。”<br/><br/>“哇哦，真的？”加文一下子把闲聊抛在了脑后。“你住在那儿？那地儿可不赖，至少是在底特律。”<br/><br/>“那你呢？你住哪？”九百礼貌地问。<br/><br/>“不错，”加文咧嘴夸了他一句，然后回到了表演中，回答了他。<br/><br/>于是他们就这样聊了一会儿。九百一如既往，学得飞快。他轻易就投入到了对话中，忘了他们只不过是在练习。加文正吐槽前两年那糟糕的天气呢，九百举起手打断了他。<br/><br/>“我觉得我发现了一个可能愿意进行闲谈的仿生人。”<br/><br/>加文看了一眼，确实。他看到了那个相貌熟悉的，金发碧眼的，没有三色灯的仿生人正拿着本书坐在长椅上。有趣的是他拿着的竟然是本真书。不过从那仿生人无聊的表情判断，倒不是本有趣的书。<br/><br/>加文耸耸肩看向一旁。“想去就去呗。”<br/><br/>九百去了。<br/><br/>从远处听不清他们在聊些什么，而加文的唇语差劲得一塌糊涂，他从来都不擅长。但光从表面看去他们进行得还蛮不错的。那仿生人站了起来，慢慢冲正说着话的九百点着头，脸上带着微笑。九百回以微笑，一边朝周围挥了挥手。那仿生人挠了挠后脑勺，靠近了些。<br/><br/>...给我等下。<br/><br/>加文对那仿生人侧目而视，仔仔细细地观察着他。他凑得更近了些，点着头，笑得越发热情了。九百说了什么，他配合地大笑着，还忽闪着眼睛。<br/><br/><strong>哦操糟糕。</strong>取消交易！取消交易！加文在心里尖叫。他眼睁睁地看着那明晃晃的调情，媚眼全抛给了瞎子看。九百现在正朝天空挥手，还一边笑着，很明显是（一无所知地）将话题转移到了天气上。金发仿生人的笑僵住了。加文一把捂住了脸，他被尬得看不下去了。<br/><br/>几分钟后，九百脸上带着些许迷惑回来了。而那金发仿生人早就没了踪影。<br/><br/>“我不确定我做错了什么，”他说。<br/><br/>加文慢吞吞地拿开了蒙在眼睛上的手，然后绝望地面无表情地看向天空。他别无选择只有告诉九百何为调情了，是吧？<br/><br/><strong>操。</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 第十课：调情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加文有个了不起的屁股。糟糕的搭讪。九百走了桃花运。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>就加文先前所预测，将调情告知九百可能导致的最差后果是：<br/><br/>九百想学它。<br/><br/>日他妈的仙人板板，加文真的真的不想那样。所以他决定，将这活计推给别人。别人指的是明日之加文。自然，明日之加文恨死了昨日之加文。尤其是，昨日之加文还想了个实地教学的馊主意。实地的那种实地。酒吧的那种实地。倒确实有道理。加文得找点儿目标给九百，这样他就不用和九百搞他妈的角色扮演了。但这样就意味着，加文得忍受九百调情时的各种二手尴尬老天那听上去可太糟糕了。<br/><br/>而且还有就是，尽管加文的样子比两个月前好多了，但他依旧不如从前。练腿倒是一直没停，所以屁股没走型，但他的上肢和软乎乎的肚皮就不咋地了。而且外加他两只大部分时候都是摆设的手。<br/><br/>他气鼓鼓地叹息着，挣扎着先把V领衬衫穿过打着石膏的右臂，然后再小心翼翼地把袖筒套到了左胳膊上。他的肋骨和两根锁骨恢复得都很不错。医生说再过一周他就可以正常使用左手了。眼看着马上就终于能回去工作了，加文现在可不敢瞎鸡巴乱搞。<br/><br/>“你还好吗，加文？”九百的声音从客厅传来。大概是这五分钟以来他问的第十次了。加文翻了个白眼，尽管有些不爽，但还是回答了。<br/><br/>“还行。你完事儿了？”加文喊道。他拿起一罐发胶鼓捣了一下他的头发。<br/><br/>二十分钟前当九百穿着那件儿天杀的万年不变的高领白色夹克出现在加文家门口的时候，加文（不知怎的竟然）好心地教育了一番他何为时尚以及何种场合不能穿得像是个贱人工作狂。然后翻箱倒柜地找出了他最大最宽松的衣服丢给了九百。只求他那宽得傻逼的胸膛能穿得下。<br/><br/>“我觉得好了，”九百说。于是加文打开门准备观摩一下。<br/><br/>“嘿，还不赖嘛，”加文咧着嘴笑着，靠着门框上下打量着九百。这是实话，他看上去确实还不错。九百还穿着他那件黑色的裤子和皮鞋（加文知道他家是绝对不会有九百能穿得下的裤子的），但配上白色紧身背心和加文的皮夹克，那（满满当当的）景象确实很美好。<br/><br/>没错，确实不赖。简直好极了。（妈的这机器人就算只穿着那件儿背心都能去当模特儿）需要收拾的只剩下他的头发了。<br/><br/>“低一低头，”加文打开了手里的发胶。九百一言不发地遵从了。然而加文的手一抓上去他就又退开了。<br/><br/>“别动，我没给你乱揉。我在给你凹造型呢。你现在的发型太整齐了不适合去酒吧。”<br/><br/>九百皱了皱眉，然后眉毛突然挑得老高。“所以你最近才经常揉我的头发吗？”<br/><br/>“不是啦。那只是因为我喜欢和你捣乱。”<br/><br/>九百又皱起了眉头，但他还是允许了加文的动作。最后拾掇出来的结果...还行。看上去有些凌乱，但嘿，加文能用的可只有一只手。平时那一小缕总是支棱在他额前的头发被加文归拢了起来大致梳成了个侧背，九百直起身的时候打了发胶的头发还微微地弹动。就在这时，加文注意到了一件怪事。九百的脖子上有一条项链；而且那根细细的银链下面还坠着什么东西，加文没法透过他的背心看清楚。它并不是加文的。他还以为九百不是那种会戴首饰的人呢。<br/><br/>“我们要走吗？”九百的问询打断了加文的思考。他这才意识到，他盯着九百的胸看了至少有他妈的三十秒。<br/><br/>噢上帝。<br/><br/>“对！我—是，咱走吧。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>其实结果倒也没有加文想的那么可怕。他们自从进了夜店就坐在了吧台旁，再也没挪过窝。加文不想要什么醉鬼摔倒在他身上，而且九百有问题想要解答。<br/><br/>无穷无尽的问题。<br/><br/>“呃，双意思就是男的女的都可以而-呃你刚那几个词儿是咋说来着？”<br/><br/>“多性恋，全性恋和共性恋。”<br/><br/>“呃，它们意思...我说，我知道的词儿只有同，无，双，直，变性这几个，“他点着手指头数着。“你干嘛要问我这些？你直接查一下不就好了。”<br/><br/>“我查过了但得到的结果繁多且自相矛盾。实在令人困惑。”<br/><br/>“那确实，”加文示意酒保再给他来一杯。“我说，你想把自己归到哪一类都无所谓的。喜欢谁就喜欢呗。不喜欢就不喜欢。”<br/><br/>酒保倾身收走了加文的空瓶，在他面前放了瓶新的。<br/><br/>“谢啦，”冲酒保说完，加文扭头看向九百。他就着瓶子喝了一大口。“你有看到感兴趣的人了吗？”<br/><br/>九百巡视着四周，加文跟着他的视线。吧台旁有不少三两结对喝酒聊天的人，但大部分都是一群人一起。只有一个老男人是一个人坐着，看样子他今晚的目的是把自己喝到不省人事。吧台远处，有三个二十多岁的姑娘正坐在一起，用吸管喝着桌子上那一大桶不知道什么玩意儿。另一头，一大群人正在临时舞池里跳着舞。那舞池看上去像是用一大堆板条箱和强力胶搭的。加文很难看清跳舞的都是些什么人，他们坐的位置和那一片乱哄哄的距离远得相当安全。但九百可能可以看到。<br/><br/>“我...不知道。”九百朝那群跳舞的人皱了皱眉，然后扭头看向加文。<br/><br/>“好吧，那就继续找呗，不急，”加文刚准备抓过台子上的酒杯，却突然想起来件事。“你不介意和人类调情么？我感觉这儿的仿生人不算很多。”<br/><br/>“据我所知，我还没有偏好，”九百思索着说。“不过也许仿生人确实会对于求偶行为持更加开放的态度。”<br/><br/>加文这下没忍住，他狠狠打了个哆嗦。“悪，那不叫‘求偶行为’，九百。”<br/><br/>九百挫败地叹了口气，一手梳过他打了发胶的头发。“这太令人困惑了，有那么多的术语和规矩。我在网上找不到任何统一的解释。”<br/><br/>“这就是你的不对了。别去谷歌那玩意儿。网络很怪的，它会教你做些怪事，比如一见面就冲人家说以后想不想要孩子啥的；人准得把杯子里的水泼到你脸上。”<br/><br/>九百的三色灯闪过一阵黄光。“是的，网上确实提及了这样的情况。”<br/><br/>“看？所以你在网上查东西可得小心了。说不准就要被人揍的，再不济也是朝你脸上泼一杯水...哦对还有别用那些烂俗的搭讪话。只有窝囊废才那样干。”<br/><br/>“搭讪话？”<br/><br/>加文加文咧起嘴笑了，他从九百给他买的一袋花生里捡了一颗丢到了嘴巴里。<br/><br/><em>（在他们进来后，九百看了眼吧台上那碗免费花生，然后对加文说不管什么情况都不要靠近那玩意儿一步。加文明智地决定不去刨根问底，并接受了九百给他买的花生没说二话。）</em><br/><br/>加文嘎嘣嚼着花生，倾身冲九百露出一个笑。“我只能给你打九分，因为我是那个一。”他慢吞吞地说，两只眼睛一同朝九百挤了挤。<br/><br/>...他莫非啤酒喝多了？<br/><br/>九百的眼睛莫名其妙地眨巴了一会儿，然后突然睁大了。终于想明白了。“所以其实就是在开玩笑。”<br/><br/>“呃，是，大概吧。但都是调情用的，”加文咕哝着挠着后脖颈，视线飘忽。“大部分都挺烂俗的，不过那才是乐趣所在。基本都是缓解刚见面的尴尬的。不过千万注意聊的人不会介意这些。不然的话赶紧停下。”<br/><br/>“你还有别的例子吗？”九百问。<br/><br/>“等会儿啊，”加文喝了口啤酒，绞尽脑汁想着。“你的名字是约翰吗？”<br/><br/>“不，是九百。加文，你知道我的—”<br/><br/>“因为你赛那。”<br/><br/>“...我没懂，”九百说。加文瞥了眼他蓝色的三色灯。<br/><br/>“你可以查一查。估计你要不查的话我说的这些你一个也听不懂。这样，这个简单：你是太阳吗？”<br/><br/>“不，我—”<br/><br/>“你点亮了我的每一天，而且还热辣得要人命。”<br/><br/>九百困惑的表情慢慢融化了，他的嘴角有些微微抽动。几乎是在微笑。加文回以他灿烂的笑，九百的反应让他胆子大了些，他掏出了手机。<br/><br/>“想看我拍的一个帅哥照片吗？”他朝九百示意，九百凑了过来看向他的手机。于是他用前置摄像头拍了张照片递给了九百，一边还不忘冲他抛一个加文独家的两眼一齐眨的媚眼儿。<br/><br/>“我喜欢这个，”他把手机还给了加文。他现在是真的在微笑了。<br/><br/>“该你了，”加文笑着把手机装回了兜里，然后朝酒保招招手示意再来一瓶。<br/><br/>九百思考了一下。他看着加文，然后又看向后面正在跳舞的人群，最后又回头看向加文。<br/><br/>“我能摸你的屁股吗？”<br/><br/>加文嘴里的酒喷了。<br/><br/>“啥？！”<br/><br/>“拜托加文。别再往我身上吐东西了，”九百抓了张纸巾擦了擦胸前的啤酒。“总之，你听到了。你得答应。”<br/><br/>“没人会答应那玩意儿。”<br/><br/>“我不会真的摸你的屁股的，”九百冲加文保证道。他朝九百递去一个怀疑的表情，但酒精最后还是替他做出了决定：‘管他妈的呢’。<br/><br/>“呃，行8，你可以摸我的屁股。”<br/><br/>九百露出一个笑，然后举起手捧住了加文的脸。<br/><br/>“...你个屌东西。”<br/><br/>九百的笑反而更得意了，就连躲开了他的魔爪的加文不停朝他发射的花生弹都没法将那嬉皮笑脸打消。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>这晚上过得其实比加文预料的好得多。帮九百泡妹，或是管他什么鬼东西，比加文所预期的要有趣的多得多。直到，终于有人对九百表示了兴趣。<br/><br/>“嘿，帅哥，”一个二十多的姑娘走到了九百右侧，他从垃圾搭讪正说到一半的加文身上扭过头看向她。“你俩是一起来的吗？”<br/><br/>“不是啦，”加文赶在九百回答是前开口了。那姑娘笑得更热情了些，她将一缕柔顺的长长黑发拢到了耳后，露出耳朵上一排耳环。<br/><br/>加文能感到九百正盯着他。他用肘子使劲顶了顶九百作为催促，然后抓起了他的啤酒。九百扭头看向她。<br/><br/>“你经常来这儿吗？”加文可以听到姑娘这般问。<br/><br/>“是我第一次来。不过我觉得我以后应该经常光顾这里才对，毕竟美景难却。”<br/><br/>诶呦这小混蛋的那张小嘴儿可真是抹了蜜。加文咧着嘴巴，嘬了口啤酒，然后用眼角瞄着那边的情况。姑娘用胳膊勾着九百的，领着他朝吧台另一边走去。<br/><br/>加文掏出了手机给他飞快地发了条短信：<br/><br/>‘要是调情有用记得谷歌一下接下来该干什么我可不会教你那些鬼东西’<br/><br/>还没等他把手机揣回兜里呢，回信就来了。<br/><br/>‘好吧。’<br/><br/>加文翻了个白眼儿。虽然九百的调情技巧有了极大的进展，但他的短信技巧却没有丝毫改观。<br/><br/>‘记得网络上的东西都很变态的所以千万小心多确认一下’<br/><br/>九百这回没有回应，于是加文收起了手机看向吧台。慢慢地一口接一口，他消灭了剩下的啤酒。时不时朝九百那头瞄一眼以确保他没出什么乱子，但他小心不去看得太久。<br/><br/>“再来一轮儿亲？”刚等他喝完，酒保就又从冷柜里拿出了一瓶新的预备好了。加文可能不该再喝了；他已经喝了四瓶，还有杯劲儿可不小的龙舌兰。而且他吃了这么长时间的止痛药，已经好久都没有碰过杯中物了，所以他现在的酒量估计小得可怜...<br/><br/>加文接过了那瓶啤酒。<br/><br/>九百现在正靠在吧台上，离加文五个座儿远，背对着他。但他能看到那姑娘。暗淡的灯下，她的眼中闪着光华，一抹瑰色点染脸颊。加文不由避开了视线，眉心紧皱低头看向他的啤酒。然后他瞥了眼那正在吧台另一头，那一个人独饮着的落魄的头发花白的老男人...<br/><br/>“去他妈的，”加文一口把剩下的酒干了。<br/><br/>他又点了杯龙舌兰，然后结了账。九百现在已经学成了。他可以的。就算有问题，也可以发短信给他。<br/><br/>他刚走下楼梯，手机就震了。<br/><br/>‘你去哪了？’<br/><br/>加文瞪了这短信足有一分钟。酒精让他的眼神有些发花，但那四个字儿历历在目，纹丝不变。一定是他刚走九百就注意到了。他一直没忘看他么？加文摇摇头，然后发了回信。<br/><br/>‘回家去了。你能行的’<br/><br/>没有回应，于是加文收起手机出了酒吧，走到了十一月的冷风中。<br/><br/>悪。好吧。他得叫出租了。又得把手机掏出来。哎麻烦。<br/><br/>加文站到了出口边上，然后努力掏着他的手机。他的动作相当小心，因为他知道自己现在已经有些醉了。他可不想因为手抖把手机掉到地上，非常感—<br/><br/>“加文。”<br/><br/>加文手一抖，手机掉了。但一双大手潇洒地接住了它。<br/><br/>“老天，”加文吸了口凉气，手捂着胸口。九百直起了身，高大得一如既往。<br/><br/>“不是啦，我是九百，”九百的声音带着些笑意。不过脸上却没有。<br/><br/>“你现在是故意的了，”加文接过他的手机，翻了个白眼。然后他顿住了，朝周围看了一圈儿，却没看到之前的姑娘。“你出来干什么？你应该回去。”<br/><br/>“你要来吗？”<br/><br/>“不了，我已经—不，没什么的。你做的很好。你不需要我。”<br/><br/>九百没有动。他只是一直瞪着加文。<br/><br/>“...我不想再学习如何调情了。”<br/><br/>加文眨巴着眼睛，昂头看向他。满脸都是摸不着头脑的莫名其妙。<br/><br/>“啊？你不喜欢那个女人吗？”<br/><br/>“我觉得她的耳朵很有趣。而交谈则不然。”<br/><br/>“她的...耳朵。”<br/><br/>喝多了的加文不适合聊这种诡异的话题。<br/><br/>“是的，它们上面有耳环。我从没有见过那么多的。我很好奇。”<br/><br/>加文噗嗤笑了。虽是取笑，未减温柔。“所以，你喜欢穿环那玩意儿么？”<br/><br/>“它们很有趣，不过我不理解为什么人类会自愿进行这种好像不会取得任何收益的行为。”<br/><br/>“那得看你穿在哪儿了，”加文刚说完就立马后悔了。<br/><br/>幸好，九百什么也没追问。他看了眼周围街上空空荡荡的深沉的夜，三色灯闪了闪黄色。<br/><br/>“我已经叫了出租车。我会帮你回家。”<br/><br/>加文点点头，动作僵硬。他们并肩站着，望着空无一人的街。九百想要说什么。就算加文有些醉了，他也一样能感觉到。<br/><br/>“...我不喜欢她靠在我身上。”<br/><br/>加文挑了挑眉毛。所以，九百还是有私人空间的概念的啊。这谁能料到。<br/><br/>“正常。其他人会让你有这样的感觉吗？”<br/><br/>九百摇摇头。<br/><br/>“可能只是因为女人不是你的菜，”加文耸耸肩，别开了视线。“也有可能你只是不喜欢这些。那也没什么大不了的。不是所有人都喜欢开展浪漫关系的。”<br/><br/>“我不觉得刚刚那可以归类为开展浪漫关系，加文。”<br/><br/>加文抬头看了眼九百，爆笑出声。“好吧大概不算。我真觉得我不适合教你这些玩意儿。”<br/><br/>九百露出一个微笑耸了耸肩，刚准备说什么却停住了。出租车来了，他将话收了起来。加文踉踉跄跄地钻到了车里。九百的大手热得发烫，它们一直稳稳地扶在他的身后。<br/><br/>就算加文留恋了一会儿它们的温暖—唔—那也不干别人的事。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 第十一课：友谊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>媞娜以为加文任人摆布。加文以为九百是个混蛋。九百不知道他该有何想法。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“诶—嘿！哇！不知道你今天就回来了啊。哈哈，快活得都忘了日子了。”<br/><br/>“噢。你...欢迎回来，里德。”<br/><br/>“呃嘿里德。恭喜回来？”<br/><br/>“哦操。我忘了他已经—噢！哈咯！”<br/><br/>加文咧着嘴巴，沐浴着它们。警局比平常更安静。早班才刚开始，但空气中回荡的却只有手机的铃声、老式电台的警务播报和他同事们酸溜溜的咕哝。<br/><br/>他啃着媞娜的甜甜圈，嘎吱嘎吱嚼着糖霜，油腻腻的开心极了。人们从他的桌旁经过问好，他也只是简单点点头作为回应。哦那些假笑，那些嘟哝，还有那些吹鼻子瞪眼，他真是怀念。<br/><br/>“回来的感觉真好，”他朝坐在他桌角的媞娜叹了口气。她基本一等他进了警局就粘在了他的身上。<br/><br/>她好笑地看了他一眼，然后瞥向他们桌旁的同事们。他们正明目张胆地哀悼加文的归来呢。<br/><br/>“是么？”她嘬了口加文给她买的咖啡。一杯姜味豆蔻拿铁。闻上去太可怕了，就像是一杯人工甜味素和惨剧。但媞娜倒是挺喜欢的样子。<br/><br/>“那可不！”加文激动地挥舞着终于解脱了的左手。“我他妈一直休息都快要疯了。我真等不急开工了。”<br/><br/>“你知道你现在只能干些办公室的活儿吧。”<br/><br/>“是，但我起码有事可做了。而且还能做些调查。总之，再过几周我就可以去办真正的案子了。”加文挠了挠石膏板的边儿，距离他彻底重返工作只剩这唯一一个阻碍了。<br/><br/>“要是你多让我去帮忙的话哪用得着这么久啊。一想起你之前把伤崩开我就恨不得抽你一顿，你个傻子。”<br/><br/>加文耸耸肩，却依旧冥顽不灵地笑着。他太开心了，一点儿也不搭理媞娜的责备。<br/><br/>媞娜拧起了眉毛放下了咖啡。“好吧，你是谁？你把我家那个坏脾气加文怎么了？”<br/><br/>加文冲她吐着舌头，但在她拿着甜甜圈摆出一副准备投环的样子时赶紧收回去了。他又咧着嘴笑了，开心得快乐得让媞娜就算再怎么困惑也还是不由地笑了。<br/><br/>“哦天。你回来了。古话确实说得对：好事不长久，祸害遗千年，”一个熟悉的声音打断了他们的欢乐，是汉克·安德森那愤世嫉俗的声音。<br/><br/>“你也早啊，汉克，”加文冲他翻了个白眼儿，然后又扭头看向媞娜。一点也没意识到他周围那些落了一地的下巴。直到他注意到媞娜大惊失色的表情，他才扭过头；汉克和布朗瞪着他的表情就像是他突然多长了颗脑袋。<br/><br/>“啥鬼，”汉克的用词一如既往地传神。<br/><br/>加文过了一会儿才意识到为啥他收获了这么多奇怪的眼神。他的态度太友好了。以往的话加文到现在早就该开脏口了；要么是侮辱，要么是谩骂。但他没有，而且也没有想要骂人的欲望。<br/><br/>哼。<br/><br/>“你还好吗，加文？”布朗问道。他的表情又是搞笑，又带着些货真价实的担忧。<br/><br/>是啊。加文挺好的。不止挺好的，真的。就算是看着布朗那屈尊俯就的关心，他也没有不爽或生气。唔，至少是没有生气。他能保持冷静。<br/><br/>“好啊，都好了，”加文挥了挥他解脱了的左手，把布朗逗乐了。媞娜和汉克的难以置信达到了新的高度。<br/><br/>加文漫不经心地想，他现在这奇怪的淡定的心情是不是因为他和九百相处的那么长的时间：要是他还像从前一样遇见啥鸡毛蒜皮的小事都不放的话，那九百早就得把他逼疯了。<br/><br/>说起九百，大办公室另一端，他刚从证物室走出来。脸板得和腰板儿一般笔直，手里抓着个文件夹直直地朝出口走去。他专心的皱眉一看到加文立马就塌下去了，速度比模控生命的股票大跳水还快。他僵住了，抬起的脚悬在空中，迈也不是不迈也不是，他直直地瞪着加文，视线在加文和他旁边的人之间飞快地游弋。<br/><br/>加文慢慢露出一个微笑。从他这副面无表情判断，九百应该不知道他会今天回来。也正常，吃惊的不止他一个。加文本来以为九百能猜到的，所以昨晚也就懒得跟他说了。<br/><br/>“惊不惊喜，”加文朝他咧出了一个大大的笑。缇娜和周围的人也沿着他的视线看去，然后一齐莫名其妙地看着九百。<br/><br/>九百没有回加文以微笑。他甚至一句话也没说。他只是移开了视线，然后继续朝前走去。加文眨巴了一下眼睛，有点儿摸不着头脑。然后他强笑着摇摇头，从桌子上跳了下去，穿过大办公室挡在了九百面前。<br/><br/>“嘿九百，我和你说话呢，”他站在他面前，手插在兜里，摆出一副过犹不及的放松姿态。<br/><br/>“有什么我可以帮你的吗，里德警探？”九百紧紧地皱着眉头，一板一眼地俯视着加文说。<br/><br/>加文的笑容消失了。<br/><br/>“里德警探——啥？不是。你为啥——”<br/><br/>“那我就先行告退了，”然后他一闪身绕过了加文，走了出去。<br/><br/>加文瞪着他的背影，眼睛睁得溜圆，嘴巴合也合不上。然后他一扭头看向了别处，脸上火燎一般。汉克挑着眉毛审视着他，缇娜的表情（甚至）更迷惑了，而布朗——<br/><br/>“别管他啦，”他走到了加文跟前拍了拍他的肩膀。“那就是个贱人。”<br/><br/>“闭你妈的嘴吧，傻逼，”加文一抖肩膀甩开了他的手，躲开了。余光可见，缇娜战术撤退了。他没有多看她，他全心全意瞪着布朗就像是要用目光在他的脑壳上开两个洞似的。<br/><br/>“咱熟悉痛恨的当地混球终于回来了，”汉克嗤了一声，摇头晃脑地走了。布朗跟着他也走了，临走前也看了眼加文摇了摇头。加文怒视着他们的背影，然后瞪向前门，九百像是屁股着火似的跑掉的方向。<br/><br/><em>那他妈是啥情况？</em><br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>加文回归的第一天可不怎么愉快。对于加文如此，对于其他人更是。他阴郁得头上的乌云几乎要凝为实质。敢靠近的人无一不能听到那没完没了的咕哝，而蠢到敢于搭话的人将遭到惨无人道的眼刀子和刻薄话攻击。仅有明智地躲得离他远远的人才得以幸免于加文的坏心情，也即弗勒（主要是因为他出去办事去了。但就算他在也一样。加文只是心情不好又不是傻子），以及九百（因为那贱人怎么就跑了呢。）<br/><br/>当加文终于下班时，几乎所有人都一齐发出了解脱的叹息。他临走前听到了。还听到了不知道谁吹了声口哨欢呼“老巫婆走啦”。但他真的懒得去在乎。他直接回到了车里，咬牙切齿地攥着方向盘朝家驶去。<br/><br/>去他妈的。他以为九百会是啥反应？以为九百会迎上前来跟他碰碰拳头？以为九百会笑着跟他打趣儿？那才扯淡。但他也没料到九百会无视他。什么玩意儿？！这么长时间，这么多个月，帮那个傻逼东西结果他就落得个——咋地？他一下子高高在上得不屑于和加文说话了还是咋？<br/><br/>操他妈的。去他妈的。操他妈的那个操蛋东西。<br/><br/>他一踩刹车停在了家门口，一把甩上了车门还不忘恶狠狠地补一脚。他心里有那么一丝理智知道自己在犯蠢；他用不着生这么大的气，而再怎么踢他的车也无济于事。他无视了那丝理智，然后又踢了一脚，然后又一脚。他的脚跟噌地疼了一下。但他还想再踢它一脚。他想像个小孩儿一样狠狠跺它踩它。不过他到底没这么干。他趴在车门上，深深地从牙缝里吸了口气。妈的他得控制住自己。忘了今天，忘了这些破事。专注于当下。<br/><br/>加文慢慢地长呼了一口气，捋了捋夹克然后直起身，朝家走去。是啊，他还得照顾老帽和艾西呢。他留它们在家已经有一段儿时间了。（希望它们没把屋顶也掀了。）然后他还得清理一下他右胳膊的石膏，按时吃药。然后他还得吃完饭。今天要不吃鸡肉炒面好了。既然左手也能用了，他可以重新开始自己做些健康的食物。<br/><br/>加文点着头表示赞同，电梯缓缓爬升。是啊，健康的晚餐听起来像是个好的开始。可惜，他估计只会吃完药点些外卖然后看会儿走猫步了。<br/><br/>至少，这是他原本的计划，直到电梯门开了，然后他看到了那个正等在他公寓门外的人。<br/><br/>“你好，加文。”<br/><br/>...加文啥也没说。他走出电梯，取出钥匙，飞快地打开了家门。<br/><br/>“加文？”<br/><br/>加文没回话。他走进家，然后一把甩上了大门，把门链也插上了。<br/><br/>九百破解门锁一共花了三十秒。不过他没法破解防盗链。门开了三寸就卡住了。加文坐在厨房岛旁瞪着门，右手挠着老帽的下巴，左手把艾西抱到了腿上。<br/><br/>“...加文？”<br/><br/>加文什么也没说。<br/><br/>“你还好吗？”<br/><br/>他抱着猫，瞪向空气。嘴巴抿成了没有血色的一线。<br/><br/>“你为什么把我关在外面？”<br/><br/>加文的手僵住了。老帽和艾西眨着眼睛看向他，不明白为啥按摩停了。他飞快地，小心地把它们放到了地上。然后他走向大门；眼睛盯着那正抓着门框的、完美无瑕的手指。<br/><br/>“你最好挪挪指头，不然我摔门的时候它们可能会断掉，”他冷酷地说。<br/><br/>空气一阵停顿。那手一动没动。<br/><br/>“我做了什么让你生气的事情了吗，加文？”<br/><br/>“你做了——？！废话！废话你觉得呢！”刚刚的冷酷平静转瞬便化作了过眼云烟。“上班时候你他妈那是咋了？叫我里德。看我的样子就像是认也不认得我是什么玩意儿。像是生怕沾到我。”<br/><br/>九百啥也没说。手指也纹丝不动。<br/><br/>“可以让我进去吗？”<br/><br/>加文不想让他进去。他早应该料到该有今天的。他应该早就知道九百不是真——知道九百不是——<br/><br/>“加文，求你让我进去。我不想损坏你家的大门。”<br/><br/>加文嘶声怒骂。他一手捋了把脸，气得肝儿疼却无可奈何。“行！妈的行！我放你进来，行了吧！”<br/><br/>九百拿开了手，然后加文关上了门拔开了插销。不过他没立马把它打开。他只是立在那儿，手握着门把，紧紧地攥着那根金属。他闭上眼睛，拧开了它，然后扭头走了，走到了小阳台的窗户前。加文叉着胳膊，看向窗户之外，俯视着街道，俯视着行人裹着围巾的脑袋，熙熙攘攘，在夜中踏往归家之路。他感觉到了九百走到了他身旁。悄无声息。<br/><br/>“你他妈那是怎么回事？嫌我腻了？”他竭力将怒火掩盖于伤心之上。<br/><br/>但还是失败了。<br/><br/>“你告诉我说，我不能在工作场合与你社交。你说我不能和你说话。”<br/><br/>加文眨巴着眼睛移开了透过窗户的视线，扭头看向九百。九百却没有迎向加文的双眼，依旧看着窗外。<br/><br/>“啥？”<br/><br/>“你说我在警局不能叫你加文。说我不是你的’哥们儿’所以我只能叫你里德。”<br/><br/>“我哪有！你他妈在说什——”<br/><br/>“在我告诉你我的名字那天，我问你，我是否该在工作时对你表现友好。你说不。”<br/><br/>加文看向九百，表情难以置信得甚至让他的脸都在酸痛。“我他妈哪有！”<br/><br/>“加文，我的记忆不可能出错。你说过。”<br/><br/>“但那是之前我们还不是——”加文停住了，他停了那个呼之欲出的词上。<br/><br/>“不是什么？”九百缓缓扭头看向了加文，他的三色灯如同一轮黄色的耀斑，银色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着加文。<br/><br/>加文避开了他的视线呻吟一声，一手揉着下巴。<br/><br/>“你刚才要说什么，”九百靠近了些，追问道。<br/><br/>“你他妈能不能尊重一下别人的私人空间？”加文咕哝着挪远了些，差点儿没被电视柜绊倒。九百又走进了些，更近了些。近逾咫尺。<br/><br/>“你在试图分散我的注意力。它不会成功的。不是什么？”<br/><br/>“没什么。”<br/><br/>“不是什么，加文？”<br/><br/>“说真的，你得——”<br/><br/><strong>“加文。”</strong><br/><br/>“朋友！行了吧！那是之前我们还不是朋友！”加文爆发了，他的喉咙里窜出声不耐烦的低吼，想要推开九百。九百却没动。仅余的咫尺也越过了，他们几乎要肌肤相贴。加文的眼睛冒着火，脸烧得通红。但九百却正相反。他的脸是一片困惑的空白，就像是脑子里的螺丝突然卡住了，没能理解那刚从加文嘴巴里冒出来的那简单的两个字。<br/><br/>“我们是朋友？”<br/><br/>“当然了你个傻——”加文啪地逼自己住口了，他垂下了头。“...是啊，我们是朋友。”<br/><br/>九百在傻傻地瞪着他；妈的不用看加文都能感觉得到。不过他没有抬头。他连动都没动，只是垂头丧气地看着九百宽阔的肩膀，脸烫得好像随时都会冒烟。<br/><br/>“但你说——”<br/><br/>“我知道我说了啥，九百！”加文忍无可忍地勾着肩膀，往后退开了。一双眼睛在屋里四处乱窜，就是不看九百。“老天。我又没签字画押过，换个想法不行么。”<br/><br/>“我们是朋友？”<br/><br/>加文呻吟一声闭上了眼睛。“是！你非要我一直说吗？”<br/><br/>“我们是朋友，”九百又说了一遍，但却更像是在对他自己。他的声音突然有些奇怪。<br/><br/>加文终于抬头了。他看着九百。九百正在咧着嘴傻笑呢。两只眼睛呆呆愣愣的，却盈满了加文无法用言语形容的流光溢彩。他的样子看上去更蠢了，笑得也太过灿烂，露的牙也太多而且——<br/><br/>加文没法移开视线。<br/><br/>“...是啊，小子。我们当然是朋友了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 第十二课：同事交际</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>缇娜依旧困惑。九百又尝试了一次“闲谈”。加文不习惯接受物理性的关怀。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“真的假的？一次也没？”<br/><br/>九百轻轻叹了口气，然后又点点头。他跟着加文迈上最后几阶楼梯，跟他一起迈入了警局大门。<br/><br/>“我真不敢相信，我教了你那么多东西你一次也不用。那你还费劲学这些干嘛？”加文朝扫描器晃了晃他的警徽，然后懒洋洋地走过了接待处，一点儿也不在乎接待员看向他俩的那目瞪口呆的表情。九百跟着他一起走过了扫描仪，三色灯闪烁黄光。<br/><br/>“我只是希望能先尽可能地保持工作效率，只要能避免犯下和那次撒谎事件类似的错误我就满足了。”<br/><br/>加文努力想了一会儿，步伐慢慢停住了，然后他啪地抬头看向九百。“噢对！我差点儿都忘了！你想跟汉克撒谎是吧。”<br/><br/>不过加文这次没有笑。九百正低着头呢。加文能看出来，那段记忆还是让他很不愉快。所以加文只是耸耸肩。<br/><br/>“我真不理解你为啥跟那个老不死的杠上了。这儿可是有很多更值得交朋友的人呢。”<br/><br/>“谁？”<br/><br/>加文咧着嘴笑了，他勾着九百的肩膀，带着他朝休息室走去。“走，我给你介绍她。”<br/><br/>缇娜，如加文所预计，正一手拿着咖啡另一手拿着手机站在一张桌子旁。她抬眼看了眼来人，然后两只眼珠子瞬间变成了铜铃，一眨不眨地瞪着加文依旧搭在九百肩上的手，咖啡呛了满嘴，黑色的飞沫从嘴角四散喷溅。<br/><br/>“你俩确实有着相似之处，”九百意有所指地说，声音大到只有加文能听到。加文翻了个白眼儿然后收回了他的手。<br/><br/>“嘿缇娜，”加文凑到了她身旁轻轻撞了撞她的肩膀。<br/><br/>“呃，嘿？”她用手背擦了擦嘴角的咖啡，眼睛来回看着加文和他后面的九百。<br/><br/>“你和九百见过面吗？”<br/><br/>“我日前在协助陈警官调查一起绑架案时曾与她有过熟识。”<br/><br/>缇娜有些搞笑的表情开始慢慢向着皱眉转化。是啊。她显然记得一清二楚。<br/><br/>“天，九百，”加文赶在沉默开始变得尴尬前、缇娜的皱眉变做怒视前开口了。“‘日前？’，’熟识？’你直接说’我们见过’不就行了，快多了。”<br/><br/>九百歪着脑袋思考了一会儿，然后微微点了点头。加文突然很好奇，九百知不知道他其实只是在开玩笑...<br/><br/>“什么情况，加文？”缇娜低声问。“你为啥在和RK900说话？”<br/><br/>他瞥了眼缇娜，然后扭头看向九百。现在反而是加文皱起了眉头。“你没告诉别人你的名字吗？”<br/><br/>九百竟然还有脸露出一副尴尬的表情，他挠着后脖子，看向了一旁。加文的皱眉在他这毫不遮掩的肢体语言面前慢慢褪去了。他的三色灯依旧是蓝的，他现在好像甚至都没有意识到自己的这些动作，只是伴着感情自然而然地表达。<br/><br/>“我不知道要怎么提起，”九百终于说。缇娜瞪着他的眼睛圆得简直要从眼眶里蹦出来。<br/><br/>“嗯哼，你害羞了是吧？”加文咧着嘴巴打趣道。缇娜的脑袋噌地扭向了他，快得加文差点儿担心她的脖子会断掉。九百注意到了，他关切地看向缇娜。<br/><br/>“你还好吗，陈警官？”<br/><br/>“我，呃，好。所以，你俩认识么？”<br/><br/>...等下。啥？<br/><br/>“你在说啥啊小T？九百就是那个一直——”<br/><br/>“里德，队长想见你。”<br/><br/>他们仨一起看向了无辜地微笑着的克里斯·米勒。他好奇地张望着九百，但什么也没说。<br/><br/>“好吧，我这就来，”加文扭头朝缇娜和九百半心半意地挥了挥手。“回见你俩。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>被弗勒叫去从来都不是件好事；对谁也一样，对加文也一样。不过倒也没啥意外的，毕竟弗勒昨天出去办事去了没时间见他。除了昨天的几封邮件通知他要处理的办公室的活计，加文已经两个月没见弗勒了。<br/><br/>“你恢复的挺稳当，里德。我很欣慰。”<br/><br/>里德点点头，但啥也没说。他怕自己一开口就管不住嘴巴要讽刺。弗勒看上去可不是很欣慰的样子。反正他一直都挺稳当的，伤的是他的胳膊又不是脚。<br/><br/>弗勒拣出一沓文件递向加文。“给，我给你派的案子。柯林斯和杜兰两个警探会负责实地调查。你暂时在警局进行协助。你的工作时间是白班，而且不允许晚退，听清楚了？”<br/><br/>“是，是，一清二楚。”加文咕哝着，点点头。这要求基本不出他所料。不过弗勒，从他那挑得老高的眉毛判断，可是没料到这平淡的反应。<br/><br/>好吧，倒不是加文最近故意让别人吃惊。最吃惊的其实是加文自己。<br/><br/>“我还专门给你打了份《逮捕标准程序》。认真读一读，里德。光发邮件可不够。”<br/><br/>这次加文确实翻了个白眼儿，不过也没说什么。他接过了那一叠纸。尽管他确实想抱怨来着，但加文的确真的就因为这事儿差点儿惹来大麻烦，要不是算他走运有九百帮他擦了屁股。<br/><br/>算他走运有九百，句号。<br/><br/>“好吧，队长，”他说完，扭头准备走了。<br/><br/>“里德？”<br/><br/>加文停住了，他握着门把回头看去。弗勒正审视着他，脸上带着奇怪的表情。嘴角向下抿着，眉心微皱。他侧着头最后看了眼加文，然后摇摇头，继续起了工作。<br/><br/>“算了，解散。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>等加文从弗勒那出来，和暴脾气柯林斯以及冰山女王杜兰打完招呼后，九百已经从休息室消失了。<br/><br/>“你欠我个解释，加儿。”<br/><br/>但缇娜还在。<br/><br/>加文扭头朝缇娜无辜地笑了。她回以他一个不出所料的表情，然后示意他过来。他遵命了，他刚走到她身旁，她就立马凑了过来，嘶声道：<br/><br/>“他刚竟然想要和我闲聊诶，加文。RK900，模控生命出品的终结者，竟然要跟我聊天气。什么鬼？”<br/><br/>加文听了这话不由地打了个哆嗦。他摇摇头，“好吧，这个得算在我的头上。他这方面还在努力中。”<br/><br/>缇娜眯起了眼睛，然后一脸别说废话的表情地盯住了他。“什么方面还在努力中？”<br/><br/>于是加文解释了。他真的早该跟缇娜说的，真的。<br/><br/>“你该跟我说的，加儿，”缇娜的声音有点儿受伤。“你早就该跟我说的。”<br/><br/>“是，是，我知道，”加文叹了口气，挠着后脖子，瞥向了一旁。“我就是，呃，一开始我是不想要别人知道。我怕别人八卦我和九百，那会儿不是他刚救我出来啥的么。我不想再给他们添油加醋。”<br/><br/>“反正我是一点儿风声都没听说，我觉得别人应该也不知道。RK—呃，九百从来没提起过一个字儿。而且如果邮件那事儿你说的是真的话，弗勒可能也不想要别人知道他下的不去救你的命令。”<br/><br/>加文抬起头，一下子想起来了。队长确实这么做了。难怪就算加文没按标准程序办事，他刚才还那么好说话。不过这并没有让加文的感觉好受些。<br/><br/>他俩倚着小桌，沉默了一会儿。<br/><br/>“所以...他救了你的命吗？”<br/><br/>“是啊。大概？我当时情况挺糟糕的。红冰疯子估计再回来就要做掉我了。”<br/><br/>“而且他还救了你的档案，帮你圆了过去，而且这两个月还一直照顾你没让你发疯？”缇娜继续说道，她的身体绷紧了。<br/><br/>“...呃，你要这么说的话——”<br/><br/>“我刚刚对他太婊了！”缇娜突然哭了出来，她把手捂在了脸上，一不小心把咖啡碰洒了加文一身。“哦草，抱歉。”<br/><br/>加文无可奈何地瞪了她一眼，然后接过了纸巾擦着衬衫。“你怎么婊了？怎么可能嘛？”<br/><br/>“我没理他！他在跟我唠嗑啥的，问了好多关于我的问题，我感觉好奇怪，就说我休息结束了然后溜了。我不知道他救了你！”<br/><br/>加文叹了口气。缇娜又捂住了脸。“是么？他救我的时候，我还叫他混球呢，所以，呃，论起第一印象来，还是你领先。”<br/><br/>缇娜噗嗤笑了一声。不过好景不长。<br/><br/>“我还是感觉对不起他。”<br/><br/>“是啊，”加文咕哝着耸了耸肩。“真是。拿一句忙着工作就把人打发走了？呵，可真够婊的。”<br/><br/>缇娜揍了他右胳膊一拳。加文窃笑起来，于是她也破涕为笑了。<br/><br/>“好吧，行行，”她拿起杯子丢到了洗手池里。“但我还是想补偿他。你要是那讲课什么的需要，呃，助教啥的，给我发个短信就行，知道？”<br/><br/>加文噗嗤一声笑了，笑得眼睛眯成了一条缝。“谢啦小T。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>“我不觉得陈警官很喜欢我。”<br/><br/>加文挑起一抹浓眉，看向右侧的驾驶座。九百正灰心丧气地靠着靠背，静静地凝视着窗外。这是自从感谢过加文让他搭便车然后列完地址后，这五分钟以来九百说的第一句话。加文好奇这话在他心里闷了有多久。<br/><br/>加文扭头看向前方的道路，然后轻轻哼了哼。<br/><br/>“你确定么？”他停在了红灯前。<br/><br/>“在我尝试与她进行——和她聊天时，她说要去工作有78%的可能性是在撒谎。”<br/><br/>“你和我一起想用啥词儿就用啥词儿，九百，我不介意，”加文咕哝了句。绿灯亮了，他踩下油门。<br/><br/>“这又是一例你改变想法的事情吗？”九百提问的语气含着一丝调笑。加文瞥了他一眼，没错，那混蛋正笑着呢，他就是在取笑他。<br/><br/>“行啦行啦，可把你给得意的，”他一手捏着方向盘嘟哝道，另一手轻轻朝九百的肩膀甩了一巴掌。“我就意思是，你想怎么说话都可以。要是别人有意见，哼，那是他们的损失。”<br/><br/>“...谢谢你，加文。”<br/><br/>“反正我也是一样要拿它取笑你的。”<br/><br/>“我猜也是。”九百低沉的声音含着温暖的真诚。加文将注意力集中到了前方的道路上，双手紧紧地抓着方向盘。<br/><br/>直到抵达九百的家，加文才又开口了。<br/><br/>“媞娜没有不喜欢你，你知道么。”<br/><br/>九百刚解开安全带，正准备打开车门却顿住了。他坐了回去扭头看向加文，加文得竭尽全力才能控制住自己不去避开他的视线。<br/><br/>“我和她聊了。她也挺喜欢你的，她说她想多了解一些你。啥玩意儿的。”<br/><br/>九百一动没动。<br/><br/>“真的吗？”<br/><br/>“废话，还能有假不成，”加文噗嗤笑了，他拍了拍九百的肩膀。“你已经赢得两个同事的好感了，九百。你就快成功了。”<br/><br/>九百依然没有动，只知道瞪着加文，三色灯的蓝色和黄色交替闪烁明灭，快得几乎要融为一色。然后，突然，他有了动作。却是加文这辈子都不会料到的。<br/><br/>九百抱了他。<br/><br/>就这个拥抱本身而言，它还挺差劲的。加文被安全带箍在驾驶座上，中间还卡着个方向盘和变速器，九百只能自己凑过来。但这个拥抱的温暖一如九百本人。于是加文眨巴着眼睛按捺住了惊讶，抑制住了呲牙咧嘴大呼小叫推开九百的本能，然后尴尬地尽可能地予以回应。<br/><br/>他轻轻拍着九百的肩膀。<br/><br/>“呃，谢谢，”他又拍了拍九百的肩膀，寄希望于他能尽快松手。九百慢慢松开了他，最后给了他一个不好意思的笑然后下了车。<br/><br/>“我们明天见，加文。”<br/><br/>好几分钟加文一动也不动，看着九百走进他那还挺洋气的公寓楼，努力消化着刚才发生的什么鬼。<br/><br/>上一次有人抱过他是什么时候的事情了？完完整整的拥抱，不是只有搂一搂肩膀或是碰一碰胳膊的那种？这是那种小孩子会觉得不酷的拥抱。就算是在谈恋爱，他也都是亲吻啥的，从来没有这样拥抱过别人。<br/><br/>加文呆呆地望着空气，脸红得发烫。然后他甩甩头，开动汽车朝家驶去。九百确实不同寻常。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 第十三课：后援</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人们都是包打听。九百收到了一（三）臂之力。康纳对加文护桃花。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加文的胸口疼。不是因为断了的肋骨（它现在已经差不多快好了），也不是因为啥小病小灾。不，他胸口疼是因为九百。<br/><br/>“妈的，停！”他上气不接下气地喘着；要不是左手正搂着九百的肩膀，准得笑得滚到地上。九百微笑着，拖着身上的加文一同走进了大办公室。<br/><br/>“我不知道我为何需要停下，”他脸不红心不跳地扯着谎，声音又变回了平常的样子。他太明显是在扯谎了；那双眼睛瞪得大大的，脑袋瓜侧向一旁。明显是个小骗子的表情，毋庸置疑。<br/><br/>“是么？”加文啧啧有声地咧着嘴巴，松开了九百的肩膀跟着他走向他的桌子，然后坐到了那一尘不染的整洁桌面上，朝他抛去一个得意的笑。“检查一下你的音像记录；咱走着瞧。”<br/><br/>“如果想获取我的视觉存储的话，恐怕你得要么是名仿生人，要么拥有特别的专长才行，”九百坐在椅子上抬头朝加文看去，嘴角微翘。<br/><br/>加文哼了声，移开了视线。他无视了周围正呆呆地看着他们的木鸡们。<br/><br/>“我不能直接和你视频吗？你不是之前说你的手机在你的脑袋里，那它肯定能直接获取你眼睛的影像。”<br/><br/>九百递给加文一个奇怪的表情，惊讶于他的奇思妙想。<br/><br/>“我还从没想过。”<br/><br/>“盯梢时候肯定很有用，”加文耸耸肩。<br/><br/>“而且就算你不在附近，我也可以随时看到你。”<br/><br/>“呃，确实？”加文清清喉咙决定换个话题。“嘿，等媞娜进来，你应该用我的声音跟她问好。她会吓死的。”<br/><br/>“我...不想惹她生气。”<br/><br/>“啥？不不不，相信我，她会笑死的。不用——<em><strong>嘿媞娜</strong></em>！”<br/><br/>加文眨巴着眼睛，放下了刚挥过的手。他的声音有回音。他瞄了眼一本正经的九百，然后看着正瞪着他俩的媞娜，她惊得嘴巴张成了个圆。<br/><br/>加文爆笑出声。“哈，我没让你和我一起。”<br/><br/>“啧，你刚是又想耍我不成吗，加文？”媞娜问。“还有九百，你竟然也会沦落到和他一样的水平。”<br/><br/>九百的三色灯闪着黄色。他看了眼咧着嘴笑着的加文，然后看向强装严肃的媞娜。他紧绷的肩膀放松了。<br/><br/>“我认罪伏法，陈警官，”他一板一眼说道，只有嘴角微微的弧度泄露出他现在的忍俊不禁。<br/><br/>媞娜犹豫地看了眼加文，她还不是很熟悉九百的表情。加文却用灿烂的微笑表扬着按计划行事的九百。她扭头看向九百，终于安心了。<br/><br/>“你能学我吗？”她点点喉咙，好奇地看着九百。<br/><br/>九百点点头，却没有行动。他瞥了眼周围一大群正瞪着他们仨的人；正盯着他的人。<br/><br/>“不用理他们啦，他们就是八卦，”媞娜跟着他的视线一同看去。加文也看了一圈。他能看到汉克也在其中，悄悄和康纳咕哝了什么。康纳回了他几句，然后迎向了加文的视线。<br/><br/>灰与棕。失之毫厘，差之千里。<br/><br/>“我真得回去工作了，”九百的话拽回了加文的注意力。他抛下了和康纳那诡异的大眼儿瞪小眼儿，扭头看了眼九百整洁的桌面；那上面连张纸都没有，更别提案子了。<br/><br/>“是哦，你可真是个大忙人，”加文翻了个白眼儿。“就不能等会儿？”<br/><br/>“等什么？”<br/><br/>“等你学完媞娜。我真的好想知道你会怎么学她说话。”<br/><br/>九百看向加文，又看向他的电脑，最后低头看向自己的双手。<br/><br/>“来嘛，工作再忙也得放松下不是，”加文诱哄着，脚轻轻戳着九百的椅子让它扭来扭去。九百抬头看向他，加文满脸坏心地笑着。<br/><br/>“那...那我——”<br/><br/>“RK900，调查一下这个交通事故的新线索。”<br/><br/>九百沉默了；媞娜也是。他们一起看向来人。唔，媞娜和九百是看。加文是怒视。<br/><br/>“打扰一下不说，抱歉也不说？”<br/><br/>“啥？”欧唐纳递给加文一个奇怪呃表情。加文插着胳膊迎向他。<br/><br/>“谢谢你，加文，但这样的必要，”九百站了起来接过了卷宗。“不过，我想说我的名字是九百。我希望未来我能被这样称呼。”<br/><br/>欧唐纳眨了会儿眼睛，然后摇摇头走开了。<br/><br/>“拜拜了您呐，混球！”加文喊了一声，然后和微笑着的媞娜一起翻了个白眼儿。他看向九百，九百也在微笑，只不过是以他那隐蔽的方式。<br/><br/>九百打开了案宗，加文和媞娜不约而同地决定当个多管闲事的包打听。才刚看一眼，媞娜的眉毛就窜到了天上，加文低声吹了个呼哨。<br/><br/>“这案子你找的谁一起？”媞娜问。九百每往下翻一页，照片上的人都要让她啧一声。<br/><br/>“没人，”九百事不关己地哼了声。加文噌地扭头看向他，快得差点儿闪断脖子。<br/><br/>“不行。这些人一个个壮得跟头牛似的。你得带后援。”<br/><br/>他瞄了眼媞娜，她立马明白了；她赶忙点点头。<br/><br/>“我去看看克里斯和威尔森有没有空。等我一起再走，九百。”<br/><br/>九百没有回答，呆呆地像是没明白这话是啥意思。然后他反应过来了，呆呆地差点儿没吓掉下巴。唔，比喻意义上的下巴。现实里，他又变回了面无表情，明显是惊到了。<br/><br/>要不是现在加文的手还拿不了枪，他也会一起去给九百当后援的。管他妈的他能不能去外勤。但他现在这样子去了估计只会添乱，他只得作罢。他能做的只有轻轻拍拍九百的肩膀，然后再揉乱他的头发。<br/><br/>“看？说了她喜欢你这只塑料屁股。”<br/><br/>九百给了他一个无声的困惑的皱眉，然后飞快地整理好了他的头发跟着媞娜走了。加文微笑着，看着他两个朋友的背影，他们和克里斯聊了一会儿，然后三个人一起出了警局。他们刚走出去，加文的视线就被挡住了。康纳站在了他面前。<br/><br/>哎呦，倒霉。<br/><br/>“你想干啥？”加文的微笑早已是昨日黄花。<br/><br/>“就是聊聊，”康纳简单地回答。他的声音柔和，一手举起以示息事宁人。加文才没被宁到。正相反。<br/><br/>“哼，真有意思，我可不想聊，”他从九百的桌上跳了下来朝着自己的桌子走去。克里斯刚出去，还有几位正在处理一个毒品案；大办公室相当地安静。他身后的脚步声一清二楚。加文临走到桌前，一个急刹车扭过了头。康纳险些一头撞到他身上。<br/><br/>“别跟着我你他妈个——”<br/><br/>“你对RK900有何企图？”康纳打断了加文的咒骂。加文怒视着康纳。康纳眯着眼睛侧着脑袋审视着他。<br/><br/>“跟你他妈的没关系。”<br/><br/>“我不赞同。你要是有不良企图的话自然跟我有关系。”<br/><br/>这话让加文定住了，他澎湃的怒火也慢慢冷静了下来。是啊，鉴于他先前反仿生人的斑斑劣迹，康纳确实有理由作出如此臆测。康纳估计现在还以为加文要是有机会的话绝对会杀掉他呢。他不会再那样了；但康纳又不知道他的心思。但再怎么说...<br/><br/>“你又为啥这么关心？”<br/><br/>康纳顿了下，没回答。他的眼睛上下梭巡着加文，不用想肯定收集了一大堆加文不想跟别人分享的私人信息。加文插起胳膊瞪着他。康纳叹了口气，然后撑起了一个微笑。那笑看上去太痛苦了，几乎和九百一开始的几次尝试一样可怕。<br/><br/>“你和RK900相处了很长时间，虽然我和他不亲近，但我并不希望他受伤。”他的笑定格在最后一句。然后加文突然明白了。他被人护桃花了。他妈的这么多人，竟然是康纳来给九百护桃花。去他妈的。<br/><br/>“他以为你恨他，”加文说。他的声音死板，从康纳挑起的眉毛来判断，他现在脸上正挂着不知什么奇怪的表情呢。加文无视了康纳继续说了下去。“大家都这么以为。他们都觉得他是做什么不可饶恕的事情才让‘老好人康纳’都讨厌他。所以你要是，呃，所谓的不想让他‘受伤’，那就别他妈一副高高在上的傻逼样子。”<br/><br/>说完，加文扭过头，看向自己的桌子，无视了站在跟前一动不动僵住了的人影。康纳低头瞪着加文，惊奇的表情就像是刚发现了一种新的真菌，过了好几分钟他才扭头走了。加文轻呼了一口气，偷瞄着康纳坐回到他的桌前，眉头紧皱若有所思。加文飞快地收回了视线开始了工作，他不想被那混球发现他在看他然后又凑过来企图跟他说话。<br/><br/>真是个贱人。明明躲了九百好几个月，还一副关心他的样子。而且还让别人也躲着他。真他妈的混。<br/><br/>他接下来的几个小时是佐以辛辣的刻薄度过的（而这就算是对于加文也非同寻常）。案宗上被他批满了尖酸的注释和评价，纸团在他的桌边散落了一周，键盘的回车键也被他恶狠狠的打字动作摁爆了。对于效率，这是好事；但对于不幸靠近的人来说，这不啻于世界末日。所有人都明智地决定躲得越远越好。这意味着他只能把他的火发在他的电脑上；杯水车薪。所以，疯也似的工作了两个小时后，当一只手搭在他的头上时，他终于发作了。带着最冷酷凶厉的眼神，酝酿着最刻薄尖酸的侮辱，他扭过了头。然后，突然间，所有的凶厉冷酷都冰消雪释了，所有的尖酸刻薄也都土崩瓦解了。站在他身后的是九百；九百的手放在他的头上，手指拢着他的头发，轻轻地揉着。他在微笑。<br/><br/>世界就此化作温柔。<br/><br/>他的嘴唇上沾了一点儿蓝色的血渍，头发也是乱糟糟的。但加文只需要一个微笑，即可知道九百平安无恙。甚至远不止无恙。<br/><br/>“回见啦九百，干得不错，”经过的克里斯拍了拍九百的肩膀；他的下巴青紫，衬衫破破烂烂，却也还是咧着嘴笑着的。九百收回了插在加文头发里的手，朝克里斯热情地点点头然后看向加文。<br/><br/>“我们完成了任务。你是对的，我确实需要帮助。他们帮了我，加文。”<br/><br/>“我当然是对的啦，你还不了解我么，”加文摆出副正经严肃的样子，然而没坚持多久他就蠢蠢地咧开了嘴巴。加文朝他温柔笑着。从此起彼伏的电话铃到傻逼欧唐纳不爽的眼神，万物都褪色于九百回以他的那灿烂璀璨的笑容之下。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 第十六课：时尚感</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>媞娜是个色盲。笑喷的人风水轮流转。九百发现了皮裤。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘿媞娜，杜兰给你那个旧案子的材料了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，对，大概二十分钟前送我这儿来的，”媞娜从电脑上移开了视线，开始翻找起了桌上一大堆文件。“话说她为啥给我啊？直接给你不是更方便么？”<br/>
<br/>
“你有三次猜测机会媞娜，”加文挂起一个不好意思的笑，叉起了胳膊。<br/>
<br/>
“她害羞。”<br/>
<br/>
“不是。”<br/>
<br/>
“她暗恋你，没法靠近你，”<br/>
<br/>
“卧槽扯淡哪，”加文拉长了脸。<br/>
<br/>
“...你说她坏话被她知道了是吧？”<br/>
<br/>
“哈哈。所以，呃，案子呢？”<br/>
<br/>
媞娜叹了口气翻了个白眼儿，但还是放过了加文没继续追问。她拾掇出来个给加文坐的空处，然后又继续倒腾了起来。<br/>
<br/>
“给你。不过九百居然没碰它我倒是没想到。”<br/>
<br/>
加文抬起头，一下子有了兴趣。“这话啥意思？”<br/>
<br/>
“嗯，你记得以前九百总是喜欢对别人的案子指手画脚吧？”<br/>
<br/>
是啊，加文记得。他还记得，他忘了和九百聊聊这事儿了。操，他得抽时间跟九百讲一下——<br/>
<br/>
“然后，突然一下子，他就停了。那是差不多两个月前。他现在只会找一直没人破的旧案子作为目标了。”<br/>
<br/>
加文眨巴着眼睛，然后慢慢笑了。“妈的谢天谢地。别人不那么气他了吧。”<br/>
<br/>
媞娜耸耸肩，靠在椅背上来回转着圈儿。“算是吧？我觉得。反正他还是会经常撩拨到别人的神经，你真该见识见识汉克看他的眼神。我觉得肯定是因为他长得像康纳，所以别扭。”<br/>
<br/>
“呃，嗯，我觉得不是因为那。”<br/>
<br/>
转着圈儿的媞娜停住了，一副好奇的表情。加文飞快地转移了话题了。<br/>
<br/>
“不过，呃，对，可能换个打扮可以帮到九百。让他有自己的风格，别再让他穿那身儿天杀的模控生命的夹克。”<br/>
<br/>
加文的神思停住了，他突然意识到，媞娜还坐在椅子上呢，她瞪着他，然后挂起了一个邪恶的笑。<br/>
<br/>
“我要加入。”<br/>
<br/>
突然之间，无数九百穿着诸如皮卡丘娃娃服或是泰迪熊花纹的三件套或者连体毛衣的画面闪过加文的脑海。<br/>
<br/>
妈的，他没法拒绝媞娜。光是想一想她和九百一起购物的场景就让他要忍不住笑出声来<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——————<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
不过，真可惜，九百还是有拒绝的权利的。但倒不是说他拒绝了去购物。不，他对购物也蛮感兴趣的样子。他同样也没有拒绝缇娜的跟同；毕竟她可是他很努力交的朋友。他拒绝的是基本每一件他们指给他的衣服。尽管平时总是一副潇洒倜傥的样子，但九百好像并不理解何为时尚。<br/>
<br/>
“啥叫你不喜欢V领？！你连试都没试呢！”加文是真的无可奈何了；他冲九百摇着那件儿衬衫，一副恨得咬牙切齿的样子。<br/>
<br/>
“我赞同九百，我不觉得他和你一样穿V领好看，”衣架对面的缇娜叫着。<br/>
<br/>
“...拍马屁可没用，”加文嘴上说着，却把衣服放了回去。<br/>
<br/>
“噢！这件儿怎么样，九百？”缇娜举起了一件儿黄配绿的怪物。<br/>
<br/>
“...我觉得这件也不适合我，”九百礼貌地回答。<br/>
<br/>
加文移开了瞪着缇娜手里那件套头衫的恐怖表情，冲九百比了个’算你机智’的口型。<br/>
<br/>
“那你喜欢什么？”缇娜走了过来。<br/>
<br/>
“我不确定。只要和我现在穿着类似的衣服我都可以接受。”<br/>
<br/>
加文的笑淡了。他把拿到一半儿的纯棉衬衫放了回去，然后看向九百。<br/>
<br/>
“你穿的衣服也不是你选出来的；它们是模控生命选出来的。他们不能再为你下任何决定了，听明白了吗，九百？”<br/>
<br/>
九百和缇娜一起眨着眼睛看着他，被他的尖刻惊到了。加文扭过头，翻弄着衣架，扫视着上面挂着的衣服，却没有真正在看。<br/>
<br/>
“想想你喜欢什么，然后就去争取。只要喜欢就好。只要确定是你喜欢的，”他低声道。<br/>
<br/>
好一会儿谁也没说话。然后：<br/>
<br/>
“我喜欢你的皮夹克。”<br/>
<br/>
加文惊讶地眨着眼睛，他又扭头看向九百。九百微垂着头，然而表情却不是难过。他的嘴角挂着一丝隐约的若有所思的微笑。<br/>
<br/>
“我还喜欢能覆盖我脖子的衣服。我不喜欢它露在外面。”<br/>
<br/>
“那咱就从这方面开始，”缇娜转过身开始了新一轮的搜寻，把加文和九百留在了原地尴尬地面对面沉默地站着。唔，至少加文是挺尴尬的。九百正忙着盯着加文猛瞧仿佛他是世界未解之谜。加文清了清喉咙，就近找了个架子开始了他的搜索。<br/>
<br/>
最后，九百选出了件儿他那宽得二逼的肩膀竟然也能穿得下的黑色拉链皮夹克；加文找了几双九百不是很讨厌的灰色靴子；缇娜克制住了自己的冲动没去寻那些丑得吓人的衣服的麻烦，而是选了一堆套头衫和海龟领衬衫。<br/>
<br/>
以及一条紧身皮裤。<br/>
<br/>
而加文——对那条紧身皮裤一无所知的加文——在九百拉开了门帘穿着它从更衣间出来的时候不幸地正在喝水。水伴着唾沫星子飞溅。九百躲开了。<br/>
<br/>
“呃草他妈的天呐，”加文呛声咳嗽着，缇娜帮忙给他锤着后背。“你看——咳——看上去真不赖九百！”<br/>
<br/>
意识到加文的咳嗽不算严重，九百就从他的身边退开了，然后他走向更衣室的镜子。<br/>
<br/>
“我不是很确定，”他哼了哼，扭头检查着自己的背后。“这么紧难道不影响工作么？”<br/>
<br/>
现在是缇娜被呛到了。她估计是想象了一下九百穿着那玩意儿走进警局的场景。<br/>
<br/>
“你要是穿着它去上班，那犯人得一个个排成队等着你抓他们，”她笑了。<br/>
<br/>
九百换上了一副考虑的表情。<br/>
<br/>
“不是，等下！九百，她在开玩笑。别穿它去警局。”<br/>
<br/>
“我还是不确定，”九百用手抚过它的皮面。“我什么时候有机会穿它呢？”<br/>
<br/>
加文的眼睛下意识地跟随着他的动作。他低咳一声耸耸肩。“呃，你要是以后还想去那个酒吧的话，你穿它挺适合的。你能把那儿其他的屁股衬得全都奇丑无比。”<br/>
<br/>
九百和镜中的加文对视了一眼，三色灯闪了闪黄色，然后像是想起了酒吧那晚，以及他们说的那些烂俗的搭讪话。他轻轻笑了一声。这是加文第一次听到他的笑声。这笑声差点儿没让加文的笑容咧到耳根。<br/>
<br/>
“所以你要买它吗？”加文走进更衣室看了眼里面那一大堆被九百拒绝了的衣服。而接受了的那一小堆与它们相比简直少的可怜。它们大部分都是浅色的套头衫和衬衫。要不是里头还有件儿天蓝的海龟领和一件儿红色的套头衫，加文真会以为九百要往哥特风发展。<br/>
<br/>
“应该会，”九百做出了决定。他越过加文走了进去然后脱掉了上衣。加文的脸一下子烧得通红，他飞快地往外退去；但他刚退到一半却又突然注意到了一件事情。上次加文看到的，每次他弯腰时候加文总是能越过他那傻逼的领口瞄见的，那根九百一直戴着的项链；他终于看到那根银项链上坠着的是何物了。那枚小小的吊坠抵着九百的胸口，随着他的动作轻轻摇摆；它是一只银色小猫。加文的银色小猫。加文一个月前在那个喜剧屋给他买的。他...竟然一直戴在身上。<br/>
<br/>
九百的手向下探去，开始解起了裤门。<br/>
<br/>
“老天！”加文终于回神儿了，他吓得赶紧逃了出去，一把将门帘拉上了。“能不能有个提醒！”<br/>
<br/>
九百无视了他。加文无可奈何地摇了摇头，一转身却又被吓了一跳。缇娜就在他身后。他挥着手徒劳地抓着空气，生怕自己仰头倒去，尤其九百就在他身后的更衣室里脱着裤子。幸好，在悲剧发生前他找回了平衡。他给了缇娜一个杀人的眼神。而缇娜却眯着眼睛思索着。然后她看向加文身后喊道：<br/>
<br/>
“嘿九百，我和加儿要到隔壁店里买点儿头发用的东西。我们十五分钟后在外面见。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——————<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
缇娜明显是有话要说。但她却没开口，她仔细地挑选着瓶瓶罐罐，每次以为他没在看的时候都要瞅他一眼。而加文的思绪被那条皮裤和猫咪项链搅成了一团，也懒得理她。<br/>
<br/>
“你觉得九百的头发用换个颜色吗？”缇娜捡起一瓶红色的染发剂问。“我敢说那样谁都不会把他错认成康纳了。”<br/>
<br/>
“要是他想换个发色的话，可以啊，”加文耸耸肩，漫不经心地把玩着一瓶’超电爆炸发胶’。<br/>
<br/>
“确实，但你觉得他会更好看么？”<br/>
<br/>
“他现在就挺好看的。”<br/>
<br/>
缇娜不置可否地哼了一声。加文终于抬起头，他莫名其妙地瞪了她一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“他挺好看的啊，”他重复了一遍。“咋？你不觉得吗？”<br/>
<br/>
“哎呀我又啥也没说，我就意思是他和康纳是一个样子。他俩长着一样的脸，一样的头发，啥都一样。唯一的不同就是衣服和眼睛。”<br/>
<br/>
加文的怒视现在是马力全开了。他知道缇娜说的都是事实但——<br/>
<br/>
“那真是扯淡，”他一把将发胶扫到了一旁。“九百和那个贱人可一点儿也不像。”<br/>
<br/>
缇娜仰起头，无声地示意加文接着解释。然而加文却又沉默了。他最后又瞪了她一眼，然后扭头继续研究起了面前的货柜。他捡起一瓶发油，一小罐造型乳和一些散装的发蜡。这些暂时够了，九百要是不喜欢这些的话，可以自己再来买。缇娜跟着他走向柜台排队结账，她手里拿着一罐发胶和一瓶怪里怪气的加文从没见过的定型剂。<br/>
<br/>
“...他等会儿的样子绝对要帅爆了，”缇娜欢快地说，就好像压根儿没看见她的挚友冲她发射的死亡凝视。“就算九百，呃，长得和康纳一样，他照样能把姑娘们全都迷趴下。”<br/>
<br/>
“九百不是那种人。就由我来代劳好了。”<br/>
<br/>
缇娜咧起嘴巴，咯咯笑了起来。“你最好赶紧把你那个木头脑袋捋清楚。法医课的詹妮斯已经排好队要第一个了。”<br/>
<br/>
“你猜我能不能本垒打？”<br/>
<br/>
缇娜笑得更开怀了。柜员奇怪地看着他俩，但加文理也没理他。<br/>
<br/>
“走吧，咱找九百去，”他收拾好了东西。“商店马上要关门了，我不想让他像是只被拴着的狗似的等在外面。”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
——————<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
九百并没有像是只被拴着的狗一样等着。也不像是只普通的、无聊的狗等着。因为他根本就没在外面。他不见了。<br/>
<br/>
“操。他去哪了？”<br/>
<br/>
“我不知道。我和他说我们在这——”<br/>
<br/>
“咱怎么能把他丢了呢！咱怎么就把他给丢了呢？”<br/>
<br/>
“加文——”<br/>
<br/>
“要是他遇到卖棒棒糖的怪叔叔被拐跑了咋办。我非得揍死他不可，”加文咬牙切齿地把购物袋丢给了缇娜然后掏出了手机。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
[周三 下午 5:14]<br/>
<br/>
你跑哪了<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“我在这儿，加文，”一个声音立马在远处响起了。加文一扭头，朝着那声音大踏步走去，缇娜紧跟在他后面。<br/>
<br/>
九百正专注地盯着一个玻璃橱窗。一直等到他们走到他身旁，他才抬头看了一眼。<br/>
<br/>
“妈的天，九百，”加文不爽地呼了口气。“你下次想要自己先走的话，记得提前给我发个短信。”<br/>
<br/>
“明白，”九百说完，又扭头看向了橱窗。<br/>
<br/>
加文没料到他竟然这么爽快地就答应了；他跟着九百的视线看去，眉毛突然窜得老高。九百正看着的橱窗展示的都是穿环用的珠宝。一个小立柱上挂着各式金银的鼻环，还有各种舌钉和唇钉，旁边的是一排样式图例，展示的都是些脐环、乳环还有—呃—<br/>
<br/>
“他们就把那活儿明晃晃地摆在小孩儿能看见的地方？”媞娜显然也看到了那张样例。九百低头看向它，三色灯闪过一瞬黄光。<br/>
<br/>
“所以你当时才说‘那得看你在哪穿了’吗？”他看向加文问。<br/>
<br/>
“等下，啥玩意儿？”媞娜也看向了加文。<br/>
<br/>
就在此刻，加文衷心希望大地能裂开个缝子让他一头钻进去。但，事与愿违。它在他脚下稳稳当当地，仿佛在疯狂地嘲笑他。<br/>
<br/>
“你想要搞个穿环吗九百？”他不敢看媞娜，他生怕媞娜看穿他现在的表情。“话说你如果想穿环的话要怎么办？你身体的材料能穿么？”<br/>
<br/>
“我的体表覆有一层韧性复合材料。理论上来说，我应该可以穿环，但它只会作用于表面。所以这其中的大部分我都无法选择。”九百像是迁就了加文糟糕透顶的话题转移技术；他转过头又看向了展示柜。<br/>
<br/>
加文琢磨了一下他的回答，然后也看向了橱窗里的展示图片。<br/>
<br/>
“仿生人不是可以自由改变自己的皮肤外观吗？”媞娜站在九百另一侧问。她好像也暂且绕过了加文。她专注地看着橱柜里那张脐环的图片。“你可以让它看上去像是穿了环啥的。”<br/>
<br/>
“或者你可以穿眉环，那应该只是穿在皮肤上的，或者你那复合材料玩意儿，”加文状似随意地靠在了橱窗上。<br/>
<br/>
“有很多仿生人穿环吗？”媞娜和九百一同朝加文发问，“我应该穿环吗？”<br/>
<br/>
好吧，到此为止了。加文直起了身。<br/>
<br/>
“你俩问我干啥？第一，我哪知道。第二，那是你自己的选择，九百，我说了不算。”<br/>
<br/>
不过，加文现在却怎么也甩不掉脑海里那副总是一本正经模样的九百衣服底下藏着穿环的想法了。怪哉。真是操了他搞不懂自己怎么会生出这种奇怪的想法。<br/>
<br/>
“我会考虑的，”九百决定。<br/>
<br/>
他们开始朝着来路走去。媞娜碰了碰九百的肩膀，他朝她送去一个微笑。加文别开了视线，他咧出一个笑，然后一个箭步凑到了九百跟前抢过了媞娜手里的购物袋。不知怎的，接过了袋子后，他却好似忘了还要拿开蹭在九百身上的手。走一步就要晃一下袋子。<br/>
<br/>
“所以...刚之前说的得看在哪穿是咋回事儿，加儿？”<br/>
<br/>
加文得意的笑脸一下子拉得老长。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 第十五课：复仇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加文真的该丢掉过期食物的。九百知道一大堆关于驯鹿的知识。复仇这菜配奶昔才最好味。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>空气又湿又热。虽然加文感觉不到，但他知道，因为他的头顶氤氲着如丝如缕温暖的薄雾。柔和的雾气掩映那红色的帘幕与老式吊灯，但加文知道它们在。就像他知道九百就快登台了。他转头看向那宽阔的木质平台，周围无数站着的人与他一同，等待着演出开始。他们一动不动地站着，表情空白。<br/><br/>一束聚光灯穿透雾气，九百走上台前。<br/><br/>“你，”他说。<br/><br/>哄堂大笑。九百不出所料地点着头，他表情严肃。然后他指向加文。<br/><br/>“加文，你做错了。”<br/><br/>有些观众开始欢呼喝彩。加文瞪向他们的方向，然后又扭头看向九百，九百的两耳上现在正戴着一副硕大的珍珠耳环。<br/><br/>“你没有穿环禁止入内。你得去穿环。”<br/><br/>“我已经有了。”加文说着，却没有把它露出来的动作。他不想被人赶出去。<br/><br/>有人从后面点了点加文的肩膀，他转过身。又是九百，他举起一根黑灰相间的羽毛向加文展示。<br/><br/>“加文，你可以教我飞行吗？我要是不会飞行的话没人会喜欢我的。”<br/><br/>“我教不了你飞行！你是塑料做的！”<br/><br/>“但我非得会飞不可，加文。你可以从教我跳舞开始。”<br/><br/>“等下，你不是该在表演吗？”加文扭头看向舞台问。<br/><br/>现在上面不是九百了。是汉克。<br/><br/>汉克捧着麦克风，两颗眼珠子瞪着观众然后开始了复读：“卵蛋，”低沉的粗哑的独白一遍遍地重复。<br/><br/>人群不再笑了，他们开始一同鼓起掌来，却是伴着一个拍子，飞快地：<br/><br/><strong>“啪啪啪啪啪啪啪啪砰砰砰砰砰砰砰砰—”</strong></em><br/><br/>加文睁开眼睛支棱起了身体，眼睛被惊得大大的。九百正站在卧室门口，一副他那变态模样地盯着他，一边不停地敲着卧室的门。<br/><br/>“操他妈的天呐，”加文一头倒回到了枕头上，一把将被子拽到了脸上。他再也不睡前喝过期牛奶了。“你是真的在那儿吗？还是说我还在做怪梦？”<br/><br/>“我在这儿，加文。我有事需要你的帮助，”透过被子，九百的回答有些失真。<br/><br/>加文发出了愤怒的呻吟。<br/><br/>“我给你带了咖啡。”<br/><br/>加文发出了感兴趣的呻吟。<br/><br/>“还有早餐。”<br/><br/>“...好吧。让我把衣服穿上先。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>九百的举止很奇怪。唔，比他惯常的奇怪还要更奇怪。这一路上，他一句话也没说，除了握着方向盘的手指不停地啪啪啪地点着，相当烦人。这陋习可不是加文教的。鉴于加文才刚睡醒有些迷糊，而且大半精力都放在了狼吞虎咽手上的培根起司馅饼上，他察觉到九百的异常所花去的时间比平常久了些。<br/><br/>而现在既然食物和咖啡都已经入了肚，他终于意识到，九百还没有告诉加文他需要什么样的帮助；甚至连去哪儿都没说。<br/><br/>“我们要去哪？”<br/><br/>“沙滩。”<br/><br/>加文皱起眉头看向车窗外，前方那片浅灰色的水。雨打在草坪上，头顶阴云密布。<br/><br/>“我们为啥要—”<br/><br/>“到了。”<br/><br/>九百利落地将车停到了停车场里；广阔的停车场里空空荡荡。<br/><br/>“什么鬼啊，”加文咕哝着下了车跟上了他。加文得努力倒腾两条腿才能追上他的步速，九百已经快走到沙滩了，气势汹汹昂首阔步的样子就像是身怀重任。加文刚追上他，九百却停了。他盯着那起伏的波涛，冰冷的浪花，还有岸边激起的水雾。似近实远处，模控生命的大厦的轮廓在雾中隐约可见。一片浓云愁雨，四下皆寂。听不到工厂的轰鸣，也听不到老式运货卡车在百丽岛大桥上穿行。惟闻鸥鸣；水声冲刷河岸、远方城市的喧嚣。但就算阴雨涟涟，天色暗淡，这里却有着诡异的平静。<br/><br/>“咱来这鬼地方做甚？”<br/><br/>唔，至少如果加文不在的话应该是平静的。雨水淌过他的鼻尖，湿答答地黏在他的不爽脸上。<br/><br/>九百瞪着那河，然后看向加文，然后又看向那河。<br/><br/>“这没有用，”他宣布，然后扭头朝车子方向阔步走去。<br/><br/>“你他妈弄啥嘞？”加文大声质问。他赶忙追向九百。<br/><br/>一等他回到车里系上了安全带（受九百的眼神所迫），九百就一摆方向盘朝另一个方向驶去。<br/><br/>“我们要回我公寓了，是吧？”加文希冀道。他擤着鼻子，拧着头发里的雨水。九百瞥了他一眼，然后把暖风调到了最大。<br/><br/>“不。”<br/><br/>加文瞪着九百怒视着。而九百要么是无视了他，要么是货真价实地没注意到他身边儿坐着的正恶狠狠地用眼睛剜着他的那个落汤鸡似的人类。<br/><br/>“不？操他妈的天呐，九百，这可是早上八点，还是周末！”他无可奈何地举着手，难以置信地说。“我可是要睡觉的。你不是说你要帮忙么？”<br/><br/>“我确实需要，加文，”九百赶在绿灯变成红灯前，一踩油门穿过了十字路口。“不过如果你想的话，我可以带你回去。”<br/><br/>加文什么也没说。车慢了，就好像如果加文真的想回去睡觉的话，九百就会直接掉头回去。<br/><br/>“不用啦，没事，”加文嘟哝着瘫在了座位里，别开了视线看向雾蒙蒙的车窗。九百在余光里点了点头，然后突然一摆方向盘朝左转了个弯，将加文甩扁在了车门上。悪。加文真不敢相信他有朝一日竟然会有这想法，但他真的好怀念九百从前那老太太一样的驾驶方式。<br/><br/>很快他就知道九百这回要去哪了；他拐上了临河公路，沿着威廉米利肯港国家公园开去。妈的这些地儿有啥特别的啊。<br/><br/>雨现在已经开始倾盆了，雨滴狠狠地拍打在车顶，就像是上帝从天堂上掉了一桶钢钉。九百将车停在了港口旁（又一个）空荡荡的停车场里，然后打开车门走了出去。加文抓着他黑色的海龟领把他拽了回来。<br/><br/>“你要是觉得下这么大雨我还会出去那你脑子可真是有问题了。到底怎么回事？”<br/><br/>九百并没有答话。他的腿卡在车门外，早已湿了个透。然后他慢慢地收回了腿，关上了车门。雨声现在已经分辨不清了，它们密密麻麻连成一片，沉甸甸地击打在车顶就像是震耳欲聋的鼓声。雨的交响充斥整个车内，车窗蒙着一层白雾；车里仿佛与世隔绝一般。加文收回了抓在他领子上的手。九百转头面向他。<br/><br/>“我一直在尝试寻找一个爱好。我以为旅行或是参观没有去过的风景是个好主意，但没有用。”<br/><br/>加文闭上了眼睛，长长地恨铁不成钢地呻吟了一声。“你要我帮忙就因为这？”<br/><br/>“是的，”九百简单地回答。“这些我独自拜访的地方没有一处勾起过我的兴趣...但和你，就是天壤之别。”<br/><br/>加文的眼睛啪地睁开了。<br/><br/>“我喜欢和你一起的事情，”九百继续说着。他的手指敲点着方向盘，一双眼睛看着车窗上股股雨水汇聚流淌。“我喜欢去咖啡厅，我喜欢去酒吧，我喜欢喜剧表演的惊喜。和你一起的时候我就会开心。”<br/><br/>...哎，操蛋。这让加文该如何回应？<br/><br/>他啥也说不出。他惯常的尖牙利嘴和机智敏捷这时都突然弃他而去了，他想不到该如何回应一个真诚地向你倾诉喜欢和你一起共度时光的人。朋友？行；加文又不是没有朋友。拥抱？有点儿怪，有点儿不舒服，但他能应付。这个？故障，妈的故障。<br/><br/><span class="u">风趣反驳程序？</span>无响应。<br/><br/><span class="u">讽刺发生器？</span>运行终止。<br/><br/><span class="u">妈的随便来一句能让他把现在他妈的一片寂静应付过去的备份驱动？</span>嘻嘻。<strong>想得美。</strong><br/><br/>“呃，”他说。脑细胞供应不足，脑对嘴过滤装置已宕机。<br/><br/>幸好，九百没有注意到加文目前对于僵尸的生动模仿。他低着头，看着自己的双手。它们紧紧地攥在一起，抵着他的大腿。<br/><br/>“但今天这些都没用。今天这些我都不喜欢。”<br/><br/><span class="u">他妈的大脑重新启动给爷赶紧的！</span><br/><br/>“你—呃，那会儿我们—”加文清了清喉咙，重新尝试了一下。“我说，咱之前那都是—唔，那会儿咱都有事可做。咱现在是在盯着老天下雨。你当然不会喜欢啦。”<br/><br/>九百的眼睛小鹿似的瞪得大大的，加文翻了个白眼儿。看来急切需要大脑重新启动的不只是他一个人。加文从口袋里掏出了手机，然后飞快地搜索了一下。就算大脑背叛了你；谷歌不会。<br/><br/>“好了，找到一个，”没等九百凑过来瞄一眼，他就把手机又揣回到了兜里。“咱换换，这回我开。”<br/><br/>“我们要去哪？”九百问，手上已经打开了车门。<br/><br/>“你不是喜欢惊喜吗？”加文冲他挤了挤眼睛。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>俗气的圣诞音乐回荡，还有一排商店的大喇叭嚷嚷着圣诞促销的广告。雨已经从倾盆化为了细丝，街上不少买艺的和慈善合唱。唱的也总绕不过那几首歌，不是铃儿响叮当就是仁王温瑟拉，所用的古今的乐器从铜号到小提琴到电吉他或是电立方，什么样的都有。各式的声音融汇，化作了佳节的背景。买东西的人的熙熙攘攘和不远处临时溜冰场小孩儿们的叽叽喳喳更是无需赘言。<br/><br/>总之两个字，吵闹。热闹真的不适合加文的口味。但九百，从他那睁大的眼睛判断，倒还挺高兴的。所以加文只好憋着忍着，然后领着他去看驯鹿去了。<br/><br/>“你知道驯鹿是唯一一种可以消化地衣的大型哺乳动物吗？”九百问。他们盯着围场中那群正用蹄子刨着地的驯鹿。它们正嚼着干草，偶尔还会打个响鼻喷出一阵白雾。“而且它们还可以反刍。它们的胃袋有四个囊。”<br/><br/>“是啊，哪能不知道呢，”加文点着头。他对于驯鹿的了解只限于它们是给圣诞老人拉马车的。“不过这些都是仿生的；它们估计是没那么多胃了。”<br/><br/>“确实，”九百依旧好奇地看着它们。“我在想他们为什么不用真正的驯鹿。加拿大和格陵兰的野生动物保护卓有成效，它们已经不再濒危了。”<br/><br/>加文耸耸肩，胳膊靠在了木质栏杆上。他小心地没让石膏板沾到水，然后看向了围场远处一只仿生驯鹿正好奇地舔着一个咯咯笑着的男孩儿的手。<br/><br/>“我觉得真正—”加文突然掐断了还未出口的那个词儿，然后换了一个。“呃，非仿生的驯鹿要是被圈在这儿的话估计会难过死的：太吵闹，太多人。它们会受惊的。而且，就算是仿生的，它们也一样可爱啊。”<br/><br/>加文刚刚竟然在一句话中用了可爱。加文·里德刚刚竟然一点儿也不讽刺地说了可爱这个词儿。什么鬼！他瞥了眼九百；他已经不看驯鹿了。他在盯着加文。他眯眯着眼睛，嘴角温柔地翘着。<br/><br/>加文靠在围栏上，两手插在胸前，指头点着石膏板。<br/><br/>“你，呃，现在开心么？”<br/><br/>“是的。”<br/><br/>“呃，好，不错。”<br/><br/>“你呢？”<br/><br/>“...嗯。”<br/><br/>“我很欣慰。”<br/><br/>“可不。”<br/><br/>加文点着脚板，回头看向了那群仿生的驯鹿。九百依旧在看着他，他知道。<br/><br/>“走吧，我得来一杯。这儿冻得我蛋蛋都快掉了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>九百坚持要为加文购买他的热饮（因为他当然会了），然后他们就逛起了商店。加文嘬着手里的热苹果酒，他紧紧地将它护在了胸前，挡下了所有可能会落进去的雨滴。他在尽可能地向九百解释圣诞节。<br/><br/>“你信教吗，加文？”<br/><br/>“圣诞节跟宗教真的没太大关系的其实—唔，等下，也不是。对于很多人来说圣诞是礼拜神的节庆。不过我是因为能收礼物所以才过它的。”<br/><br/>“这样啊。”<br/><br/>“你呢，九百？你会过圣诞节吗？我看你之前感恩节的时候就不太感冒的样子。”<br/><br/>九百不置可否地哼了哼，他捡起一枚小小的雪景球轻轻摇了摇，然后一言不发地地看着水晶球里无数洁白晶莹的人造雪花飞舞。加文看着沉默的九百，他看着九百沉默地等着那好似无穷无尽的人造雪花也都尽数归于寂静。加文皱起眉毛看向了一旁，不过转眼间他就又咧起了嘴。旁边的架子上有一排俗气的圣诞主题的帽子。他一口干了剩下的啤酒然后挑了最好的一顶。<br/><br/>“九百。”<br/><br/>九百一看到他就定住了，抓着雪景球准备放回去的手悬在空中。加文咧着嘴左右晃着脑袋，脑袋上的驯鹿也跟着他的动作一同左右摇摆。<br/><br/>“像不像我的头卡在它的屁股里！”<br/><br/>九百盯着他，表情慢慢融化了。他咧开了嘴，露出一口白牙，然后扑哧笑了。加文也和他一起大笑着；他捡了一个火鸡腿帽想套在九百的头上却差点儿摔倒。九百体贴地弯下了身体。他依旧是笑着的<br/><br/>“你的脸要卡住变不回去了，”加文直起身用肘子轻轻戳了戳他。<br/><br/>“我能想到更黑暗的命运，”九百回答。他摘下了加文头上的驯鹿帽子，揉着他那一头乱糟糟的头发。<br/><br/>“滚开啦，”加文啧了一声，拍开了九百的手。<br/><br/>“嘿！你们这些操屁眼儿的到底买不买？”<br/><br/>加文的笑一下没了。他瞥了眼柜台后面瞪着他们的魁梧的店主，还有他身旁坐着的脚搭在柜台上的男人。两人一个比一个壮。加文瞪了那两人好一会儿，然后看向了别处。他叉着胳膊抿着嘴唇。他要是现在只有自己的话，可能要洋洋得意地笑着说两句基佬的评价刺激一下那傻逼，这样他就能用袭警为名把他关到号房了。但他现在不是一个人。他转头看向九百，准备采取不理睬的态度。但，事与愿违。<br/><br/>九百的笑变了。从温暖柔和变做了冷酷锋利。他摘下了自己头顶的帽子，连带加文的一起丢到了那傻逼店主的脸上。然后他冷冰冰地说：<br/><br/>“不买又如何，傻逼。”<br/><br/>店主站了起来，原本就红彤彤的脸现在彻底变成了猴屁股。他咬牙切齿地叫骂着。加文抓住了九百的胳膊。<br/><br/>“走吧，咱去溜冰场转转。”<br/><br/>等他们走得足够远，加文才松开了九百的胳膊双手捂住了自己的脸。<br/><br/>“我把你教坏了。”<br/><br/>“也许。但我不认同你的消极。我看你好像觉得我的反应挺有意思的。”<br/><br/>加文翻了个白眼儿，叉起胳膊皱着眉头看向九百。<br/><br/>“你说傻逼的样子确实挺搞笑的，我承认。但那可是个恐同的傻逼，而且壮得像是只牛，跟班儿比他还要壮。他以为—”加文顿住了，他看向一旁，松开了双臂。“反正，他一副要揍你的样子。那可不搞笑。”<br/><br/>“他兴许还没打破我的面皮呢手指骨就断掉了。这难道不搞笑吗。”<br/><br/>...好吧。加文钦佩他的牛逼哄哄。但他还是不想看到九百被揍。永远。就算光是想一想都让他胃里不舒服。<br/><br/>“随你便啦。只要你一个人的时候不要像那样招惹别人就行。”<br/><br/>“所以只要我和一你起就可以随意挑逗寻衅那些顽古不化的人类了吗？”九百歪着脑袋质询道。<br/><br/>“呃，应该吧。只要最后结果不是我或者你的脸被人拍在墙上就好。”<br/><br/>九百点点头，表情若有所思的。然后他回头看向那店主的方向。那人正得意地靠在他那廉价的椅子上和他的跟班儿吹牛呢。<br/><br/>九百的三色灯黄色闪烁。<br/><br/>原本正慢吞吞放着的威猛乐队的‘去年圣诞’突然停了，取而代之的是喇叭里震耳欲聋的一段熟悉的老歌开头。<br/><br/>“My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard.”（咱家的奶招男人）<br/><br/>加文噌地扭头看向音乐的方向，眼睛瞪得溜圆。那音乐是从那个傻逼店主家的喇叭里冒出来的。<br/><br/>“And they're like, it’s better than yours.”（咱家的奶一级棒）<br/><br/>那傻逼站了起来，脸又羞又囧，红得发紫，气得直冒烟儿，想够屋顶上的喇叭却怎么也够不到。有不少逛街的都停下看着他家的店；还有不少已经大笑了起来。<br/><br/>“Damn right, it’s better than yours.”（就他妈的，一级棒。）<br/><br/>加文转头看向九百，呆呆地期待地看着他。九百迎着他的视线，一脸严肃地挂着有史以来最假最无辜的表情。<br/><br/>“I can teach you, but I have to charge.”（教你也可以，咱家得收费）<br/><br/>“不知道那首歌会不会单曲循环一整天诶，”九百的双手背在身后，正派古板的视线中透着满足。<br/><br/>“I know you want it. The thing that makes me, what the guys go crazy for.”（咱家知道你想要。咱家那玩意儿，男人想要想疯了。）<br/><br/>恍惚中，加文觉得自己在咧着嘴大笑。冷风刺在他的牙上。尽管天寒地冻，但他的心中却有股火热的暖意。但他没有在意这些分毫。他只是呆望着九百，周围凯莉丝·罗杰斯那扯淡的“奶昔”回荡。<br/><br/>“La la-la la la. Warm it up.”（啦啦啦啦啦。马上开干。）<br/><br/>九百的嘴角忍俊不禁地抽抽着，很快他就忍不住了。他也咧开了嘴，露出一口明晃晃的白牙，朝加文笑着。<br/><br/>“Lala-lalala, the boys are waiting.”（啦啦啦啦啦。男孩儿们等着哪。）<br/><br/>加文觉得，他可能有点恋爱了。<br/><br/>“Shake it up.”（赶快赶快。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. chapter 18 第十六课：嫉妒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>加文一点儿也不含蓄。法医科的詹妮丝饥渴难耐。以及喝了酒。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加文看着九百，看着他的微笑，看着他说话时挥舞的双手，以及听周围人说话时睁得大大的圆溜溜的银色眼睛。他看着九百，咽着口水，指甲扣着掌心。加文估计自以为他的视线挺含蓄。才怪。他的工作已经整整半小时没有搭理了，他再怎么用手指头在键盘上瞎划拉也都是糊弄人的。<br/><br/>幸好，没人注意到加文正色眯眯地盯着仿生人的眼神。但不幸的是，所有的注意力都集中在了九百身上。等下，不对，不是不幸。加文被他内心突然生出的那些阴暗的想法吓了一跳，他眉头微微皱了皱，然后看向九百和他周围围了一圈儿的警官们。他在和他们聊天儿，一边点着头一边对好像在讲笑话的布朗笑着。<br/><br/>“所以，你今晚有安排吗？”加文听到法医科的詹妮丝问。她微侧着脑袋，素手拢起一缕秀发，火辣辣地看着九百。<br/><br/>为啥每次加文想用他的棒球棍的时候总是找不到。<br/><br/>“是的。我和别人有约了，”九百开心地点了点头，他扭过头，看到康纳走来，于是笑得更开心了。“下午好，康纳。”<br/><br/>“下午好，九百，”康纳回以温暖的微笑，然后加入到了聊天当中，天衣无缝得好像生来就在那儿似的。<br/><br/>他妈的加文真搞不懂这都是什么时候发生的事，或者怎么发生的。但康纳这几天对九百表现得友好多了。就好像加文去了一趟医院，终于摘掉石膏板（真他妈的感谢苍天），结果等他回来却发现九百走起路来都好像要窜到天上去，嘴里成天念叨的都是康纳这康纳那没个完。就算加文真的一点儿也不在乎康纳让九百传达的二手道歉，也不在乎康纳谅解九百的种种细节，但他还是耐着性子一字不落倾听了九百的叙述，然后拍着他的后背笑着恭喜了他，。<br/><br/>真是不幸，这整个谅解的情形有一个极其倒霉的副作用，那就是无数人云亦云者注意到了康纳的态度变化，然后意识到“嘿也许那个我们一直像是躲麻风病人一样躲着的善良的内向的英俊的仿生人并不坏啊”。然后他们就来了。<br/><br/>像是群蝗虫。<br/><br/>而且甚至不仅是跟风的人。就连汉克的脾气在对待九百时也不那么坏了。康纳（又是他）或许是幕后黑手，但现在汉克冲九百说话都不会吹鼻子瞪眼了，这成果着实令人惊叹。不过，这情形真的越来越烦人了。加文花了漫长的时间帮助九百，教他怎么走路，教他怎么说话，教他怎么微笑的时候不会把别人吓死，结果康纳一打响指，突然间所有人就开始喜欢他了？而且，九百晚上约的是哪个家伙？为什么加文不知道这事儿？就算他很庆幸最起码不是詹妮丝（她在加文看来就是婊子这词儿的代言人）但再怎么说也还是...烦人。<br/><br/>也许他约的是康纳；既然之前交互的误会现在已经说开了，他也许会想要多了解些九百。这...说得通。加文又在脑子里揍了自己一拳，飞快地把他那张酸溜溜的脸藏在了电脑后。人群簇拥着九百仿佛众星拱月；他的眼里亮晶晶地闪着热情和按捺之下的激动。<br/><br/>“你他妈的够了啊，加文，”他自言自语地嘟哝着，勉强挤着微笑，迎向看过来的九百。他递给加文一个“你敢信”的表情。加文的笑终于挤出来了，九百临扭头前又看了他一眼，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。加文冲他举了举大拇哥，笑得面皮抽痛。<br/><br/>“嘛呢，加儿？”<br/><br/>加文差点儿一跳窜到屋顶去，他瞪着眼睛转过身。媞娜就站在他身后，大张着嘴巴，一手捂着胸口，明显是被加文剧烈的反应吓到了。<br/><br/>“弄啥嘞？”她言简意赅地质问。<br/><br/>“没啥，”加文咕哝着，右手捋了把脸然后叹了口气。媞娜，自然是捉到他扯鸡巴淡了，但她并没有用如此粗俗的词儿因为她是个淑女。<br/><br/>“加文，出啥事了？”<br/><br/>“没事。”<br/><br/>“你...还好吗？”<br/><br/>“我没事，”加文嘴上说。他感觉糟透了。<br/><br/>媞娜哼了哼，一点儿也没信。她刚张开嘴，准备再问的样子，却被一沓拍在加文桌子上的卷宗打断了。加文抬起头，柯林斯满脸的高兴站在媞娜身旁。<br/><br/>“弗勒说你可以忙自己的案子了，”他满是欣喜和满足地说。“给你找了个凶杀案，里德。玩儿的开心。”<br/><br/>加文捡起了桌上的案子，一整个早上的笼罩他的悲惨和无奈在案件的面前也暂时消退了。一个真正的案子。他妈的总算等到了！他迫不及待地翻开了文件夹开始搜寻起地址来。<br/><br/>“双尸案！真他妈棒呆！回见啦，媞娜，”他笑着跳下了椅子，一把抓过外套。他扭过头，本来有点儿想凑到九百跟前儿冲他炫耀一下然后揉一揉他的头发，但九百的笑打断了他。他在冲康纳大笑出声。真正的笑声。不是从前的扑哧也不是轻笑。九百会大笑。<br/><br/>它很好听。<br/><br/>有那么一会儿，加文一动也不动。他瞪向人群，脚下像是生了根，死死地扎在原地。然后他咽下了喉咙突然涌出的梗塞，自顾自地点点头，走了。他还有工作要做。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>这些平头百姓总是这么招人烦吗？<br/><br/>“所以，你不知道他们在干嘛，”加文重复了一遍。他倚着公园的栅栏，看着目击证人。<br/><br/>“不呀，”他拖拉着‘呀’耸了耸肩。加文觉得他明白为啥接警的警官们没有把他列为潜在证人了。加文有点儿后悔他没听他们的话了。他深深吸了口气，按捺住了所有挤眉弄眼的冲动，然后勉强挂上了一个还算是礼貌（咬牙切齿）的微笑。<br/><br/>“还有你说你看到他们在追一条狗。”<br/><br/>“呃，大概？也可能是只松鼠。”<br/><br/>“松鼠。”<br/><br/>“是啊，我不造诶。他们跑的蛮快的。看样子是在追什么。不过也有可能是磕嗨了。”<br/><br/>“...”<br/><br/>“反正他们一副鬼鬼祟祟的样子。”<br/><br/>受害者是一对老夫妻；女性穿着条花裙，男性穿着一身蓝牛仔。加文眯着眼睛看向这个让警官们都铩羽而归的目击证人。他真（不是第一次地）想知道这人是磕多了药还是咋地。他最后递给那白痴一个硬邦邦的点头，然后赶在憋不住爆发前扭头走了。<br/><br/>悪。这么多月以来的第一个案子才过了一个多小时，他就得来一杯了。随便吧，反正他从现场也找不到别的什么线索了。等毒理病理和尸检报告还得过几天时间。<br/><br/>加文想过要不要回警局。但，等他赶回局里，他也该下班了。他在那儿呆着也只能敲一敲报告书，他用家里的笔记本也能打；而且，他还得看着人们冲九百凑近乎。<br/><br/>选择很明确：加文要去喝酒。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>他没去上次和九百一起去的那家酒吧。他有过如此考虑，但他心里知道自己没法去。光是想一想他要独自一人去那里就很...不对劲。况且，他又不是去约炮。用不着花里胡哨的灯光或是舞池。他只是去喝一杯...大概。<br/><br/>他最后去了蓝色绽放；那是离他家大概三条街远的一家酒吧。加文真不知道它为啥叫这名儿。里面的物事都是黑的又不是蓝的，从大理石的吧台到满是酒渍的沙发。唯一蓝色的玩意儿是外面的招牌，绽放更是哪都看不到。和绽放沾边儿的只有黑漆漆的吧台顶上的一瓶花，但那是塑料的。何况这地儿的灯光暗得毛都看不清，也就更别提那点儿假花儿了。<br/><br/>加文躲在隔间的清净里又喝了一口杯中的酒，火辣的热意一路向下。加文能感觉到它蜷在他的胃里，勾弄他的四肢，让他的手指温暖，麻痹。<br/><br/>妈的，他还不想回公寓呢。他知道自己最后总归还是要回去的；猫咪可不会自己开罐头。但他不想回去。他上次出去玩是什么时候的事了？真正的出去玩？出去跳舞跳到脚疼，身体伴着音乐不由自主地抖动，就像是又回到了二十一岁。兴许媞娜最近有兴趣到夜店疯一疯？他得抽个时间问问她...<br/><br/>加文沉沉地、筋疲力竭地叹了口气，然后又喝了口酒。他看着头顶黑漆漆的砖墙和门框，然后看向旁边厚厚的红色帘子。估计是窗户；估计这辈子都没有打开过。加文靠在沙发上看着天花板，指尖摩挲着杯沿。<br/><br/>“你好像心事重重的样子。”<br/><br/>加文吓了一跳，他直起身看向对面。一个黑发的女人坐在了他的面前，碧蓝的眼睛在暗淡的光中闪烁，如焰红唇带着微微的挖苦翘着。<br/><br/>加文啥也没说。他放下了杯子，看着其中金黄的液体打着旋儿，慢慢归于平静。然后他抬头看向对面的女人。她朝他倾过身，双手环在圆形的小桌两侧抓着，就在他的手跟前。她自信地灿烂笑着。一点儿也不呆，也不像是呲牙咧嘴的鲨鱼，也不温暖。正相反。<br/><br/>“我叫莱西。可以再请你一杯吗？”她倾身一手抚平加文肩头的褶皱，理了理他的领口。<br/><br/>要是换做几个月前，加文答应的速度得快到舌头打结。几周前，加文会点点头然后咧起一个得意的笑，然后再将之后的夜晚花在不知因何而生的内疚上。但现在，加文只是摇了摇头。<br/><br/>不。她很美，也很自信，而且很强势。她百分百是他的类型但他...就是不感兴趣。<br/><br/>“抱歉，”他站了起来，半杯威士忌剩在桌上。“我现在没有喝酒的打算。”<br/><br/>她一副失望的样子。妈的加文哪知道为啥。他犹豫了一下，看了眼出口，又看向女人。他给了她一个有点儿尴尬的但绝对止于友谊的拍肩。她的眉毛一下挑得恨天高。<br/><br/>“祝你好运。”<br/><br/>说完他就走了。他两只手攥得紧紧的揣在兜里，脸红得发烫。他越过吧台，走出到了十二月的寒夜中。外面反而稍亮些，一盏橘色的灯播撒着光华。还没有下雪，但他能感觉到每一次深呼吸他的肺里就好像有细微的冰晶凝结。他长长地叹了口气，望着暖雾从他的嘴里溜出，然后融入底特律斑斓的夜空。是啊，天色不早了，不能再像个怨妇似的，得拿出男人的样子回家去。他的猫还有孤独的夜在等着呢。<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>电梯门才刚打开，加文就听到了他家操蛋猫咪的喵呜声了。他们就像是有第六感，总是知道他什么时候回来。否则的话就是每次电梯门打开它们就要激动一阵儿。不过他们今天尖叫的声音倒不算太响。加文打开了房门，然而他们却耐心地等在不远处，没有像每次他晚回家一样冲到他跟前缠在他的腿上要吃的（就算他留的猫粮够他们吃一周也一样。）<br/><br/>“你好，加文。”<br/><br/>啊。怪不得。现实里，他差点被活活吓出心脏病来。但脑海中的一隅，他想道。<br/><br/>“我操！”<br/><br/>九百就站在厨房外面，手里拿着一个空了的猫食罐头。他眼睛睁得圆溜溜地看着加文。“对不起。我吓到你了吗？你上次说我不应该等在外面。”<br/><br/>哦，对。上回九百像是只小狗似的在他家外面等了两个小时。<br/><br/>“所以这回你改溜门撬锁在里面等了，”加文一手还按在胸前，另一只手扶着墙。<br/><br/>九百真该庆幸加文爱他，不然加文早就把他屁股揍开花了。<br/><br/><em>等等等下，不对，不是爱。</em>加文一手捂着他泛红的脸，然后看向了一旁。<em>迷恋。对。就是一时傻逼的迷恋。</em><br/><br/>“我，呃，听到你之前说话。以为你今晚有约了。”<br/><br/>九百歪着头，一脸的迷惑。“是的，我有约来见你。我—”九百突然顿住了，他的眼睛落在了九百外套的领口上，然后又看向他的手。他迎向加文莫名其妙的视线。他的表情化为了震惊。<br/><br/>“你在和一个女人一起。”<br/><br/>加文的脑袋被开心和困惑搅成了一锅粥（伴着脑海里那句‘我有约来见你’不停地回荡），于是他给出了有史以来最简要最惨烈的回答。<br/><br/>“哈？”<br/><br/>“你在和一个女人一起，”九百像是从他茫然的表情理解了他这一个字的问题，于是又重复了一遍。他的腔调僵硬，眉心紧皱。<br/><br/>加文瞪着他。他怎么知道的？他为什么要生气—等下...震惊的表情，指责的语气？他是在...嫉妒吗？不，九百怎么可能会嫉妒。<em>不会吧？</em>他仔细斟酌着接下来该说什么。加文必须要确定。<br/><br/>“有个女人来和我搭讪，”他说。他紧盯着九百的脸；他脸上所有的表情都一瞬间褪去了。“但我们只是聊了两句。我对她不感兴趣。”<br/><br/>九百遽然放松了。加文差点儿没克制住他的反应。<br/><br/><em>哦操他妈的耶稣基督玛丽亚啊。</em>九百真的在嫉妒。加文不知道要如何是好了。他妈的他该怎么办？<br/><br/>“走吧，咱找点儿看的东西，”他的本能替他开口了。它总算是管用了一回。他打开了电视机，九百坐在了他身旁，大腿蹭着他的。加文得用尽所有专注才能维持住自己平稳的呼吸。不过他没有躲开。他只是将遥控器递给了九百<br/><br/>“让咱瞧瞧你对电视的品味有何进展。你想看啥？”<br/><br/>九百考虑片刻，然后换到了最新一集重播的‘英国烘培大赛’大结局。加文早该料到的。一群好脾气的糕点师互相帮助伴着柔和的古典乐烘培的电视剧九百当然会喜欢了。里面连半个脏字儿都听不到。就算九百平时都对加文的出口成脏不予置评，甚至偶尔自己也会说上两句（一想到圣诞时候他骂那个混球‘傻逼’的模样就让加文禁不住微笑），但他并不是很喜欢它们。加文决定不去打趣九百的选择。他抱起凑在他脚边的老帽，咧起嘴将它举到了九百面前。<br/><br/>“来只老帽？”<br/><br/>九百轻轻笑了一声，然后温柔地接过了猫咪将它放到了自己腿上。<br/><br/>“你很喜欢名字双关啊，是吧？”九百微笑着，熟练地挠着老帽的毛。力道不大不小，足以让它满意又不会伤到它。老帽在他的腿上化成了一滩，伴着九百梳过它的毛的暖和的手大声地呼噜着。加文没有回答。他专心地看着九百的手，思考着。<br/><br/>“你的笑，”他顿住了，他在绞尽脑汁思考要如何才能问得不奇怪。“它，呃，不一样。你知道么，你和康纳一起的时候。你的笑声不一样。”<br/><br/>“有那么明显吗？”<br/><br/>“啊？”<br/><br/>九百继续看着电视上糕点师们一边开心地聊着天、一边在婚礼蛋糕上妆点糖霜。他皱着眉头，但没有停下给爽歪歪得快要晕过去的老帽按摩。<br/><br/>“他开了个工作上的玩笑。我不觉得搞笑，但我又不想伤害到他的感情。你觉得他注意到我在假笑了吗？”九百扭过头，脸上有些担忧。有那么一会儿，加文的声音熄灭在了他的喉咙里；但转瞬间，他的大脑重启了。<br/><br/>“...不！我—不，我觉得他应该没注意到。”<br/><br/>“那就好，”九百的眉头舒缓了，他扭头继续看着电视。加文跟着他的视线，直勾勾地看着电视却没有投以丝毫注意力。<br/><br/><em>‘我有约来见你。’</em><br/><br/><strong>好吧。</strong><br/><br/><em>‘你在和一个女人一起。’</em><br/><br/><strong>对。</strong><br/><br/><em>‘我在假笑。’</em><br/><br/><strong>操。</strong><br/><br/>加文靠在了沙发垫子上，脸烧得火热。他瞥了眼自己的腿，他和九百的腿依旧挨着。他看向九百；他依旧在专心地看着电视，脸上挂着一丝若有若无的微笑，电视上有人在称赞一只海绵还是什么玩意儿。去他妈的。加文累了，他有点儿醉了，他就是—他想要它。所以，是啊，去他妈的。冒险就冒险呗，反正也不大。<br/><br/>他凑近了些九百，胳膊蹭着他的。慢慢地，缓缓地，加文靠在了他的肩头。但九百没有动，他没有丝毫反应。于是加文坐直了，他强迫自己看向电视。他紧勾着肩膀，咬着牙。然后一只手轻轻地插到了他的发里，温暖的手指慢慢地穿过。加文长呼一口气，放松了；所有的紧张尽数融化于那温暖中。他闭上了眼睛。他不知道九百想要什么。他不知道它对九百而言是否仅是友谊，还是说另有其他。但加文仅此足矣。只此片刻，加文可以让自己所愿得偿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. chapter 19 第十七课：跳舞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>更多的酒被消耗了。加文是个蠢货。‘舞蹈’跳了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加文噌地醒了。一只猫咪跳到人类的脸上就会造成这样的后果。<br/><br/>“艾西，”他呻吟一声，甩掉了脸上的猫咪然后翻了个身。结果刚一翻身就从沙发上摔了下去。之后，他也许会说他只是被吓得稍稍嚎了一嗓子，或许甚至是一声男子气概的低沉的叫喊。但现在，他在像个小姑娘似的尖声惊叫。幸好，他的尖叫过了一小会儿就停了；他脸先着地掉到了地毯上，剩下的尖叫全被它吸走了。不幸的是，他的运气到此为止了。<br/><br/>“加文！你受伤了没有？”<br/><br/>什么鬼—？操！哦妈的！加文昨晚上什么时候睡着的？他在哪睡着的？加文飞快爬了起来，结果又差点儿被裹在身上腿上的毯子绊个狗吃屎。九百赶在他的脸再一次和地毯亲密接触前稳住了他。<br/><br/>“你给我身上盖了毯子。”<br/><br/>故障！故障！脑对嘴过滤装置无响应。请他妈的再试一次。<br/><br/>“呃，我—你在这儿。你为啥—”加文顿住了。他一下子意识到，九百还抱着他的肩膀呢；他俯视着加文，脸上满满的都是关心。加文朝后退了一步，又差点儿被毯子绊倒。“我—我得来杯咖啡。”<br/><br/>九百脸上的困惑散去了。他认真严肃地点点头，就好像早有预料。<br/><br/>“当然。我已经为你烹制了一些，加文。”<br/><br/>“...你啥？”<br/><br/>“我给你煮了咖啡，”九百重复了一遍；怕他没听清似的，声音稍稍高了一些。“还做了些黄油炒蛋。”<br/><br/>九百给他做了早餐。九百竟然会做早餐给他。<br/><br/>“...好吧，”加文说着，全凭本能跟着九百坐到了厨房岛旁。他的脑子又死机了，正开足马力重启中。昨晚的记忆开始一点一点浮现。他不记得什么时候睡着了，只记得他最后靠在九百肩膀上，九百的手指捋着他的头发。所以，呃，他是在九百身上睡着的。<br/><br/><strong><em>操。</em></strong><br/><br/>“呃，内个，昨儿晚上—”<br/><br/>“感谢你留我过夜，”九百打断了他。他递给加文一盘蓬松蛋，非常松软，就是他最爱吃的口味。“在你入睡后，我审查了一遍昨夜的事件，意识到你一定忙了一整天，没有想到我还会过来。但你就算非常累了也还是让我留下呆着。我想要回报你的友好。”<br/><br/>加文做啥了？等下—这话听起来怎么有点儿耳—操。噢，操蛋。加文想起来了。他想起来温暖，疲惫，还有人在对他说话，而他—<br/><br/>“你和我说，‘呆着，别走。太晚了。留在这儿和我呆着，’”九百的回答确认了加文的恐惧。“这应该是你的原话？我当时应该走吗？”<br/><br/>九百的样子有些忧虑；他三色灯的黄光惊醒了痴呆中的加文。<br/><br/>“不，没...没事。你没事。”<br/><br/>九百点点头，三色灯变回了蓝色。他坐在了加文的对面，期待地看着他，直到加文理解了他无声的眼神，叉了一块炒蛋。<br/><br/>“好吃，”加文说。这倒不算是假话。再加点儿奶和胡椒就更完美了，但加文就算是死也不会把这话说出口的。因为九百就坐在他面前，傻兮兮地像是鲨鱼似的笑着，像他妈的中了彩票。<br/><br/>“你确定你没事吗？”九百的笑退去了，他探身摸向加文的额头。“你的脸色有些泛红。”<br/><br/>“我没事，”加文咕哝着躲开了他的手，然后把剩下的炒蛋扫到了嘴里，一口干了剩下的咖啡。“走吧，咱该上班去了。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>九百坚持今天要由他来代驾，鉴于加文那心猿意马的注意力，他倒是没有什么意见。妈的九百给他做了早餐。还他妈的是蓬松蛋。就连他老妈都没给他做过那玩意儿；她最多在他跟前儿放一盒麦片让他自己解决。这辈子就没人给加文他妈的里德做过蓬松蛋。没人拥抱过加文，也没人因为加文而嫉妒，更没有人会陪躺在他们肩膀上流口水的加文过夜。<br/><br/>除了九百。<br/><br/>“——文？加文！”<br/><br/>加文啪地抬起了头。九百的脸就凑在他面前，表情关切。<br/><br/>“你还好吗？”<br/><br/>“我没事。”<br/><br/>前面的车开始缓缓动了起来；九百轻轻踩下了油门。<br/><br/>“你确定吗？”<br/><br/>“确定。”<br/><br/>“我只是注意到了你的心跳频率有着显著升高，自从—”<br/><br/>“我说我没事就是没事！用不着你来婆婆妈妈，别烦我！”<br/><br/>好几分钟，谁也没说话。空气中只有车子的嗡鸣。<br/><br/>“...我没事，九百，”加文嘟哝着。这回柔和得多。九百什么也没说，只是点点头，死死攥着方向盘的指头放松了。<br/><br/>剩下的上班路上他们再也没说一个字儿。加文的脸上一直挂着的若有若无的笑消失了。而加文胸中原本的轻盈也消失了，取而代之的是沉重和压抑；就像是里头灌满了水泥，就像是生吞了一桶滚烫的铁水，就像是没来由地冲你最好的朋友发火。两人朝警局走去，加文不安地瞥着九百。九百直视着前方，三色灯是蓝色的，表情平静，像是一点儿也没有不开心的样子。操他妈的。他该说点儿啥的。他该—<br/><br/>“九百！”克里斯咧着嘴巴朝他开心地招着手。九百微笑着，肩膀突然放松了，就像是骤然卸下了千钧重负。他朝克里斯走去问好。加文瞪着他们，看着克里斯拍了拍他的背，然后开始说话。九百用更大的微笑作为回答。他们的距离已经远到让加文听不清他们说的话了。<br/><br/>...就算九百昨夜有着相同的感情，就算他真的喜欢加文—哼，到最后加文也总会搞砸。就像现在，这就是他和别人做朋友的结果。就算他把九百骗得愿意和他约会，结果又能是什么呢？<br/><br/>加文不能再继续思考下去了。他陷得太深，最后只能是惨淡收场，他不能再思考下去了...兴许他应该找点儿别的事情做，兴许大喝一场。于是他带着这样的想法找到了媞娜，然后冲她兴高采烈地笑着。<br/><br/>“晚上想去玩儿么？”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>到头来，只需一点点说服，媞娜还是很想去玩的。加文只庆幸今天是周五；要是工作日的话媞娜是绝对不会出去的。他爱她，但她有时候实在古板得要命。<br/><br/>但不是今晚。<br/><br/>他笑着看着她一甩长发，然后学者迈克尔杰克逊的样子滑入了舞池，逗得加文差点儿笑得尿出来。灯光随着音乐的节拍闪烁，让整个舞池都随着明暗而起伏。加文继续跳着，或者更多的是随意地扭动。他扭来扭去，鞋子踩在黏糊糊的地板上。九百绝对会讨厌死这感觉...<br/><br/>“得再来一杯！”他朝媞娜吼了一句。媞娜指着耳朵莫名其妙地看向他，加文朝她比划了一个喝酒的姿势，她点点头。<br/><br/>他穿过舞池里密密麻麻的人群，排队等了半天才等到轮他点单。所以他抓紧机会点了一大堆。啤酒今晚是不够的了，他得来点儿劲儿够大的。双份伏特加特调是他犯的第一个错误，龙舌兰和野格是第二个，朗姆是第三个也是最惨痛的一个。<br/><br/>他回到了舞池，动作放松了不少，他彻底投入到了舞蹈中。媞娜已经不在舞池了，她正在边儿上和一个穿着鼻环的姑娘聊天儿。加文不介意；还有好多人可以跟他一起跳。温暖的躯体和他一起跳着。他甚至不看他们的脸，每次有手往下滑或是有嘴唇凑近他就退开。他不想要这些人。他只想跳舞。他浑身大汗，有自己的也有别人的。整个世界都是雾蒙蒙的。白亮的灯光闪烁，将所有人都定格为一副卡通画。就像是一群僵硬的机器人。<br/><br/>说起机器人...他应该给九百道歉。他不是故意要那么刻薄地回应他的友好的。他只是不想让他会错意，但他不应该吼他，他应该道歉，他...对！他应该跟九百道歉。加文推开了他的舞伴，一个戴着厚厚眼睛亮粉的头发的姑娘，然后钻到了舞池边上掏出了手机。才响了一声九百就接通了。<br/><br/>“加文？你为什么—”<br/><br/>“对不起！”加文朝手机吼道。周围的音乐震耳欲聋，他得靠吼的才能让人听清。“对不起我吼你了！”<br/><br/>“既然如此那你该停了。”<br/><br/>“什么？！”<br/><br/>“你喝醉了吗？”九百的声音大了些。<br/><br/>“没！没有，我没醉！”<br/><br/>“你一个人吗？”<br/><br/>加文顿住了，他扭头看了一圈儿。媞娜已经不见了。但没关系，加文很自信他能找到她。<br/><br/>“重点不是这个！我想说对不起！因为之前！我之前在车里不是故意要吼你的！你太他妈的好了我不想说剩下那半儿！”<br/><br/>“...”<br/><br/>“九百？你在么？操！我是认真的！我—”<br/><br/>“你在哪？”<br/><br/>“外面！总之，对不起！我得挂了不然明日加文准得杀了我不可。”<br/><br/>九百又说了什么，但加文已经按下了挂断。好了。他感觉好多了。他已经道过歉了，九百就不会揪着不放了，因为他是个好人。加文的脸笑成了朵菊花，他浑不在意地回到了舞池里。很快他就找到了新的舞伴，一个高个男人，嘴唇丰满，金发披肩。等下，这真是个男人吗？啊管他的呢，反正加文也不介意。<br/><br/>夜渐深，加文又给自己买了几杯酒。他无视了所有请他喝的人。他又找到了媞娜，然后跑到顶层舞池的时候又把她弄丢了。然后，九百找到了他。<br/><br/>老式的歌儿环绕着他。这里的人更多。要是不手拉着手，转眼间就会丢掉。加文在中央跳着舞，坏心地抻着胳膊肘子。一只手抓住了他的胳膊，拉着他转过身。加文踉跄了一下，笑一下子变成了不爽，他扭过头—<br/><br/>“找到你了。”<br/><br/>不爽一下子消失了，他笑得嘴巴咧到了耳根。<br/><br/>“九百！”加文开心地咆哮，他一把扑到了他身上搂住了他。九百趔趄了一下，双手犹豫着也同样搂住了加文。然后他轻轻地拉开了加文，手握着他的肩膀扶着他。<br/><br/>“你在这儿干嘛？！”加文朝他热情洋溢地笑着，就算有九百稳稳地扶着他还是有点儿晃悠。他上下看着九百。九百正穿着他的新衣服，穿了两天的衣服终于换了一身。深蓝色的海龟领真的很适合他。真可惜他没穿那条皮裤。不过，他还是很好看。<br/><br/>“—踪了你的手机。抱歉，我知道这种行为不妥当，但我很担—”<br/><br/>“你真好看，九百！”加文喊道，打断了九百的话。“嘿！你想跳舞吗？”<br/><br/>一时间九百啥也没说。他拧着眉毛，又是困惑又是苦恼。<br/><br/>“你醉了，加文。”<br/><br/>“是啊！”加文点着头，他一个半小时前就意识到这个小状况了。“人们来酒吧就是为了这个嘛！”<br/><br/>九百摇着头，眼睛扫过加文。他的眉头皱得更深了。<br/><br/>“你应该回家吃些东西。你的血液酒精含量—”<br/><br/>“就一支舞，九百！就跳一支我就回家。就跳一支舞，然后你想让我干啥我就干啥。来嘛，我想教你！”<br/><br/>加文一边说一边动着。他的手指游过九百的胳膊，然后抓住了他的手，慢慢地带着它们搭上了加文的肩膀和后腰。九百什么也没说。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，三色灯闪着蓝色和黄色。加文白牙毕露冲他咧着嘴巴，眼睛眯成了一条缝，脸笑得发痛。九百握紧了他。<br/><br/>“...好吧。”<br/><br/>加文没听见他的话。但他看到了他的点头。他的笑一下子变成了狼一般。音乐变了，加文贴近了些，手勾着九百的脖子，然后十指交握。<br/><br/><strong><em>“She worked her way through a cheap pack of cigarettes.”（一盒廉价香烟也无损她的美。）</em></strong><br/><br/>九百抓着他的手慢慢地变得坚定，加文轻轻推着他，引导着他的步伐。<br/><br/><strong><em>“Hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect.”（烈酒里调些她的聪慧。）</em></strong><br/><br/>加文又靠近了，手滑向他的腰，他的胯骨，将两人间的距离拉近到不能再近。然后随着节拍挪动。<br/><br/><strong><em>“And all the boys, they were saying they were into it.”（所有的男孩，都已被她迷醉。）</em></strong><br/><br/>“这和你平时跳舞的方式不同，”九百悄声说，气息呼在加文的嘴唇上。<br/><br/><strong><em>“Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.”（漂亮脖子，生着一副漂亮脸蛋儿。）</em></strong><br/><br/>“你和我一起，笑得不同。我和你一起，跳得不同，”加文回答。他的眼睛黏在九百的嘴唇上，腰在九百的掌下扭动，随着节拍。<br/><br/><strong><em>“She's driving me crazy, but I'm into it, but I'm into it.”（她要将我逼疯，但我甘之如饴。）</em></strong><br/><br/>九百什么也没说。他皱着眉头，三色灯变成了黄色。他跟着加文的舞步。<br/><br/><strong><em>“I'm kind of into it.”（我有点儿迷上了她的美。）</em></strong><br/><br/>加文又把手搂在了九百的脖子上，动作拽得他的衬衣朝上撩起来一点。九百蹭着他腰上肌肤的手指让他颤抖。<br/><br/><br/><br/>两人方才的隔阂现在已经彻底化为了乌有。加文的胸膛紧紧贴着九百的，腿互相勾着。他们依然在跳着，不过慢吞吞的舞步已经彻底抛弃了节拍。对于加文，音乐已经彻底淡去了。他唯一注意到的只有九百的双唇。他现在可以吻他。他已经足够近了，不可能会错过目标。他甚至能感觉到那双嘴唇和他的双手别无二致的温暖。他在想九百的舌头是否会是火热。然后他就可以知道。他就可以知道这也是九百的所愿；他也是九百的所愿...对，加文现在要吻他了。每想一分，他的笑就要更洋溢一分。九百的眼睛跟随着他的笑容，倏忽间又迎向他微阖的双眼；加文轻轻拽住了他，仰着头然后—<br/><br/>加文噌地退开了。仿佛柳暗花明，媞娜出现了。她瞪着眼睛撅着嘴巴看着他俩。<br/><br/>“我到处找你没找到！九百怎么在这儿？”<br/><br/>九百说了些什么，但加文听不到，他所有的注意力都放在了让脑子清醒些之上。世界在打旋儿，他啥也看不清。<br/><br/>“老天加文，你喝了多少啊？”<br/><br/>“就——就一点儿，”媞娜听也没听他的回答。她抓着加文的胳膊，反手押着他出了舞池。<br/><br/>“你这可是欠我的，”媞娜朝加文咕哝道，然后又大声说。“嘿！多谢你替我关照他九百，剩下的就由我接手吧。真的，我能行。加文有时候就是这样。你是没见过他喝朗姆喝多的样子。”<br/><br/>“我喝了朗姆！”<br/><br/>“我的老天。”<br/><br/>“还有龙舌兰！”<br/><br/>“加文，你可真是个烂摊子，”媞娜呻吟着，胳膊扶着他换了个更牢靠些的姿势。<br/><br/>“嘿，等下，九百呢？”<br/><br/>“我在这儿，加文，”九百的声音从左侧传来。加文朝左方看去，九百正抓着他另一条胳膊，扶着他一步步走着。<br/><br/>“嘿，”加文笑着说，“我有重要的事情要和你说。”<br/><br/>“你等到明天说也不迟！”媞娜飞快地打断了他。“等你宿醉清醒了再给他打电话也不迟。”<br/><br/>哦。对。宿醉。明日之加文绝对会恨死他的...哼管他呢！<br/><br/>“现在不行么？很重要的！”<br/><br/>“噢，嘿，出口到了！”媞娜宣布。她拽着踉跄的加文走出了大门。“九百没事的，你回家吧。他有我呢。是，我确定。说真的，走吧。等我安顿好他会给你发短信的。”<br/><br/>媞娜推着加文朝前走去，加文扭头看着站在大门旁的九百。他抿着嘴，眼睛睁得大大的看着着他们。<br/><br/>“拜拜啦缺一分的九百，”他挥了挥手。媞娜一把拽回了他的胳膊把他推向出租车。<br/><br/>“你可是欠我一次加文。你他妈这次欠我可欠大发了。”她低吼一声，把车门打开扶着他钻了进去。加文朝她咧着嘴巴，然后拍了拍她的脑门儿。<br/><br/>“是呀！你太他妈好了媞娜。”<br/><br/>“...悪。行了你个傻疙瘩，咱得把你弄回家。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>加文噌地醒了。突然生出呕吐的感觉就会造成这样的后果。他被自己的腿绊倒了，啪地摔在了门上，于是他只得四脚刨地爬到了厕所里，然后死死地抱着马桶；要命一样抓着它就像是小姑娘在坐云霄飞车。哦天。哦操。为啥他的嘴巴里一股子臭脚味？为啥他的肚子痛得像是多了一盒刀片儿？还有为啥，哦为啥，他的脑袋疼得像是被根儿砂纸假屌肏过一样？他身后的门开了，他开始大吐特吐。<br/><br/>“你活该，知道吗。”<br/><br/>加文抱着马桶呻吟着，缓缓地竖起一个中指。他甚至能听到她回他的白眼儿。<br/><br/>“我真欣慰你回到正常了，”她叹了口气，捡起洗脸池边上的杯子检查着其内容物。<br/><br/>“我感觉就像是一锅狗屎炖大便，”加文哀怨道。他朝上看了一眼，然后又飞快地一头钻到了马桶里。媞娜不置可否地哼了哼，然后打开水龙头接了杯水。显然它通过她的审查了。加文呻吟着，然后呻吟着接过了媞娜手里的杯子。他昨儿晚上到底都喝了什么玩意儿？他难受得想死过去！像是朗姆和钉子混在一起。<br/><br/>“...我喝了朗姆？”<br/><br/>“嗯哼，还有龙舌兰。”<br/><br/>“老天。”<br/><br/>“这还不是最坏的呢。”<br/><br/>加文撑起了眼皮，迷迷糊糊地朝媞娜眨着眼睛。她叉着胳膊，一点儿也不意外的表情。哦老头，他都做了啥？<br/><br/>“九百，”媞娜言简意赅地说。<br/><br/>一瞬间，加文拧着眉毛扭着嘴巴啥也说不出口，然后：<br/><br/><strong>“操！”</strong><br/><br/>“是啊。”<br/><br/>“我真的—”<br/><br/>“是啊。”<br/><br/>“操！然后你—”<br/><br/>“给你擦了屁股。”加文捋了把头发，然后瘫在了厕所地上。媞娜叹了口气松开了胳膊，似乎是暂时对加文的凄惨满意了。<br/><br/>“我去给你找点儿止痛药。你自己收拾一下，加儿。”<br/><br/>说起来容易做起来难。呕吐的欲望又不是一杯水就能浇熄的。他又趴在马桶上吐了四回，最后的感觉才稍微好了那么一丝。等加文终于出去的时候，媞娜一碗可可米麦片刚吃完。艾西趴在她肩膀上呼噜着。老帽不知道跑哪去了，估计在睡觉。加文花了整整三秒钟消化面前的场景，然后他一扭头趴在了沙发上。<br/><br/>“你恢复好了吗我能开始讲了吗？”媞娜嚼着最后一口麦片问。<br/><br/>加文睁开了眼睛，脸捂在垫子上哼哧着。突然的呼气让他的鼻子也是火烧火燎的。<br/><br/>“不。”<br/><br/>“我就当你答应了。做好准备。”<br/><br/>加文又叹了口气，然后撑着自己勉强坐了起来（如果脸埋在膝盖间也算坐的话。）<br/><br/>“给，我找到了点儿阿斯匹林。应该有点儿用。”<br/><br/>加文坐直了然后接过了药片和水杯，轻轻咕哝了声谢谢。媞娜坐到了他旁边。<br/><br/>“你一直在这儿呆着？”他瑟缩着喝了一口水。没错，和刚才那杯一样，味道糟透了。加文喝了一大口。<br/><br/>“没，我回家了。不过拿了你家的备用钥匙来检查一下你的状况。”<br/><br/>加文点点头。<br/><br/>“好了。现在，你要告诉我昨儿晚上是怎么回事吗？你要是跟九百乱搞的话，那我可要生气了。”<br/><br/>媞娜听上去倒没有生气。她的语气坚定，但没有生气。加文喝光了剩下的水，把杯子丢到了桌子上，然后瞪着自己的手。<br/><br/>“我...没有乱搞。”<br/><br/>“那就好。你爱他吗？”<br/><br/>“老天，媞娜。能不能别这么直捣黄龙。”<br/><br/>“我昨儿晚上给你擦了屁股。我想捣哪儿就捣哪。”<br/><br/>一阵停顿，两人斟酌了一下这句话。然后加文噗地喷了。媞娜捂住了脸。<br/><br/>“我不是那个意思。”<br/><br/>“你说啥是啥。”<br/><br/>媞娜叹了口气，然后靠在了沙发上，看着自己交握的双手。<br/><br/>“不过说真的？你确实一直对九百都很好，但他需要的是朋友。你要是只想扒他裤子的话—”<br/><br/>“喂！不是，等下—你以为我昨晚上是因为这个？！”加文这回彻底坐直了，刚刚逗乐的笑也没了。<br/><br/>媞娜举着手做了个‘我投降’的手势，看来也是明白了光刺激加文是得不到答案的。<br/><br/>“不，我不那么以为。我以为你被他迷了个神魂颠倒然后在颠倒的过程中脑袋被磕到了。”<br/><br/>是哦，这个形容还蛮准确的。倒不是说加文会承认。他别开了视线，之前的怒气也被宿醉的凄惨浇灭了。<br/><br/>“加文，我知道你喜欢他，但你得小心。要是事情不如你所愿该怎么办？要是你们吵架怎么办，要是你结果发现他就是不感兴趣，或者最后发现你自己不感兴趣怎么办？他救了你。你觉得你会不会是因为这个原因？”<br/><br/>“我不是因为那才喜欢他的，”它们一字一句地蹦出了加文的嘴巴，就像是大坝崩溃前的第一股细流。“我—他—”<br/><br/>然后千里之堤溃于一旦。<br/><br/>“他人太他妈的好了你知道么！他帮我恢复是因为他想要。我都说了不管怎样我都会帮他，他还是一样帮了我。而且不只是他人好。他对我好，而且笑起来就像是个白痴而且还会搞笑而且还他妈的一直戴着我给他买的那个吊坠。是，我喜欢他，很喜欢。不是因为我想扒他裤子。我都不觉得他裤子下面有那活儿的。总之，不重要。我就是...我想...”他的滔滔不绝断了。他看向媞娜，媞娜正像是活见鬼一样看着他。加文移开了视线。<br/><br/>“所以，呃，我，绝对是‘感兴趣’的。我觉得他也一样...可能。”<br/><br/>媞娜没有立刻回答。过了好一阵儿，她才终于回过神儿来，然后收拾好了自己的震惊。<br/><br/>“...你要和他说这个吗？”<br/><br/>“不。”<br/><br/>“加文。”<br/><br/>“不，想都别想。除非我能确定。”<br/><br/>媞娜叹了口气，但没有继续反驳。<br/><br/>“我不想最后搞砸，T。我不想伤害他。”<br/><br/>“但你会的，加文。他将来也会伤害你。但只要记着这点，你们也许就可以克服。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. chapter 20 终章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>一触即发。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>扫描初始化中...<br/><br/>同步中...100%<br/><br/>同步已完成...<br/><br/>收集数据中...100%<br/><br/>处理数据中...100%<br/><br/>...<br/><br/>加文，里德。<br/><br/>出生日期：07/10/2002。底特律警察局，警探。<br/><br/>犯罪记录：无。</strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>九百眨了眨眼睛。他关闭了小小的信息窗口，但留下了那张档案照片。他微微皱着眉头，比对着照片上的警探和现在的差异，努力辨别到底是什么病恙使得加文今天迟到。<br/><br/>同照片相比，加文现在眼睛下方的黑紫更加地显著，但比一周前加文在承担大量摄入酒精的后遗症时小得多。他总是一副筋疲力竭的样子，而且总是情绪不稳；此外，九百还注意到许多焦虑的症状：心率频繁升高，难以保持专注，体重轻微下降。最后一项有些奇怪，因为就九百所观察，加文并没有改变过他的饮食结构和锻炼习惯。但就算有着以上诸多原因，照片里的加文同现在大办公室对面的加文相比还是有些...相形见绌。现在的加文笑得更多，看上去也更开心。就比如现在：加文正微微勾着嘴角一脸嘲笑地看着他。他又捉到九百在盯着他看了。<br/><br/>九百感觉他的分析程序好似结巴了一下。他在思考他能不能再去和加文说话。但他今天早晨已经和他说过三次话了，下午也有两次了。这些对话中他最喜欢的是第一个：停车场的问好。九百，一如平常地，小心地将时间规划为每日抵达警局时正好能遇到加文。今日也一如往常，加文的时间没有出乎九百的情景预构。他能和加文说整整三十二秒的话，比平常还长。<br/><br/>他低下了头看向自己的双手，免得自己一直盯着加文会打扰到他。九百微笑了起来；他想起了早上加文向他的问好，以及他问好时热情的笑。他抬头看了一眼，但这回是加文在盯着他看了。九百的笑洋溢了些，而加文的脸一下子变成了让九百挪不开双眼的红；然后加文别开了视线，掏出手机专心致志地打起了字。奇怪。但加文最近的表现确实很奇怪。不是说这种奇怪有什么不好，但就是不同寻常。就拿今天来说，加文老是冲他笑，老是专心地看他；大部分时候是看九百的脸，但偶尔也会看他身体的其他部位。而且加文在接近九百时还会表现出不同程度的不适。同样的心率升高，以及泌汗频率升高，但就算这样他还总是要来找九百。<br/><br/>然后还有之前在夜店那晚，以及那支“舞”。就算光是想一想都让九百觉得奇怪。在第二天他红着脸尴尬地道歉后，加文就好像决心将它彻底忘了。他以之为耻。九百本来还想问一问他那句——<br/><br/>“你和我一起，笑得不同。我和你一起，跳得不同，”<br/><br/>——到底是什么意思呢。九百还想问他舞者之间像他那样凝视舞伴的嘴唇的行为是否寻常。九百对此抱有怀疑，但他之前就犯过同样的错误，同样误读过社交活动隐含的约定俗成，然后导致了灾难性的后果。九百不想在这里犯错。他需要收集更多信息。而且，加文那时已经酩酊大醉了。根据他当晚的行为来下判断是不公平的。因此九百增加了扫描的频率，观察得更加仔细。他必须搞清楚现在是什么状况。加文是他的朋友（这是加文自己说的），九百不会让任何事情破坏他们的友谊。<br/><br/>他漫游天际的思绪顿住了；他注意到视界边缘有人挥着手嘴角挂着笑接近了。<br/><br/>“下午好，媞娜，”九百移开了看着电脑的视线；他已经飞快地点开了好几个未完成的文档来让他看上去像是一直在忙工作，而不是一直在盯着加文看。又一次地。<br/><br/>“嘿九百，你好像忙了很长时间啊，”媞娜微笑着，看也没看他的电脑一眼。“要和我一起休息一会儿吗？”<br/><br/>两周五天6.56小时前，加文曾就处于特定社交场合时何种情况该答应何种情况该拒绝与九百进行过讨论。九百最后发现，这些内容和关于谎言的课程有着紧密的联系。如果不是上级，或是九百关心的人，他会回答‘随便你想干啥，只要不会被人揍’。如非，九百要么就得想个合情合理的拒绝的借口，如果被识破的话会承担冒犯到别人的风险；不然的话就是撒谎。九百决定撒谎。<br/><br/>“好的，我愿意。”<br/><br/>倒不是说他不喜欢媞娜，事实上正相反。她人很好，很容易相处，而且总是有着无数有趣的话题，并且还为九百提供了许多帮助。但大概最近一周左右，她也同样发展出了一个奇怪的习惯，那就是总喜欢找九百然后问他问题。它们总是以一个同样的方式作为开头——<br/><br/>“所以，你今天过的怎么样？”<br/><br/>——闲谈——<br/><br/>“还不错，谢谢关心。你呢？”<br/><br/>——这通常会进行两到三分钟，除非她有着迫切的需求——<br/><br/>“康纳今晚要请你去吃饭是吧？但我以为仿生人是不—噢，是在汉克家吧？我就说么。”<br/><br/>——最后，不可避免地，话题会转向加文。<br/><br/>“所以...加文。”<br/><br/>今天她的话题转移技巧并不是特别高超。<br/><br/>“你，呃姆，最近一直在和他呆着吗？”<br/><br/>“我们昨天玩了他的电子游戏，然后去了电影院，”九百轻松地笑着说。“我们看了《飓风营救2》。该经历很有趣，但我不是很喜欢这部电影。加文说没关系；他说下次可以让我来选看什么电影。”<br/><br/>媞娜微笑着，倾听着九百骤然喷薄的关于加文的叙述。九百毫无自觉。<br/><br/>“你俩是很好的朋友。”<br/><br/>“是的。”<br/><br/>媞娜的笑淡了，她低头看向手中的咖啡，指甲轻轻点着瓷质的表面。“呃，但就这样吗？我的意思是，对你来说，他就是朋友？”<br/><br/>这就是每次与媞娜的交谈中，九百不喜欢的部分了。媞娜今天比往常更加地直接，但这些问题背后隐含的暗示无时无刻不让九百担忧。<br/><br/>“加文是我的朋友，”九百小心地保持着平静，陈述道。“这是他亲口说的。”<br/><br/>他不是有意轻声说出这句话的，他也不是有意露出一抹笑容的。像加文教的那样将动作表现与情绪表现相结合确实对社交活动有着极大的助益，但有时它也确实会妨碍到他想要维持的平静伪装。他瞥了眼媞娜，希望她没有注意到他的表情。但很明显她注意到了。她的表情也一同软化了，然后她突然眨了眨眼睛摇了摇头，又回到了办正事的状态。显然，偶尔面部表情会失控的人不只九百一个。这稍稍安慰了他一些。然而媞娜紧接着又开口了：<br/><br/>“是，但如果不只是朋友呢？”<br/><br/>在加文进入他的生命前，九百从来没有过朋友。在他启动后，他的处理器已经预加载了终止康纳运行的命令。从没有人要求过他的简报：主管已经被开除了；模控生命的系统彻底删除了阿曼达；他从没有遇到过其他与他同一系列的仿生人。他独来独往，但这没关系。而当他的任务被强制清楚后，也同样没关系。他所有的精力都放在了搞清楚自己在这新世界中的位置上；搞清楚他的终极目标该是什么。直到他到了第八辖区，他才意识到，从没有人和他说过话。不，不对，他们和他说话，但没人同他说话。没人同他说话；没人倾听。没人会向对其他人微笑一样冲他微笑，没人会像和其他人聊天一样和他打趣、说笑。何等不公。他进行过努力，想要尝试改进他和别人的关系，但结果总是落得别人与他越加敌对。他逐渐感觉，他与别人的交流互动似乎...有什么不对的地方。当时看来，一个全新的开始、前往上任RK所在辖区似乎是个好主意；但很快，之前的覆辙就会又一次地重蹈。再然后，加文出现了。<br/><br/>起初的时候，他其实也和别人一样，只不过要安静些，不那么抱有敌意些。所以九百并没有多想，只是简单地观察并下记录他与同事间的互动。然后，因为那个他一时兴起所下的决定（九百现在无比庆幸他当时做出了如此决定），接下来事情的发展就好像老天眷顾一样，甚至出乎了他最狂野的幻想。加文会和他说话；而且加文还会回答。加文会冲九百笑；而且加文也会回应九百的笑。加文会嘲笑九百会捉弄九百而且加文是九百的朋友。这是他亲口说的。九百复有何求？<br/><br/>“那我们还能是什么？”九百现在是真的摸不着头脑了。<br/><br/>媞娜放下了手里的杯子，望了望空气。她指头点着杯沿，像是突然间不知道该说什么了。<br/><br/>“老天，呃。那个，你俩的关系可以更多啊，不一样的那种关系。”<br/><br/>不一样的关系...九百不想要不一样的关系。她想要他们现在的关系。他喜欢和加文去不同的地方，他喜欢和加文共度时光，在加文家里和他一起看电视，或者靠在他身旁和他一起玩玩电子游戏。他喜欢看加文和他的猫玩耍喜欢加文在他身边努力克制不说脏话的样子喜欢他揉乱他的头发喜欢他拍他的肩膀喜欢他冲他咧着嘴巴喜欢——九百不想要它们有分毫改变。媞娜想要它们改变吗？她为什么想要它们改变？<br/><br/>他们后，人耳范围内，九百可以听到一个熟悉的脚步飞快接近的声音。加文好像听到了缇娜的最后一句话，正在急忙朝他们赶来。九百的三色灯变成了红色。不行，他不能让加文产生误解。他不能让加文只听到缇娜的只言片语就以为九百不想做他的朋友。绝对不行。九百坚定地开口了，全无方才对待缇娜他一直小心计算保持的温和，现在只余冷厉的斩钉截铁。<br/><br/>“加文和我是朋友。绝对没有’不一样的’，也永远不会’改变’。我只希望我们能一直保持如此。”<br/><br/>他身后的脚步声骤然停了。缇娜的脸色唰地变成了惨白；她的眼睛睁得大大地忽闪着、瞄着九百的身后。她的样子像是在震惊而不知所措，眼神流露着悲伤。九百皱着眉头；他不明白为啥她突然之间变了脸色，他回头看向加文。但他身后的加文却早已扭头朝自己的桌子走去。他的步伐缓慢，动作僵硬，肩膀紧绷。<br/><br/>“我——”缇娜刚开口，就又闭上了嘴巴。“我得走了。呃，对不起。”<br/><br/>然后她就走了，喝了一半儿的咖啡落在台桌上。她几乎是跑着追向加文的。加文看了她一眼。突然，加文收拾起自己的东西，冲出了警局，给自己提前下班了。他没有回头看九百一眼。<br/><br/>九百站在原地一动不动，望着他们的背影。他皱着眉头。不对劲。<br/><br/><br/><br/>————————<br/><br/><br/><br/>那种不对劲的感觉伴随了他接下来的整整一天。九百很庆幸他当前并没有分派需要处理的案件，不然的话他绝对会搞出岔子不可。他所有的内存都用在了情景重现之前与缇娜的对话上了。但不管他再怎么分析，他还是不知道她最后为什么会有那么奇怪的反应，也不知道为什么加文突然离开了。<br/><br/>就算是在下班路上，陪着一个笑个不停的康纳和一个勉强接受的汉克安德森，他的思绪还是转个不停。幸好，九百有着人类所设计的最先进的处理器，所以他还是凑活把与其二人的社交应对过去了。到目前为止，所谓“社交”的主要内容是康纳询问他的一天及他的案件，并九百予以相同回报。以及对于那只狗的介绍。康纳之前提起过那只狗，九百也很好奇想要见见它。他互动过的犬类只有一条；他只有远远地看过它们。他们一进安德森的家，那生物就凑了过来好奇地嗅着他。九百不确定他该对这只狗作何想。反正能肯定的一点是它很...湿。不过康纳和汉克好像挺喜欢它的样子，所以他做出了最好的表现：他伸出手给它去嗅，就像老帽和艾西喜欢的那样，然后慢慢地揉着它的头。安德森带着一副怀疑的表情不发一言地目睹了这一场景，然后他点点头坐到了扶手椅上。九百感觉自己像是通过了某种无形的测试。因为自从这之后，安德森就开始跟他实实在在地说话了。<br/><br/>“其实，你可以不用这么轻手轻脚的。相扑又不是玻璃做的。”<br/><br/>蹲在狗旁边的九百抬起头，露出一个无辜的笑。<br/><br/>“我知道。我只是还不习惯爱抚犬类，我宁可轻些也好过太用力伤到它。”<br/><br/>安德森耸了耸肩，脸上的表情好像多了些认可。九百又低下头继续揉起了大狗。好几分钟的沉默里，唯一的声响只有安德森喝酒的声音和厨房炊具的叮当。<br/><br/>“看来你对狗不是很感冒啊，是吧？”他喝了口手里先前康纳递给他的无酒精啤酒，脸拧巴了一下。<br/><br/>“我从前没有遇到过很多狗。除了一只在我逮捕它主人时想要咬我的之外，”九百依旧抚摸着身前的犬类，他解释道。<br/><br/>“老天，那确实，情有可原。”<br/><br/>“你的狗要友好多了。”<br/><br/>不知怎的，安德森好像觉得九百这句话很搞笑。九百思考了一下，然后也微笑起来。他意识到他的陈述与实际的情形相比所突出的轻描淡写的程度确实有值得发笑之处。不过他并没有来得及用这一点开一个真正的玩笑。康纳回来了，手里端着一盘给汉克的意面。相扑哀怨地望着走来的康纳，然后打了个响鼻走开了。安德森又笑了起来，这回声音大多了。康纳递给他一个不爽的表情，然后凑到了狗的面前。那狗的视线到处乱窜，就是不看他。<br/><br/>“还生你气呐？”安德森笑着叉了一大团意面满满当当地塞到了自己的嘴巴里。动作与加文惊人地相像。九百赶紧将这一对比埋到了他的处理器的最深处，然后坐在了沙发上。<br/><br/>“我都不知道狗竟然能记仇这么久，”康纳叹了口气，直起身坐到了九百身旁。他转头看向九百解释道：“我每周都会去一家动物援助站当志愿者。这周他们的人手不足，于是我多花了些时间帮忙，也就导致我同汉克和相扑相处的时间变少了。”<br/><br/>“可以理解，”九百点点头，但他内心深处站在了狗的一边。毕竟相扑是不会喜欢康纳闻起来一股别家狗的味道的。“当志愿者是你的爱好吗？”<br/><br/>康纳灿然而笑。很明显他对于爱好这一概念早已熟知了。九百按捺住了皱眉的欲望。能受到康纳如此热切的对待自然很好：这是他们二人关系进展的标志。但康纳频频出现的对于九百言谈举止细枝末节处的正面情绪强化开始让九百觉得康纳把他想得过于天真而不谙世事了。他有些后悔分享康纳关于他社交模块被设限的信息了。不过九百什么也没说，他只是点着头，倾听着康纳回答他的问题。<br/><br/>“是其中之一，”康纳热情地解释道。他身旁的安德森翻了个白眼儿，但什么也没评价。“我还会烹饪，解谜，散步，弹吉他，听音乐以及跳舞。”<br/><br/>九百听到最后一个眼睛亮了。康纳注意到了他的表情。<br/><br/>“你跳舞吗，九百？”他的头好奇地歪着。<br/><br/>“我跳过一次。我希望未来能够重复该体验。”<br/><br/>“你要是想的话我可以教你。”<br/><br/>“...再说吧，”九百尽可能模棱两可地回答道。他并不确定他想要和康纳跳舞。他本来希望他能说服加文再教他一次，但现在看来他的机会很是渺茫。也许是察觉到了九百无意继续这一话题的态度，康纳话锋一转。<br/><br/>“你好像对爱好这一概念很熟悉，九百。你有什么爱好吗？”<br/><br/>九百思考了一下这问题。他望着天花板，手指点着椅子的扶手。他和加文曾经讨论过这个问题，但从来都没有得出最终的结果。爱好的定义是，某人闲暇时用来娱乐自己而不时进行的行为。九百在他的闲余时间做过大量且不一而足的行为，但这些事情的经常性值得商榷。而且它们其中的大部分他都不感兴趣，除非是有——噢。九百有答案了。<br/><br/>“加文·里德，”他回答。<br/><br/>安德森被意面呛到了。九百和康纳一同朝他关心地看去。他们刚站起来准备帮忙，安德森就朝他们挥挥手示意自己没事。<br/><br/>“你他妈刚-刚才说啥？”他又呛了一下。他喝了口水顺下了嗓子里的食物。<br/><br/>安德森剧烈的反应让九百有些莫名其妙。他瞥了眼康纳想要寻求解释，然而却发现康纳也在惊奇地看着他。奇怪。不过九百觉得他解释一下也无妨。唯一的困难是就算他列举完了所有他与加文的活动，也没能让他们二人的惊奇消退。<br/><br/>在九百终于结束了对于最近几个月的前情回顾后，接踵而至的是一阵长长的沉默。<br/><br/>“...你确定你说的加文是我们讨论的加文？矮个子，鼻子一道疤，坏脾气？”<br/><br/>“呃，是啊，”九百彻底糊涂了。<br/><br/>“那个他妈的想杀了康纳的加文，”安德森的声音稍稍抬高了些。康纳递给他一个眼神，安德森哼了一声然后坐回到了椅子里。<br/><br/>“我没有见过那段时期的他。不过我相信他现在已经改变观点了。他不会再枪击康纳了。”<br/><br/>“他最近几个月好像确实冷静了许多，”康纳深沉地望了九百一眼。“这都是你的影响吧？”<br/><br/>“我不知道。我认为他的行为都受他自己的决定主导，我无法为他做主...不过我觉得他变得友善了。”<br/><br/>安德森挂起一个微笑。有笑容而无笑意。“我认识加文这么多年了；他就不是个友善的人。江山易改本性难移。”<br/><br/>“真是扯淡，”九百一下子忘记了要用正式的言辞了。安德森的眉毛跳得几乎要从他的眼框上飞出去。九百赶紧纠正了自己的措辞。“抱歉，我的意思是，人每过一天都会改变。平常小事会水滴石穿，从而改变别人对你的看法，也改变别人对待你的态度。最根本的性格或许有机会保留下来，但又或许你并不了解真正的加文归根到底是什么性格。鉴于你们相互的敌视关系，我怀疑他会与你分享它。”<br/><br/>康纳看他的眼神现在带上了深深的怀疑。安德森低声吹了个口哨。<br/><br/>“要不是我还算理智的话，我都会以为你对他有感情哩。”<br/><br/>“我当然有了，”九百不假思索地答道。“他是我的朋友。”<br/><br/>安德森朝他挥挥手，就像是在用手拍走那个词儿。他摇摇头。<br/><br/>“不，我不是那个意思。你确定你俩不只是朋友？你俩这么多次所谓的’出门玩儿’，你确定不是在和他约会吗。”<br/><br/><br/><br/><strong><em>................................................................................................ 处理中...<br/><br/>处理中......<br/><br/>定义：’约会’<br/><br/>约会：与某人以浪漫或性关系为目的而进行的交往。<br/><br/>...定义：’浪漫’<br/><br/>浪漫：’爱情’的另一种表达。</em></strong><br/><br/><br/><br/>九百关闭了词典，然后拣出相关词进行了网络搜索。他得到的结果多到几乎要让他的处理器死机。类似快乐、私密、喜爱、触碰、爱和亲吻的词语；它们充斥着他的视屏。他同加文一道，体会过的词语。所有的词语，只除了最后一个。’不只是朋友’汉克如是说。这也是缇娜跟他说的意思——<br/><br/>...而九百回答是他不想比朋友更多...在加文面前。而这也是为什么加文突然走了。是因为伤心。<br/><br/>有人在九百面前打了个响指。是汉克。他一脸又是不爽又是关心的表情，想要唤回九百的注意力。<br/><br/>“嘿！操蛋诶。我把他弄坏了吗？九百？你在——操！”汉克被突然站起来的九百吓得差点儿摔到地上。<br/><br/>“抱歉，汉克，康纳。感谢你们要请我过来但我真的得走了。我有事要补救。”<br/><br/><br/><br/>——————<br/><br/><br/><br/>等通往加文公寓的电梯门打开时已经是深夜了。走廊光芒黯淡，只有节能灯泡惨淡的闪烁。远处的窗户更像是一块黑漆漆的墙而不是玻璃。外面的街灯坏了，坏了已经有几周了。四下悄然，唯闻冰箱的嗡鸣和远处婴儿的哭声。<br/><br/>根据九百的情景预构，加文有极高的可能性已经入睡了，就像他的邻居一样。他的这一假设很快就被从公寓里传出的隐约谈话声推翻了。一个声音在房子里面深处模糊不清，一个声音就在门口清晰可闻。很容易分辨是缇娜的声音。他能听到她穿上外套时的摩挲声和她疲惫的呼气。<br/><br/>门开了，叹息着的缇娜突然僵住了；她脸上的疲惫转瞬间化为了难过。她轻轻地、缓缓低关上了身后的房门，然后看向了九百。她挂上了一副明显是强装的微笑。<br/><br/>“嘿。九百。呃，你的时机不是——我是说，加文今天晚上不太舒服——”<br/><br/>“我想通了，”九百挥着手打断了她，他瞪着眼睛严肃地说。“我现在知道你当时是什么意思了。我得见加文。”<br/><br/>缇娜看着他。’看’这个词或许并不准确。她的视线穿透他的双眼，穿过他的瞳孔。她所看到的让她顿住了。<br/><br/>“...噢，”她说。然后她笑了。她笑得谨慎而微不可查，但她的眼神中闪着激动。“祝你好运。”<br/><br/>九百认真地点点头，然后望了眼大门。缇娜跟着他的视线看去，但什么也没说。她只是拍拍他的肩膀，一点头，然后走进了电梯。电梯门伴着一声嗡鸣合上了。九百又回头看向大门。他没有深呼吸的必要，也不必整理头发或是抚平衣服上的皱褶。但他还是做了。然后他给自己点了点头，打开大门走了进去。<br/><br/>加文就坐在沙发远处。双臂抱着双腿。低着头。<br/><br/>“忘拿东西了？”他的声音压抑。他依旧低着头，眼睛盯着自己牛仔裤的接缝。<br/><br/>九百什么也没说。他盯着加文垂着的头，乱糟糟的头发，然后慢慢地走向他。一直到九百走到他面前他好像才意识到有什么不对。他抬眼看去，映入眼帘的是一双男性的脚。九百能感觉到他的心率升高。他蹭地扬起了头。他的手落在腰间，嘴巴一张一合，像是不知该说什么。九百没有等他开口。他蹲下身，一手捧住了加文的脸，轻轻地凑近。他的嘴悬在加文的双唇之上，若有若无地交擦。<br/><br/>他之下，加文的身体绷得紧紧的，呼吸克制。加文什么也没说，但九百能感觉到他的视线黏在他的身上，有若实质。九百迎上了他沉甸甸的视线；灰色的眼睛和灰色的眼睛对视。谁也没动。周遭的悄然仿若有声。<br/><br/>...然后，慢慢地，一点一点地，就像是不确定他要做什么似的，加文动了。他的脚滑下了沙发，张开了两膝，头向后昂着。他的眼神锐利而坚定，身体的动作却是温柔的邀请。九百接受了他的邀请，倾入其中，嘴唇撩拨着加文满是胡茬的下巴，然后游到光滑柔软的耳后，最后是疲惫的眼角。加文打了个哆嗦。他叹出一息，舔了舔嘴唇。<br/><br/>“我...我，呃，你在干什么？”<br/><br/>九百轻轻地将双唇覆于加文的鼻梁上，温柔地描绘着那处伤疤，然后他退开了。他迎向他的双眼。<br/><br/>“我想通了。你是我的朋友。”<br/><br/>加文别开了视线，眉心微蹙。但九百没有停下，他两只手捧着加文的双颊，轻轻将他的脸摆正了。<br/><br/>“不。听我说，加文。你是我的朋友。这是你告诉我的，从没有人...在你之前，我从来没有过朋友。我以为我永远不会有朋友了。我都无法用言语表达当事实证明我错了的时候我有多么的快乐。”他的指尖游弋于加文的脸颊上，追逐着其上逐渐泛起的红色。“我不会放弃它的，不论如何...但你也同样适合另一种社交关系的定义。”他说到这儿顿住了，他低头看了眼加文圆滚滚的眼睛和微张的嘴唇。九百笑了，又大又露牙，然后他又倾过身。<br/><br/>“我的挚友。”<br/><br/>一吻眉头，抚平其上皱褶。<br/><br/>“我的同伴。”<br/><br/>一吻下颌；他能感到加文喉结吞咽时的耸动。<br/><br/>“以及希望可以的话...我的爱人。”<br/><br/>他的声音已经变成了抵在加文唇边的私语，但他并没有跨越那毫厘之差。他反而抽出身来，迎向加文那滚烫的视线。他通红的两颊捧在九百的双手中，拇指温柔地抚着他颧骨的弧度。<br/><br/>“我想要这些所有。我想要你，”九百悄声说。加文的瞳孔张得更大了，呼吸也更浅了。九百翘起了嘴唇。“如果条件允许的话，加文？你觉得是否可行？”<br/><br/>他的话好像对加文起了别样的作用。他原本梦幻迷乱的眼神慢慢散去了，取而代之的几乎是难以置信。<br/><br/>九百只知道，接下来他被人扑倒了。地毯的纤维挠着他的后脖子，加文坐在他的上面，手指缠着他的头发，嘴巴啪地拍在了他的嘴巴上。九百合上了他睁大的眼睛，抵住了那双唇，痴心沉醉于它们的引力，体味着胡茬摩擦他的下巴的触感，以及每次加文不得不呼吸时轻轻喷在他脸上的呼气。<br/><br/>“可行？条件允许？我真是。操他妈的。天呐，”他咕哝着，每说一个词就要用一个吻作为强调。“只有你会在这种时候用这种词儿。”<br/><br/>“征求对方同意可是很重——”九百刚开口，剩下的话就又被加文的双唇吞走了。<br/><br/>九百一边吻着一边笑了，加文不小心被他的微笑时的牙齿硌了一下。他递给他一个严厉的眼神，然后又倾身投入其中。他这回慢了些，嘴唇勾勒着九百的就像是在悄声低语，然后再漫不经心地覆于其上。九百的注意力全被加文打在他脸上的呼吸和他双唇令人沉迷的温暖夺走了，过了好一会儿他才注意到加文的双手。它们正交缠着他的头发，引导着他们的动作。于是九百一下子想起了自己的手。他扶着加文的肩膀，将他搂到自己的胸前。就加文的低沉呻吟判断，他应该对此很是赞成。<br/><br/>“我觉得你的课算是上完了。我对老师学生那种把式没兴趣，”加文嘟哝着，喘着气说。他的拇指摩挲着九百的双唇，头发乱糟糟，嘴唇湿漉漉。天花板的灯为他镶上了一轮璀璨光环。九百只能无声地点头。<br/><br/><em>好。没关系。</em>九百想。他凝视着加文，凝视着他的笑慢慢扩大，慢慢化为不敢置信的快乐。他享受着跨在他腰间的双膝，以及抚摸着他下巴的手指。九百一直等到加文的呼吸逐渐开始平稳，才一拽他的衬衣将他拉入又一次的拥吻中。加文很快就从他突然的动作中恢复了；他含住了九百的下唇，然后开始了吮吸。<br/><br/>这怎一个好字了得。<br/><br/>再说，九百遇见不懂的总归还是可以去问Siri的嘛。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>